Who is your Daddy Now?
by LolaWorld
Summary: Klaus originally was planning to build an army of hybrids but inadvertently adopted Tyler L. Klaus may discover all he really ever needed was to be a father and have a family of his own. It does contain spanking of teens. I do NOT own vampire diaries. THX Caseyrn12 for helping me run ideas by you. YOU RULE! NOTE to my readers, I have many of my own OC's. in this story.
1. Chapter 1

The conversation underlined is the direct dialog from VD (everything NOT underlined is mine).

**Who's your Daddy Now?**

Klaus was in the middle of trying to handle multiple things at once; remodeling his new home, getting his family back together and now having to teach his new puppy who the Alpha dog was.

"You called? I'm here," said Tyler with an annoyed tone in his voice, "what happened?"

Klaus noticed his tone but decided to let it go for that moment.

"What happened was Stefan had two paths to take and chose the one to make me angry. I need you to help me do something about that?"

"Can't you just leave me out of it?"

"What would be the point of that?  
>"Seriously man, can't you just get one of your other hybrids to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend…"<span>

"Right, your girlfriend. Umm, about her, I need you to bite her."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"A hybrid bite will kill a vampire."

"Yeah, I know exactly what it will do."

"What in the hell is wrong with you? I'm not biting Caroline!" Tyler said with fearlessness in his eyes.

Klaus could see how much Caroline meant to Tyler.

"Alright, alright. I'm disappointed but it's your choice, free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. In the meantime, I see there is another issue that needs to be cleared up."

"Oh yeah? What is that?"

"It would seem that you could use a lesson on knowing and respecting who your authority figures are."

"What in the hell are you babbling about?"

Klaus just stood there for a moment not believing the disrespectful tone coming from his young hybrid puppy.

"I created you. I'm your leader, master, big boss if you will; but, with you it's more than just that."

Tyler started to get a little nervous but not enough to back off.

"More?"

"Yes, you were my first successful hybrid creation. You will always be the most special to me. Consider me," Klaus paused and thought for a moment, "your new daddy; and as such, you will show me respect. You may not like what you are being told but you will not disrespect me with an attitude like you have displayed towards me today."

"Oh really?' Tyler dared to provoke, "what are you going to do about it?"

Klaus shook his head at Tyler's cockiness. In the corner of his eye sitting on the working table was a 3inch wide, 3 inch thick and 10 inch in length piece of ply wood. In less than a second Klaus had picked up the ply wood, bared Tyler's bottom and had him bent over on the table. Tyler was in shock.

"What are you doing!"

Klaus ignored his question and began spanking his naughty hybrid son. Tyler yelled out in pain. He tried to escape but his strength was nothing compared to Klaus. He did everything he could not to cry. He was only able to hold off for a minute. Klaus had no intention of backing off soon. He continued to spank the disrespectful boy for several minutes. Tyler gave in and began to sob.

"I'm sorry! Please, please sir, stop! I'll behave, I promise!"

He continued for another minute before he did stop. Tyler's bottom was as red as red could be. Klaus put down the ply wood and dressed Tyler just as quickly as he had first began the punishment. Tyler's hands immediately went to rub his sore bottom as his tears continued to stream down his sweet boyish face. There was no doubt to Klaus that he got through to him. Tyler looked very humbled. Klaus placed a comforting hand on Tyler's shoulder and gave him direct eye contact.

"You do understand why I had to do that, right?" Klaus asked.

Sniffle, sniffle.."Yes sir."

"Alright, good boy. Now go and I'll call you later."

Tyler nodded and turned to leave. Klaus started to look at the blue prints for the house but stopped Tyler as he was almost half way out the door.

"Tyler."

He turned around without hesitation. "Yes sir?"

"Who's your daddy now?"

He smirked, "You are sir."

"Bloody right….alright, I'll see you later."

Tyler walked back to his car still in shock as to what just happened. He couldn't believe he was just spanked like that. His own biological father never even did that to him when he was alive. At first he wasn't sure but then a comforting feeling fell upon him. He now had a father figure back in his life. He reached his car and carefully sat down. He was truly humbled and his bottom was on fire. As painful as the spanking was Tyler was grateful to Klaus for not letting him get away with his attitude. He felt now that someone finally cared enough to keep him in check. He drove off teary eyed; but, with a smile he could not hide for he felt that finally, he belonged.

_**Thank you as always for your reviews! XOXO**_


	2. Funeral chap 2

_**Thank you to all of you. You are ALL totally awesome and always make me feel so blessed to know I have readers that enjoy my writing. XOXO**_

**DDD**

Tyler walked back to his car still in shock as to what just happened. He couldn't believe he was just spanked like that. His own biological father never even did that to him when he was alive. At first he wasn't sure but then a comforting feeling fell upon him. He now had a father figure back in his life. He reached his car and carefully sat down. He was truly humbled and his bottom was on fire. As painful as the spanking was Tyler was grateful to Klaus for not letting him get away with his attitude. He felt now that someone finally cared enough to keep him in check. He drove off teary eyed; but, with a smile he could not hide for he felt that finally, he belonged.

FUNERAL

"It was a beautiful service," said a lady with a big red hat, "your mother was a good person."

Many, many people walked by patting the boy on his shoulder, giving him sympathetic looks and sorrowful apologies. He stood there alone. She was the last of his family.

**DDD**

"Hello?" The boy answered his cell.

"Hi sweetie, I'm so sorry my meeting ran late; but I'm on my way home now, do we need anything from the store?"

"Ummm, let me check the fridge…yeah, we could use some milk."

She smiled, "We are out of milk? I'm shocked," she teased knowing her son drinks several glasses a day."

He found for some reason that milk helped keep his violent cravings under control.

"Ha ha Mom," he said then smiled.

"Alright, anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"Okay, I'll get the milk then I'll be home, love you baby boy."

"Love you too Mom."

**DDD**

An hour later the boy's mother wasn't home. He was starting to get worried. He called her cell. A man answered.

"Mayor Lockwood's phone," the man answered.

"H..umm hi, this is Tyler Lockwood, is my mom there?"

"I'm sorry son, there has been a robbery. Your mother died a hero…."

Tyler dropped his cell phone in shock.

**DDD**

The long line of people giving their condolences finally deteriorated. Tyler just sat down with elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He began to cry. Caroline started to walk towards him when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned around.

"Let me talk to him."

She looked at him for a moment then agreed, "Alright."

He walked over to Tyler and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about your Mum," he said.

Tyler turned his head and saw Klaus. He sat up and started wiping his tears.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked soberly.

Klaus didn't appreciate the tone of the question; but, let it go due to the current situation.

"Well, being that you barely just turned 17 and have no family, you were going to have to move into a foster home…."

"What! NO! I can't! NO!" Tyler shot up quickly yelling.

Klaus stood up and placed both his hands on either side of Tyler's shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said calmly, "I convinced them to let me be your guardian. You can live with me; unless of course you prefer a fost…"

"No, I mean yes, I would definitely rather live with you, thank you."


	3. Moving In chap 3

**Moving In**

Tyler woke up in an unfamiliar bed, looked around and let out a sigh. He heard a moving truck pull up from outside. He walked over to the window and watched as several movers were beginning to carry all of his things in. He walked out of the guest room and downstairs to find Klaus directing the movers where to go.

"Upstairs, fourth bedroom on the left."

Klaus looked over at Tyler.

"Aww, good morning. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty to hire movers to pack up all of your things and bring them all over here. I'm not finished with your room; but, by the end of the week it should be complete. In the meantime, is the spare bedroom comfortable?"

"Umm, yes, thanks," he paused, "you know, you didn't have to do all this. I could have packed up."

"It was no trouble. Are you hungry?"

"No," Tyler answered sorrowfully.

Alright, if you become hungry later, just let Alisha, _my_, I mean _our_ chef know what you want."

"I will thanks."

Tyler sombered back up to bed; he was going to do his best to sleep through his reality for as long as he could.

**DDD**

"Tyler! Wake up; you're going back to school today."

"I'm not ready, leave me alone," he mumbled under the covers.

"Get up. I have allowed you two weeks to mope around and sleep as long as you wanted. I'm warning you now; you do NOT want me to drag you out of bed myself. I guarantee you will regret it."

"Okay, okay," said Tyler simply to appease Klaus, "I'll get up."

"Take a shower, get dressed and meet me down in the dining room in 30 minutes, do you understand?"

"Yeeessss,"

"Watch your tone Tyler, you are on thin ice."

Klaus left the room and Tyler fell back to sleep as if the conversation he just had never truly happened.

Thirty-five minutes later Klaus opened Tyler's door and found him sound asleep. He let out a low growl and booked over to the bed. He flung off his covers and picked Tyler up from under his shoulders and swung him around and onto his lap as if he weighed no more than a small child. Klaus sat on the side of the bed, grabbed hold of Tyler's waste band from his sweats and boxers and pulled them down mid level to his thighs. He didn't hesitate to began spanking the boy for a solid two minutes. The open handed blows were done in a hard and study pace. It was a rude awakening that Tyler would not soon forget.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm awake! I'm awake! Please stop!" Tyler begged.

His pleas fell upon deaf ears as Klaus had no intention on stopping earlier than he set out.

"You, little boy, WILL obey me when I give you an order. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes! I understand! I'm sorry!"

Tyler began to cry and cry hard. He hadn't shed one tear since the day of the funeral. He had been doing everything he could to block out the death of his mother. His crying started out due to the sharp pain of the spanking but soon escalated to letting out everything he had been holding in the past two weeks.

Klaus finished and pulled up the sobbing boy's clothes and sat him back on the bed. Tyler quickly jumped up from the instant reminder of what just happened to him. Klaus stood up.

"Tyler…Tyler, settle down," Klaus ordered.

He did his best to calm his crying but was finding it very difficult. He did manage to lower his cry so it wasn't so amplified. Klaus took it as an opportunity as he had no intention on waiting there until Tyler had finished.

"Listen to me. Tyler, are you listening to me?"

He shook his head yes as he was still trying to stop crying. He did everything in his power to keep eye contact.

"Take a shower, get dressed and come down for breakfast. You have 20 minutes. If I have to come up here again, I'm using my belt; understand?"

"Yee ye yes Sir," he managed to get out.

Klaus taped Tyler's face twice with a gentle but firm slap.

"Good boy."

He left the boy to do as he was instructed. The minute Tyler was left alone he rubbed his bottom as fiercely as he could; the sting was immeasurable. He was still crying and rubbing his tender bottom as he made his way to his private bathroom and turned on the shower water to warm up.

**DDD**

Nineteen minutes later, Tyler appeared in the dining room where Klaus was working on his lap top. Tyler sported a black, short sleeve button down shirt from Diesel; straight boot cut blue jeans from Lucky brand and black dress shoe short boots also from Diesel. The outfit complimented every tight, bulging muscle the young beautiful boy was far from lacking.

"A minute early," said Klaus looking at his watch, "good, my message was well received."

"Yes sir," Tyler replied as he carefully sat down across from him.

One of the help brought in two plates with steak and eggs and glass's of Bloody Mary made with actual true blood. Being a hybrid required both sides of to be fed equally.

"I'm not really hungry," Tyler stated with a tinge of whining.

"Tyler today is officially the start of your new life. You can't go out in the world weak," he paused for only a moment; as he his hazel eyes fixated deep into the boy's big brown naive eyes," Now eat."

He ate every single last bite and drank every last sip of his true bloody Mary. By time he was finished with his last bite, Klaus was standing right behind him.

"If you leave right now, you will make it on time."

Tyler wiped his mouth with his napkin and backed up his chair. The moment he stood Klaus was handing him everything he would need.

"Here is your backpack with your books and a lunch. Alisha prepared it special just for you. Oh and here are your car keys. It has a full tank of gas and has been washed, buffed and waxed."

"Umm, wow, thanks."

"You're welcome. Go on now; you don't want to be late."

Tyler gave Klaus a small appreciative smile as he walked past him.

"Oh Tyler,"

Tyler turned around.

"I expect you home right after football practice."

"Football? I don't know if I'm still on the team."

"I spoke with your coach and everything is as it should be. You are still the captain."

He gave him an even bigger smile then was off to school.

**DDD**

Tyler made it to the school parking lot. He sat in his black GTO for a minute before getting out and facing "the world" again. He barely stepped out of his car when he spotted his best friend Dillon and his identical twin little sisters, Teagon and Kimber. They each migrated over the instant he was spotted. The girls gave Tyler a big, warm, welcome back hug as Dillon gave him the hand grip half-shoulder man hug.

"Hey bro, I didn't think we would see you for a long while. How are you?"

"I'm okay, I think."

Teagon looked at the time.

"Oh my God, Kimber, I just remembered I still have like five math problems to finish before school. PLEASE help me do them."

"Teeeagonn, I specifically asked you last night if you needed help with any homework."

"I know, I forgot. Come on, plleeasse."

Kimber rolled her eyes, "FINE!"

Both girls looked at Tyler and Dillon.

"Bye!" They both said in unison before quickly making their way to the library.

Tyler found himself chuckling.

"You know, I don't know why but the way those two bicker, it's always funny."

"Yeah, a real riot," said Dillon with an eye role, "come on, we don't want to be late on your first day back."


	4. Broken Routine chap 4

"Teeeagonn, I specifically asked you last night if you needed help with any homework."

"I know, I forgot. Come on, plleeasse."

Kimber rolled her eyes, "FINE!"

Both girls looked at Tyler and Dillon.

"Bye!" They both said in unison before quickly making their way to the library.

Tyler found himself chuckling.

"You know, I don't know why but the way those two bicker, it's always funny."

"Yeah, a real riot," said Dillon with an eye role, "come on, we don't want to be late on your first day back."

**Broken Routines**

It's been over six months since Klaus had adopted Tyler. They both adjusted to one another much easier than many would have anticipated. Klaus surprised his self many times by how natural fatherhood took over. It even got to the point where Tyler would have multiple friends over and Klaus was able to tolerate the inexperienced youthfulness from each of them. He even tossed around the idea of building his family. At this time they were simply thoughts that didn't hold too long.

Klaus was expanding on his property, remodeling the pool house. He was outside with looking over blue prints with an architect. Tyler was inside watching T.V. when he received a phone call from his best friend Dillon.

"Hey man, what's up?" Tyler answered after checking caller I.D.

'Have you read Amanda's tweet?"

"No, can't say I have," he answered nonchalantly.

"Well, she is having a pool party. Her parents are out of town. I think it'll be a lot of fun and I want you to come with me."

"I just don't know if I'm feeling up to partying."

"Come on bro, you need to get out more. I miss you. We all miss you."

"Miss me? I see you guys every day. Well, almost every day."

"School doesn't count and neither do football games. I'm talking socially."

"I don't knooowww."

Tyler half listened to his friend as he channel surfed and not finding satisfaction with anything on.

"Okay, tell you what, just come with me and we will stay an hour and a half. At that point if you want to leave I'll respect your decision and we will leave."

Tyler sighed but was feeling a bit guilty for not spending as much time with his childhood friend as much as he did.

"Okay, I'll ask Klaus but if he says no then that's it. I'm not sneaking out; I wouldn't be able to sit for a week if I got caught."

"Fair enough, just don't voluntarily tell him that there won't be any parents there."

"And if he does ask me?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure her older brother Danny will be there."

"He's only 21."

"Will you please just go and ask?"

"Did you ask your step-dad?"

"Hell no! He would never let me go. He thinks I have a date tonight. Technically if you say yes, I won't be lying."

Tyler couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes.

"Oh, so now I'm your date?" He teased.

"Will you please…."

He laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll go ask and then I'll call you back."

"Okay, cool."

Tyler hung up and went on a search for Klaus. He found him in the back of the house. He was feeling a bit lazy and poked his head out the back door and called out.

"Klaus!"

No answer, Klaus kept talking with the architect.

"Klaus!"

Still no response.

"Klaus!"

This time Klaus held up a finger to let Tyler know he would be a minute. Tyler was becoming inpatient and wanted to speak to him right away. He was going to call out for Klaus again but instead something different formed from his mouth.

"Dad! I really need to talk to you now! Please!"

Tyler froze when he heard what he had just said then popped his head quickly back inside to think.

"Did I really just call Klaus dad?" He asked himself, "Why didn't that seem as weird as it should have been? I hope he isn't mad…shit, shit, shit."

Klaus walked in the room.

"What is so bloody damn important and did you just call me dad?"

Tyler looked at him like a lost puppy.

"Umm yeah, I kinda did, I'm sorry. It just slipped out."

Klaus smiled at him, "don't be sorry, I'm not."

"Really? It didn't freak you out or anything?"

He chuckled, "No. Did it "freak" you out?" He gestured with a wide grin.

"Not as much as I would have thought, huh, weird."

"Well, since that is now established, what is so important?"

"I…I was invited to go to a pool party tonight but if you don't think I should go then I'll just tell Dillon I can't go."

Klaus thought about it for a minute.

"Okay, you can go; but, if you drink, only drink enough to get a buzz. Don't get stupid drunk and DON'T drink and drive, period!"

"Really, I can drink?"

"You're a strapping boy who happens to also be a hybrid. I'm pretty confident a couple of beers won't cause any damage. I mean it though, if I find out you were drinking beyond three or driving under the influence, you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright then, go and have some fun just don't cause too much trouble. Be home by 12:30."

Tyler looked at him and found himself smiling from within. He hadn't felt that way in a long time.

"Thanks…dad." He said with a smile, testing out the name again.

Klaus gave him a big smile and a soft pat on his cheek, a nod and then back out to finish speaking with the architect. Tyler was left simply absorbing what just took place for a moment before he called Dillon.

"Hello," Dillon answered.

"Hey, I can go."

"Really? You told him the truth?"

"Every word."

"Sweet! Okay, I'll pick you up in an hour. You know since you're my date an all," he chuckled.

Tyler couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Should I wear that pretty blue dress you like a lot?"

"Mmm maybe next time baby," he teased back.

**DDD**

Dillon and Tyler arrived at the party and it was already in full swing. Tyler grabbed a beer and threw one over to his friend.

"Yeah and get this, not only did I call him dad and he didn't freak out; but, he actually gave me permission to have up to three beers. Not that three beers is a lot but how many parents allow their kids to drink anything right?"

"True. Well, if you're happy then I'm happy," Dillon smiled then was distracted by someone, "Ooo, Ty, its Stacey Kibler and Mandy Perkins."

Tyler turned around and smiled and then laughed.

"Mmm yeah and look who is wandering in behind them?"

"What? Oh my God!"

Dillon ran over.

"Are you two crazy? It's risky enough that I'm here; but, if Dale ever found out you were both here he would bust your butt from now to next week!" He tried to explain to his younger twin sisters.

"Dillon relax, Dale thinks we're at the mall. We won't stay long, promise," stated Kimber.

"Yeah, please be cool, I heard Cody Ryder was going to be here," Teagon added.

Dillon rolled his eyes, "what do you see in that guy? He is a total player."

"No he isn't! You don't even know him that well."

"Well, we're on the same football team. I know him better than you do."

"I know and that's why I'm here. I want to try and get to know him better."

He sighed, "Fine, but no drinking!"

"Oh, so you can drink but I can't?"

"Look, if you want to stay then you can't drink. I mean it!"

Dillon was much more of a father-figure than their step dad, Dale, would ever be. Their biological father was killed while serving overseas in Afghanistan. Being two years older than the twins he couldn't help but naturally be the protective big brother. There was a moment Teagon and Dillon were staring each other down. Her small 5'2 framed body looking up to his 5"11 athletically built frame.

**DDD**

"Hey Ty."

Tyler turned back around, "Oh, hey Cody, what's up?"

"Not much, it's good to see you here."

"Thanks."

"So, I see Teagon made it," Cody said with a gleam in his eye.

"You can tell them apart? Most people can't," stated Tyler.

"Then they're idiots. I mean sure, their faces are identical. They both have beautiful long strawberry-blond hair, amazing big light green eyes and the perfect sprinkle of freckles just over their cute button noses. But, their personalities are polar opposites. Teagon is super feminine, flirty, and outgoing; while Kimber is kind of a tom boy, really smart and funny. She usually has her nose stuck in a book or playing some kind of prank on someone. I mean they are both smart but I think Kimber is more into school than Teagon is."

Tyler just sat there almost dumbfounded by the detailed description he just gave of his honorary little sisters. He couldn't help but then laugh.

"Umm, are you that observant with everyone?"

"I don' know. I just know I have been crushing on Teege for over a month now. I want to ask her out but every time I try I freeze up."

"You freeze up? Since when are you shy around girls?"

"I don't know, it's just with Teagon. I feel like we have a connection somehow."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "are you sure football is really your thing? I mean this whole conversation alone tells me you should be taking drama."

"Ohh you are so freaking hilarious!" Cody mocked.

**DDD**

"Excuse me?"

No response.

"Umm, excuse me?"

Kimber looked up from her book to find a cute but lanky, spiked dark brown hair and light brown eyes, framed with black, Louis Vuitton glasses wearing boy around her age. He was shirtless and sported a nice tan that became really enhanced against his white long Bermuda swim shorts.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" Kimber asked feeling a bit annoyed for being interrupted.

She immediately thought to herself that he must just need the time or something stupid. She would never think he was actually there to talk to her.

"What are you reading?"

She sighed, "Lord of the Rings."

"That's a great book. I read it three times."

"That's awesome, do you want me to give you a gold medal and do a few cartwheels in your honor."

Instead of taking offence the boy found her melodramatic toned sense of humor to be really funny.

He laughed, "No, I'm good but thank you for asking," he threw back at her.

His remark caught Kimber off guard. Most people would have just walked away. Instead this boy not only returned her candid remark but then sat down next to her with a big smile on his face. He held out his hand to shake hers.

"I'm Ash, I'm here with my cousin Cody; visiting from California."

"I'm Kimber," she shook his hand; "you're not talking about Cody Ryder are you?"

"Yeah, why?"

She smirked, "Oh, it's nothing; my sister just has a huge crush on him."

"Aww, well unless her name is Teagon, she is out of luck."

Kimber held her bit of information for a moment to find out more.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"He won't stop talking about her. She is the cutest girl ever. She is so pretty. She has the prettiest strawberry-blond hair, beautiful green eyes and the cutest nose with a sprinkle of freckles or something like that," he tried to imitate his cousins description.

Ash then looked closer at Kimber and realized the description he gave fit Kimber to the Tee.

"Umm, you said your name was Kimber right?"

"Yes, but I do have a twin sister."

He cleared his throat, "Oh?"

She giggled, "Yes, and her name is Teagon."

He found himself blushing, "wow I feel so stupid."

"Why? You were just telling me that your cousin has a huge crush on my sister who also happens to have a huge crush on him."

"Humm, I guess you're right. Should we tell them?"

"What? And miss all the fun of watching them squirm around each other not knowing what to say to the other, no way."

**DDD**

"What will you do if I do drink?"Teagon asked in a bit of a bratty tone.

"I'll throw you over my shoulder and drive you home; and you know I'll do it too."

She looked at him for another moment then gave in.

"Okay, okay, no drinking, sheese."

He smiled, "thank you."

"Umm hey," said Cody walking up from behind Dillon.

Dillon rolled his eyes and took a deep breath knowing about his sister's crush. Cody looked really nervous.

"Codes, are you okay? Dillon asked, "You look like you want to throw up."

Cody could have killed Dillon at that moment. He was totally wrecking his moment as he was trying his hardest to be suave. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Me? Noo, I'm cool. I just, you know, wanted to come over and say hi."

Teagon was momentarily speechless. She was watching Cody talk with her brother, watching his nice muscular build, short, ash blond hair, blue eyes and strong jaw line. He has the perfect profile, Teagon thought to herself. Cody then turned and faced Teagon directly.

"He has the perfect face," she sighed silently and thought to herself.

"Hey, umm Teege, I was wondering if you, umm, wanted some punch or something."

"Oh, umm, yeah, I'll go with you."

"Really? Great!" Cody replied beaming.

They started to walk off.

"Hey, Teege, remember our deal," reminded Dillon.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know, I promise," she said as she gave him a big smile and happily went with Cody.

**DDD**

Dillon looked over at Kimber and noticed a boy talking with her.

"Oh why did I have to be cursed with cute sisters?" He thought to himself before returning back to where Tyler was.

Tyler was talking with Stacey Kibler and Mandy Perkins when Dillon arrived.

"Hey ladies," he smiled.

"Hey Dillon," they both said with even bigger smiles.

Before the conversation could go much further, Stefan and Elena walked over.

"Hey Tyler, can we speak with you for a minute," Stefan asked.

"Yeah, sure," he then looked at Dillon and the girls, "I'll be right back, don't have too much fun without me."

He smiled showing his adorable dimples then walked with Stefan and Elena to an area a bit more private.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We were going to ask you that," said Elena.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"Well, more specifically, what's up with Klaus? I mean when he first got here he wanted nothing but Elena so he could build this army of hybrids. He then takes you in and we haven't really heard from him since," said Stefan.

"I don't know. Is that a bad thing? Do you miss him or something?"

"Very funny, no, we just found it a bit strange that's all."

"Look, I don't really pry into my dad's affairs. Sorry I can't help you."

"Wait, did you just say dad?" Elena asked with a stunned look.

"What?" Tyler asked not realizing.

"Dad, you just said you don't pry into your dad's affairs," Elena repeated.

"I did. Huh, I guess I did. Well, so what if I did? Is it wrong?"

"Umm, no I guess not. Does he make you call him that?"

"Damn, you two really don't know him at all."

"Well, sorry Tyler, we don't," answered Stefan, "the only association we have ever known from him is a manipulative ass who only thinks of himself and doesn't care who he hurts along the way."

"Maybe that was the old Klaus, but he's changed. You just have to trust me; and no, he didn't force me or even ask me to call him dad. I called him dad on accident and he and I both discovered that it didn't freak us out; sooo, I guess that's just kind of where our relationship has evolved to."

"Okay, that's cool," said Stefan, not sure of how else to respond to the news.

"Look, maybe you can come over to dinner next week. That way you can see for yourself."

"Yeah, I guess we're open to that, right Stefan?"

"Sure, I guess so."

"Okay, great. In the meantime, do you need anything else? If not, I would kind of like to get back to talking with Stacey."

"What happened with Caroline?" Elena asked.

"I really have no idea. She just stopped talking to me. You have to ask her yourself. Any more questions?" Tyler asked feeling impatient.

"No, we're good, thanks," answered Stefan.

Tyler walked away.

"Wow, we should let Damon know what we found out," said Elena.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

**DDD**

Dillon found his little sisters talking and laughing with Cody and Ash on the couch inside. They each appeared to be sober which Dillon found to be a pleasant surprise.

"Hey girls, it's 10:00," said Dillon as he reached them.

"And the boy gets a blue ribbon for telling time, ding ding ding give the guy a cupee doll," said Kimber.

He scoffed, "The mall closes at 10:00. You told Dale you were hanging out at the mall. So that means….."

"Ohh damn it," said Kimber, "yeah, we have to go if we want the lie to stick."

"Hey, I can drive you girls home," said Cody.

"Okay, but Cody, you have to drop them off at the bus stop. If Dale saw them getting out of your car, dude, shit would hit the fan. Please promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course, I can do that. Not a problem."

Teagon sighed not wanting to leave, "Okay, well, I'm ready," she smiled at Cody then looked at Dillon, "what time will you be home?"

"11:30."

"kay, see you later then."

**DDD**

"Ugh, it's 11. I have to go," Dillon said to Tyler, "do you want me to drive you home or do you want to catch a ride with someone else?"

"No, it's cool. I'll leave now."

**DDD**

Tyler walked through the front door of his house when Klaus was walking by.

"Hey, you're home early," said Klaus.

"Yeah, Dillon had to be home by 11:30 so I just left with him."

"Oh, okay then. Did you eat?"

"Not really, just snacked. I'm pretty hungry actually."

"I can put some New York steaks on the grill."

"Really? This late?"

"Why not? Are you tired?"

"No, not at all."

"Alright then, let's BBQ some steaks," Klaus said with a warm smile.

As they stood in front of the BBQ together, grilling the steaks, Tyler finally found enough nerve to ask Klaus about dinner.

"Umm daaaad," Tyler said hesitantly and looked at Klaus momentarily to see that it was still okay to call him that.

"Yeeessss," Klaus replied drawing out the word yes on purpose as Tyler did calling him dad.

He smiled, "umm, what do you think about having some people over for dinner next week?"

"Who?"

"Mmm Elena, Stefan and Damon….maybe."

Klaus was caught off guard by the request of the guest list.

"Really? What brought this on?"

"I don't know. I guess I kind of just wanted to see who you are now."

"Am I a different person than before?"

Tyler was becoming very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even brought it up. Can we just forget it?"

"No, I want to know what's going on," he said as he flipped the steak.

"I guess…ugh…I guess, you know, when you first came to town you were just focused on starting this big hybrid army and going off with Elena. Now, it seems you may have changed your plan. I don't know. Maybe you haven't. I haven't been paying that close of attention I guess."

Klaus chuckled, "you know, I can't help but find you absolutely charming, like an innocent little boy when you ask me something or express your thoughts to me. You know, you can talk to me about anything. You don't have to be so nervous."

"Really? I just don't want to get you upset."

"Okay, granted, I may have been a bit snappier when you first moved in. I guess I can't really blame you. Sorry about that. And yes, they can come for dinner."

**DDD**

It was 11:31when Dillon walked in through the kitchen door.

"There you are boy! What time did I tell you to get home?" Dale demanded.

"You told me 11:30 sir. It's only 11:31.

"Don't back talk to me boy! I know exactly what time it is!"

"I..I don't understand sir."

"When I give you a time to be home, you get yourself home before that!"

"Wh…what? That doesn't make sense….sir."

"What did I tell you about talking back to me!"

Dale grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him up to his room.

"Take your shorts and boxers off now!"

"But sir, please, I won't talk back again. I'm sorry."

POW! Dale punched Dillon in the face so hard he flew back onto his bed.

"I told you to do something boy! Do as I tell you!"

Dillon grabbed his eye in pain but then quickly stood up and did as he was originally instructed. He took off his shorts and boxers and waited for further instruction as he stood in front of the bed. Tears began to fall due to the utter hate he felt for his mother's husband.

"Bend over the bed."

Dillon obeyed.

Dale took off his belt and began beating Dillon's vulnerable bottom with it. There was no love, no care. It wasn't a spanking, it was a beating. Dale had no mercy on the 17 year old. He whipped him severely with the belt for three minutes straight. Dillon tried with everything not to let Dale know he was crying. The tears escaped but he would be damned if he made it known.

**DDD**

Kimber ran towards her bedroom door so she could help Dillon. Teagon stopped her half way there.

"No, you can't go in there Kimber!"

"But, he needs our help. Let go of me!"

"Kee Kee please! Think about it. If you go in there, Dillon will only get it worse and then you'll be next," Teagon pleaded.

Kimber thought about it for a moment and realized her sister was right. She didn't say anything more. She held her sister as they both sat right where they stood and cried while waiting it out.

**DDD**

Once Dale was exhausted he stopped.

"Damn brat," Dale said then just left the room and left the house.

He was going out for more cigarettes and beer.

Dillon pulled his boxers back up and crawled as best as he could onto his bed lying on his stomach. The girls ran in crying.

"Kimber sat on the bed as Teagon got on the other side of the bed and sat on her knees so she could talk to Dillon face to face.

Dillon, are you okay?" They both asked in a panic.

"Yeah, I've gotten worse," he admitted sadly.

"We all have," Teagon responded as a tear fell from her chin and down onto her arm.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make it hurt any less," Kimber added with a forced smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"He is such a fuckin ass hole!" said Kimber.

"Here, we brought you some ointment and ice," said Teagon tenderly.

He took them from her and immediately applied the ice to his bruised, beautifully long eye-lashed, hazel eye.  
>"I wish he would die," said Teagon.<p>

"I wish Mom would grow a pair and throw him out at least," said Kimber.

**DDD**

Downstairs sat their mother, Elizabeth. She was rocking herself in silence with tears falling endlessly down her face. She listened to the sound of her babies crying in fear. She had made up her mind; it was the last time he laid a hand on any of them.


	5. NO MORE chapter 5

Downstairs sat their mother, Elizabeth. She was rocking herself in silence with tears falling endlessly down her face. She listened to the sound of her babies crying in fear for the last time. She had made up her mind; it was the last time he laid a hand on any of them.

**(WARNING! SOME EXPLICIT LANGUAGE, EMOTIONAL AND PHYSCIAL ABUSE.)**

No More

Tyler ran into Dillon at school and immediately noticed his black eye.

"Hey, what happened?" Tyler asked with real concern.

"Nothing, I just tripped over the hose on the way home from the party and fell onto the door knob. It's kind of embarrassing so don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

The boys walked to their lockers where Teagon and Kimber were standing near talking with Cody. Tyler noticed how Teagon was wearing Cody's letterman jacket.

"Wow, that was fast," said Tyler, "didn't they just start talking to each other not even two days ago?"

"Ya, they spent all day Sunday texting. I don't think Teegsh even ate anything."

Kimber noticed her brother and Tyler. She smiled at them and gestured for them to walk over and they did.

"Hey, so are you two officially dating now?" Tyler asked Cody.

"Yeah," Cody smiled from ear to ear, "I asked Teagon last night."

"Well, I'm happy for you both," said Tyler before he turned to Dillon, "Hey, Dill, do you want to tackle that big oak after football practice tonight?"

"I would love to bro but I have to finish my book report that is due tomorrow."

Tyler looked really disappointed.

"Hey, I'll go with you," said Kimber with enthusiasm.

"What? I don't know. I don't think you are strong enough," said Tyler.

"Seriously? Ohh, so because I'm a girl you just "assume" that I can't handle it?"

"Mmm yeah, pretty much," he answered with a charming smile.

"How would you like to wager on that?"

"Okay, Kimmy Kim, what would you like to wager?"

"Humm, Oh, okay, if I make it as high or higher than you do then you have to come to school tomorrow wearing a pink poofy dress singing, "I'm so Pretty, Oh so pretty, la la la la la," said Kimber trying to hold her laughter.

Tyler sighed then smirked, "Fine, but if I win, and I will, you have to do a striptease down to a bikini to, ummm, Stan Munoz during lunch tomorrow."

"Stan Munoz? Ewww, he's so grungy," said Kimber with her nose crinkled up.

"It doesn't matter," Dillon interrupted, "there is no way I'm allowing you to strip in front of ANYONE! And Ty, you better quickly think of something else to wager if you don't want me to kick your ass for suggesting such a thing."

"Okay, okay, wow, don't get your panties in a bunch. Let me think…(snap) got it! Okay, you have to come to school tomorrow dressed as Shirley Temple when she sang Good Ship Lollipop and of course you have to skip through the hall singing just that."

Kimber rolled her eyes, "ugh, fine, but I'm not worried because I'm going to win."

"Kee Kee, are you sure?" Teagon asked, "That's pretty embarrassing."

"Yeah, yeah, trust me, I got this," she said smugly.

**DDD**

Kimber and Teagon were waiting outside the boy's locker room. Tyler, Dillon and Cody walked out. Cody gave Teagon a big smile and kissed her right away.

"So what are you two going to do right now?" Dillon asked Teagon and Cody.

"I'm having dinner at Cody's. Mom said it was okay."

"Yeah, but did Dale agree to it?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask him. I honestly don't care if he approves or not."

"Teege, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I'll be fine, Dale is working late tonight. I overheard him tell Mom. I'll be home before he will."

"Alright, I'll text you if I hear a change of plans."

"Thanks big bro, you're the best!"

"Yeah, I know," Dillon smirked, "and you Tyler, you better make sure Kimber doesn't get hurt or I will have to kick your ass."

"Dillon, I think you meant to say, Kimber, you better make sure Tyler doesn't get hurt," Kimber stated teasingly.

Dillon laughed, "Okay, how about you both just please watch out for each other? And Kimmy, please try and make it home before Dale."

"Sure, sure, not a problem."

Dillon couldn't help but have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure exactly what would happen; but, something just felt really off."

"Don't worry so much bro. I'll have her back before 8."

DDD

"Here it is," said Tyler.

"What? I thought you said it was a tree that was so tall and wide that it would be a real challenge? I climbed trees like this when I was six!"

Tyler raised his eyebrow, "Oh really? Well, okay then, why don't you take the lead?"

"Fine, I will. Don't fall behind."

Kimber started her way up and she made it more than half way before she had to stop for a breather.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"What? Oh yeah, totally. I was just waiting for you to catch up. I was starting to feel bad for you."

Tyler laughed, "Okay Kimmy Kim, whatever you say."

"So are you ready to go further up or are you calling it quits?" Kimber smirked.

"I have plenty of energy left but are you sure you do?" he smiled back.

"Oh, it's on Donkey Kong!"

Kimber began to climb higher, determined to beat Tyler. She was too focused on getting as high to the top and not paying attention to what was right in front of her. Her foot slipped, she tried to catch herself but missed. She began to fall. It happened so fast she fell right past Tyler. She hit her head and smashed her arm against the thick branches below. Tyler caught her before she hit the ground. She had passed out from hitting her head. A bone was sticking out of her forearm. She was bleeding everywhere, scratches and cuts all over her face and body. The smell of her blood was heavenly to Tyler. He closed his eyes and calmed himself. He had to focus on helping his friend and not feeding on her. He knew Klaus had warned him to never use his blood to heal anyone as they didn't know how a human would react to hybrid blood. She was bleeding pretty heavily and he was afraid she would die. He decided to go on faith that his blood would heal her without any complications. He lowered his fangs, took a deep breath and bit into his own forearm. He carefully opened Kimber's mouth and squeezed as much blood as he could into her. She didn't react. He started to become really antsy. He put Kimber into his arms and held her close as he did his best to feed more blood into her. He began to rock her back and forth, and panicking. He could hear her heartbeat but thought she might possibly be in a coma.

"Please Kimmy, please be okay, please be okay."

She didn't move. Tyler wasn't sure what to do. He thought he may have made things worse by giving his blood to her. He started to cry, blaming his self for the accident. Suddenly he heard Kimber speak.

"What is with all the crying you big baby, I'm fine."

Tyler pulled Kimber away from his chest and looked at her up and down, utterly relieved that she was perfectly okay. She didn't have a scratch on her and her arm was no longer broken. He gave her a huge hug.

"Oh my God, you are okay! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"What are you babbling about? I just slipped and….wait a minute, how did I get on the ground?"

"Oh, well, yes, you did slip and you hit your head, but I caught you. You were unconscious for about 10 or 15 minutes."

Kimber looked over her body and felt her face. She had blood everywhere but no proof of where the blood was coming from. She had no scratches, no cuts and she felt even better than she did before she began the climb.

"I don't get it, I slipped and hit my head but…but, I have blood everywhere and I feel great! And what happened to your arm?"

Tyler looked at his arm which was bleeding due to his self affliction.

"Oh, I must have cut it when I reached out for you; I'm fine. I'm also guessing that's my blood on you. I'm just so relieved that you are okay."

She looked at him in wonderment but being the "go-with-the-flow " kind of girl she was she didn't put too much thought into why or how.

"Well, thanks, I guess. Hey, now that everything is all hunky dory again, let's try again."

"It's getting a bit late actually. Let's try it again later."

"What about our wager?"

"Let's just call it a tie and we'll have a re-match in the future."

"Really? But, I fell."

"Trust me; you proved to me that girls are just as tough as boys. I have no doubt in my mind about that now," he said with a smile showing off his boyish dimples.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, but we are definitely having a re-match, promise!"

He laughed, "I promise, now can I please get you home where it's safe."

She just nodded and smiled slightly.

"If only he knew how un-safe home really was," she thought to herself.

**DDD**

Tyler pulled up to Kimber's house.

"Hey, isn't that Dale's car? I guess he is home early. Umm, do you want me to go in with you and I don't know, try and convince him it's my fault we're a bit late?"

She sighed sadly, "No, it wouldn't matter. Its okay, I can handle it. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I mean maybe…"

"No Ty!" She snapped then immediately felt bad, "I'm sorry, it's not your fault, truly. Dale is just a real ass hole."

"He doesn't hit you guys does he? I mean Dillon said he just yells all the time but never anything physical. Was he lying?"

Tyler looked at Kimber intensely. He wanted the truth. She looked back at him and into his big brown eyes.

"No, its true, Dale's bark is worse than his bite. I just hate being yelled at you know, that's all," she lied as convincingly as she could.

Cody pulled up behind Tyler before he could answer.

"Oh hey, Teege is home now too; great we can walk into together," Kimber sighed heavily.

"Are you sure I can't go in…."

"Tyler, please, we will be fine."

Kimber softly hit Tyler on his arm and gave him a forced smile as if everything would be fine.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, don't hesitate to call if you want to talk or something you know."

She gave him a smile and a nod before getting out and meeting up with her sister. They both held hands and walked inside to face their monster. Tyler and Cody both drove off to their own homes.

**DDD**

Tyler walked in and was called by Klaus right away. He walked into the dining room where he found Klaus sitting.

"Perfect timing, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Great, go clean up and hurry back down. I'll wait for you," Klaus smiled.

Tyler smiled back nervously and ran to the nearest bathroom to clean up for dinner. He looked into the mirror trying to figure out how he was going to get through the night without giving it away that he did something he knew he wasn't supposed to. He took a deep breath and went back to the dining room. He sat down in front of Klaus and started eating right away.

Klaus chuckled, "A bit hungry are we?"

Tyler just shook his head yes as he chewed his food. He was going to try and do everything he could to avoid too much conversation.

"How was the climb?"

Tyler stuffed more food in his mouth and just smiled and gave a thumbs up. Klaus had a feeling he was possibly hiding something from him; but, he decided to play it out for a bit. Tyler finished his dinner and did his best to leave without giving any eye contact whatsoever.

"Okay, dinner was great. I'm going to take a shower and start on my homework."

Tyler got up to leave as quickly as he could. He got half way to the large sliding doors.

"Hold it," Klaus said firmly.

Tyler stopped frozen in his tracks.

"Turn around."

Tyler obeyed and turned around as told.

"Look at me."

He hesitated.

"Tyler, look at me now."

It took a moment but he finally did as he was told and looked at Klaus directly.

"What are you trying to hide?"

"What? Nothing, I just have a big math test to study for, I'm a little nervous about it."

Klaus raised his eyebrow, wiped his mouth with his napkin, threw it down on his plate, stood up and walked over within inches of Tyler.

"Tyler, I know you are keeping something from me. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just want to shower and do my homework."

"Look, I can hear your heart beat; I know when I am being lied to. Now, do you want to tell me the truth or shall I just spank you until you DO tell me the truth? Then I may or may not continue to spank you."

"How is that fair?"

Klaus crossed his arms, "Okay, okay, tell you what, you have one last chance to tell me what happened and if you tell me now, I'll go somewhat easy on you. If you don't tell me now and I have to find out later what happened, you will get triple the punishment you would have originally received."

"And if I am totally innocent?"

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

Tyler looked at Klaus for a moment and thought about his options. He thought about the idea of his punishment being tripled. He decided to come clean. He took a deep breath.

"Alright, Kimber and I were climbing the tree and she slipped and fell. I caught her before she hit the ground but not before she hit her head, past out and broke her arm."

"Oh, I don't like where this is going. Okay, go on."

"Well, I was afraid she was going to die..and…."

"And?"

"I gave her my blood and it worked. All of her cuts, scratches, bruises and even her broken arm healed. It was amazing!"

"Where is Kimber now?"

"Home."

"Did you tell her what happened?"

"I only told her I caught her and she passed out."

"And she just believed you?"

"Yeah, she is really easy-going that way."

"I see so the truth of the matter is that she is home without any idea what really happened; and she can end up with possible strange side effects. Is that about it?"

"Ye yeah I guess."

Klaus looked at his son for a moment, took a deep breath and shook his head. He didn't say another word; he just took Tyler's hand and led him to the nearest couch which happened to be in the center nearest the front door. Tyler started to feel weak in the knees. The last spanking he received was a month prior and he still remembered it well.

"Please dad, I'm sorry."

Klaus didn't respond, he simply sat down on the couch and quickly pulled down Tyler's workout pants and bent him over his knee. It happened so fast Tyler didn't have time to protest or even prolong the inevitable. Once situated in position, Klaus bared Tyler's bottom and began to spank him merely with his hand, using only half his strength. He spanked his boy for a solid minute. Tyler squirmed and kicked but was incapable of escaping. Once Klaus was finished he quickly brought back up his boxers and covered his freshly painted bottom of red. He helped Tyler up and before the blink of an eye; Klaus was standing right beside him and holding him close. He held him close for a couple of minutes before gently puling Tyler away and giving him direct eye contact.

"That spanking was simply a warning. If you ever disobey me like that again the spanking will be much harder and much longer. Do I make myself clear?"

Tyler wiped both of his eyes and let out a bit of a sniffle and a hiccup.

"Yes Sir."

Klaus smiled and kissed Tyler on the forehead.

"Alright then, go shower and get started on your homework."

Tyler smiled slightly before he nodded, pulled his pants up and made his way up to his room; rubbing his tender bottom the entire way.

**DDD**

Kimber and Teagon walked in their house nervously. Dale was sitting at the kitchen table finishing his dinner and drinking the last beer in the house. Dillon and their mother, Elizabeth was nowhere near. Dale barely looked up.

"I don't recall giving either of you permission to do anything."

"S sir, Ma Ma said it was okay," Teagon answered nervously.

"Your mother? Who is the head of this household?"

Kimber and Teagon looked at each other frightened.

"Answer me damn it!" Dale demanded as he pounded his fist on the table.

Both girls jumped.

"You are sir," Kimber quickly answered.

"That's right. Did either of you ask me if you could go out with boys?"

Teagon began to cry as Kimber tried to stay strong and hold her ground.

"No sir, we're sorry. Please, we won't ever do it again," Teagon pleaded.

"Oh, I know you won't and I'm going to make sure of it. Both of you go to your room and prepare yourselves for punishment."

"But sir," said Teagon.

Dale threw down his fork and stood up so quickly his chair fell over behind him. The girls both jumped back, eyes widened with fright. He grabbed them both by the back of their hair and got right in their faces.

"You little sluts just have to always push your luck don't you? Go to your room and prepare yourselves for punishment. If I have to repeat myself one more time I promise you that you won't be able to sit right for at least a month."

The girls said in unison, "Yes sir."

He let go of their hair and let them leave to their room.

**DDD**

"I hate him so much! I wish he would just die!" confessed Teagon.

"I agree," said Kimber, "if only we could kill him and not get caught…well, you would be just fine in prison; I'm the pretty one so I would be able to keep them all distracted and away from you," she said to her identical twin sister attempting to lighten the mood.

Teagon did allow a smile to show but quickly followed a wipe of a few tears as she began to unbutton her jeans, followed by the remaining of her clothes. Kimber sighed and joined her sister's actions. Both girls stood in separate corners, nude and with their fingers linked together behind their head. They didn't have to wait too much longer as Dale walked in and just sat on Kimber's bed.

"Kimber, you first, get your slutty little ass over here!" Dale demanded.

If anything pissed Kimber off more than most of the names Dale threw her way it was being called a slut. Unlike Teagon she was still a virgin and was proud of it. She had a plan to get a scholarship to a top university and boys, as far as Kimber was concerned, would only stand in her way.

Kimber pounded the wall with her fist and sped over to Dale half-cocked. When she was angry she didn't see or hear reason.

"I'm not a slut you frickin prick!"

Dale stayed calm as he was in a little bit of shock that Kimber came at him the way she did. He stood up in front of her, standing a good foot over her. He had the belt still in his hand which Kimber suddenly noticed. Inside she was terrified but her stubbornness wouldn't let it be shown. He looked at her for a moment like he was going to beat her close to an inch of her life. They looked at each other eye to eye; Dale suddenly gave an evil sideways smile.

"You know what you little bitch, you think you are just so tough and can handle anything don't you? Well, contrary to your belief I do pay attention to you girls and I know exactly what will get through to you. Go back in that corner and don't move. I will be right back," he said in a tone resembling a dead calm.

Kimber wanted to throw up. She knew when Dale was calm like this it only meant he was going to be at his worst. She went back to the corner without saying another word. Dale left the room.

"Why can't I ever just shut-up?" Kimber asked herself. "Damn it!"

Moments later Dale walked back in with a rope and pulled their desk chair out and into the middle of the room.

"Kimber, come here," he demanded firm but still calm.

She turned around and noticed the chair and the rope, she wanted to run but knew if she was lucky enough to escape, it would mean that Teagon would pay for it. She obeyed.

"Sit down."

Again, she complied.

"Bend over and hold onto the seat of this chair. I'm going to first punish you for not asking my permission as to whether or not you could hang out with Tyler."

He then stood next to her and cupped her waist with his arm to hold her securely. He had brought up a Rattan Cane from downstairs when he gathered the rope. Without any warning he began her punishment with the cane. It was an 18 inch stick of torture. He brought the cane down hard, fast and persistent for two minutes straight. By time Dale was finished, Kimber's bottom was covered with several welts, black and blue bruises and traces of blood. It was a punishment neither girl would wish on their worst enemy. Kimber had an endless amount of tears running down her face but still refused to completely give in to the pain Dale caused her. He tossed the cane on the bed and stood Kimber up to inform her of what his plan was next.

"I hope the time you spent with Tyler was worth it, was it?"

She didn't want to answer. She wanted to just scream in his face. She was in agonizing pain, so much pain that she felt close to passing out.

"Was it!" He yelled for an answer.

"No sir! It wasn't."

Kimber hated herself for saying it wasn't worth it but the idea of receiving the cane again was too much for her to bear. He chuckled at her sorrowful expression.

"Good! Now for your punishment for pounding the wall and calling me a prick."

Dale sat Kimber down firmly on the chair which simply by instinct she jolted out of due to the immense pain of the surface of the chair having any contact with her severely tender bottom. Dale didn't say a word. He simply threw her back down on the chair and proceeded to tie her hands and feet to the chair which only further humiliated her as she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. It didn't take him long to tie her securely due to his military background training. Kimber's could taste the vial hate she had for Dale rise into her throat.

"Your punishment Kimber is to watch me first punish Teagon for her disobedience and then continue to watch how I punish her for what YOU did."

"NO! Please, please, I'll do whatever you want. Please don't punish Teagon because of me!" She begged.

Dale didn't respond to her plea.

"Teagon! Get over here now!"

She turned around with tears flowing down her face for the pain her sister suffered. She looked solemnly at Kimber then over at Dale. He looked down at her.

"So tell me, you were fucking that boy weren't you!"

"What? No, we were just hanging out and having dinner with his parents, I swear!"

"Humph, you're not only a slut but you're a liar too!"

Teagon knew there was nothing she could say to make Dale believe her. She simply cried and shook her head no. Dale gave Teagon a look as if he were disgusted with her and sat down on the bed; pulling her down with him and over his lap.

"This is for being a slut, a liar and for not asking my permission to go out."

With that Dale picked up the Rattan Cane and brought it down hard, fast and continuingly on Teagon poor vulnerable bottom and the back of her thighs. She kicked and squirmed and fought to get out of his vise grip with all of her strength. She cried on top of her lungs. It was of no avail. He continued the punishment for four minutes. The pain was so intense Teagon did pass out. Kimber was screaming profanities and death threats towards Dale. She was trying as best as she could to get out of the ropes in order to rescue her sister. Dale noticed Teagon was unconscious.

"Well, that's too bad, I was really hoping to have her awake for this…oh well."

He looked over at Kimber.

"Just knowing you are going to witness it will be fine. And remember, I'm only doing this because of you."

Kimber could hardly breathe. She could feel the ropes burn into her wrists and ankles as she pulled and tugged on the knots. Dale slid Teagon off of his lap and onto the bed facing up. Dale stood up in front of her and spread her legs with his as he proceeded to pull down his jeans and boxers.

"Don't you touch her you fucking ass hole! Leave her alone!" Kimber screamed on top of her lungs.

He just laughed at her and continued with his malicious plan. He focused his attention back onto Teagon and started to rub up against her leg and got on top of her and began kissing her. He never entered her. It was more fun for him to torture Kimber.

"Ohh yeah, Kimber, she tastes so sweet. Thank you," he mocked and moaned.

Kimber screamed and screamed for help as she put as much force as she could to free her hands.

"Let her go you bastard!"

Kimber yelled as she finally broke free and ran towards Dale with the chair held high above her. Dale had quick reflexes and stood up and stopped Kimber in process. He grabbed the chair and threw it across the room. He picked Kimber up by her throat and threw her too across the room. She hit her head on the corner of her small bookshelf. It killed her instantly! Dale paid her no mind, he figured she just became unconscious and began to laugh as he stood over her. Teagon soon became conscious again only to find Kimber lying on the ground and bleeding and Dale standing over her with his jeans still down. She immediately jumped off the bed and flung herself onto Dale. She punched and kicked him. He became impatient and walked back over and threw her onto the bed. He held her down tight and simply enjoyed watching her squirm. Teagon continued to scream and fight.

"You ASSHOLE! What did you do to my sister!"

The bedroom door flew open and Elizabeth ran in pointing a gun right at Dale. She had just returned home from the grocery store as she had to buy more beer for her abusive husband.

"That's enough Dale! Let my baby go, pull up your pants and get the hell out!"

He stopped, stood up and faced his wife.

"I'm not going anywhere bitch and I know you are too much of a pathetic coward to pull the trigger."

Teagon scooted back on her bed scared to death, ignoring her inflamed painful bottom. She glanced over at Kimber and noticed she wasn't moving. She wanted to run to her sister but with her mother pointing a gun at her step-father she simply froze. Dale pulled up his clothes but left them unbuttoned. He stepped closer.

"Don't take another step Dale, I mean it! I'll shoot!"

He simply laughed. He believed her words to be preposterous. He grabbed the gun and she fought him for it. They struggled for a good minute or two.

**DDD**

Dillon pulled into the driveway. He just returned from the library. He got out of his car and grabbed his backpack from the back seat. A gun shot went off in his house. He dropped his backpack and ran inside. No one was downstairs. He heard Teagon screaming and ran up to her room. Half way up the stairs he heard two more gun shots go off.

**DDD**

Klaus was working on a painting when his cell phone rang. It was a number he didn't recognize. He would normally let an unknown number go to voice mail but something told him to answer it.

"Hello?" Klaus answered.

"Mr. Mikealson, its Dillon."

"Hey Dill, is Tyler not answering his phone?"

"No, I called for you."

Klaus started to hear the panic in the young boy's voice.

"Dillon, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Please sir; I don't know what I should do."

Dillon started to become a little more hysterical.

"Shhh shhh shhh its okay now, just tell me what you need me to do."

"Please come over. My Mom, my step-dad and…" Dillon began to cry," and Kimber…they're all dead."

"Where is Teagon?"

"She, she is right here with me. I think she is in shock."

Dillon began to rock himself back and forth and began to cry harder.

"Shhh shhhhh okay, stay right where you are. Tyler and I will be right there."


	6. And then There were Five chap 6

"Dillon, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Please sir; I don't know what I should do."

Dillon started to become a little more hysterical.

"Shhh shhh shhh its okay now, just tell me what you need me to do."

"Please come over. My Mom, my step-dad and…" Dillon began to cry," and Kimber…they're all dead."

"Where is Teagon?"

"She, she is right here with me. I think she is in shock."

Dillon began to rock himself back and forth and began to cry harder.

"Shhh shhhhh okay, stay right where you are. Tyler and I will be right there."

**And Then There were Five**

Dillon had dressed Kimber and helped Teagon clothe herself before Klaus and Tyler showed up. Klaus checked the pulse on Elizabeth and Dale, both were deceased without doubt. Just as he turned around to check over Teagon, Kimber gasped and sat up immediately. She grabbed her head thinking there would be a huge gash but found nothing. She quickly realized too that every bruise and scratch that she had prior to her accident was no longer noticeable. She felt no pain.

"Fuck me! I'm so dead! What just happened!

Kimber's voice triggered Teagon out of her trance and she scrambled over to her sister.

"Kee Kee! You're alive! We thought you were dead," she cried as she hugged her.

"Umm, no, no I'm good, still here," she laughed nervously.

Kimber then noticed the look of shock on Dillon's face.

"Hello! Earth to Dillon. 

Still in disbelief he managed to speak.

"Ki…Kimmy, you had a huge bloody gash on your forehead and bruises around your neck and arms. It's all gone, everything, it's gone."

Klaus looked at Dillon then Kimber, Teagon and Tyler.

"Okay, this is what is going to happen. We are going to call the police, tell them what happened, and clear each of your names as possible suspects. Once that is settled you're each moving in with me until further notice. Tyler and I have a few things to explain to each of you. It won't be easy but you will come from this even stronger."

"Suspects? Suspects to what?" Kimber asked.

"It's Mom Kee Kee. Mom and Dale are dead," Teagon answered.

Kimber immediately went into denial about her mother being dead but kept focus on Dale.

"Dale is dead?"

"Yes."

Kimber stood up, walked over to Dale and kicked him really hard. She turned around to see everyone just staring at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"Kimmy Kim," Tyler replied, "you just kicked a dead guy."

"I was just triple checking, that's all; but I won't lie, that felt good to do."

Teagon and Dillon just shook their heads at their sister.

**DDD**

"Wait, so I'm a vampire?" How did this even happen?" Kimber asked suspiciously.

Tyler was hesitant to answer but Klaus gave him a "you better tell her the truth or else" kind of look. He looked at Dillon then Teagon and Kimber.

"It was when you fell from the tree. You were seriously injured; in fact your arm was even broken. The bone was sticking out and everything. I was afraid you would die so I fed you my blood. I knew the blood would have eventually run its course without risk of you turning vamp; but, unfortunately it was only a few hours later you actually got killed. Sooooo with my blood still fresh in your system…."

"I became a vampire," Kimber said softly, "so do I have to drink blood and stuff?"

"Yes," Tyler answered, "but you don't have to feed directly off a human. We have plenty of blood bags to keep us satisfied."

"What about regular food?" Dillon enquired, "I have seen you eat regular food."

"That's just for the pure enjoyment of the taste," Klaus answered, "we as vampires don't need the food to survive unlike humans."

"Ty, were you ever going to tell me?" Dillon asked, "I thought I was your best friend."

"You are, I just didn't want to freak you out."

"Freak out? I thought you knew me better than that. You didn't even try."

"I did, I tried so many different times. I just could never get the words out."

Kimber watched the conversation go back and forth between her brother and Tyler.

"Umm, hello! Newborn vamp here, I am kinda freaking out. Can you lovers spat later?" Kimber said in frustration.

Both boys look over at her and apologized. Teagon then spoke up, directing her question towards Klaus.

"So my identical twin sister is no longer my Identical twin sister?"

"Well, you look identical for now but no, she is now a vampire as you are a human."

Teagon hugged her knees to her chest and began to rock back and forth as she cried. Vampire or human, Kimber could never stand for either of her siblings to be hurting, especially her twin. She walked over and hugged her close. Teagon leaned into Kimber and unknowingly exposed her neck. Kimber could hear her sister's heart beat and the blood pumping through her veins. She had no control over what happened next. Her eyes grew black and her fangs exposed themselves for the prey presently at reach. Klaus pulled Kimber off of Teagon right away and handed her a blood bag.

"Drink this, drink all of it," he said firmly.

"What just happened?" Teagon asked followed by a few sniffles.

Kimber began to feel normal again once she finished her little snack.

"Umm, well, first of all, blood actually is surprisingly tasty; and secondly, to answer your question, I'm not really sure but I THINK I just tried to eat you for lunch."

"I was afraid of this," said Klaus, "I think until Kimber has a lot more control over her impulses, you two should stay away from each other; separate bedrooms and never at any point alone in the same room together. That goes for Kimber and Dillon as well," he said eyeing the three teens.

Teagon quickly stood up.

"Wait, so you're saying that right now when I need my sister the very most in the whole world, I can't be with her!"

"You can, just not without the supervision of me or Tyler."

"Kimber and I have never had to be apart before," Teagon stated as tears fell down her face.

"I'm sorry, I really am. It's for your own safety."

Teagon looked at Tyler and stomped her foot.

"I hate you! You ruined my life!"

Teagon screamed and ran up stairs and into her assigned bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Kimber watched her sister leave heart-broken. She ran over to Tyler and pushed him so hard she knocked him off his feet.

"You should have asked me first! I had a hard enough time fitting in before. Now I'm really a freak! I hate you too!"

Kimber stormed off in the other direction and into the media room and slammed the door. Klaus wasn't used to so much teenage estrogen and calmly looked at Dillon and asked him about his behavior.

"Just so I'm a little more prepared, do you plan on telling Tyler you hate him and running off and slamming a door behind you as well?"

"Umm, no sir."

"Okay, good. Tyler, you and Dillon are in charge of the girls. Keep them safe, I'll be back."

"Wait, dad, I'm just curious. You would never have let me get away with throwing a tantrum, is it because they're girls?"

Klaus gave him a small smirk.

"No, absolutely not. They, including Dillon here are going through a very difficult time right now. I'm not a monster Tyler."

Tyler felt like a jerk.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that, really."

Klaus let out a sigh, "I know son, I know. I won't be too long."

"Where are you going? You know, just in case something happens."

"I'm going to the bookstore. I'm going to buy every book I can find on raising twins and especially on how to raise teenage girls…..lord help me."

Dillon and Tyler couldn't help but snicker a bit as Klaus headed out the front door.

**Three months later**

Kimber had learned to control her natural urges; and was able to once again be alone with Teagon without running risk of sucking her dry. Klaus, per the request of Dillon and Teagon had erased the horrible details of that last day spent with their mother and step-father; Kimber had already blocked it out on her own. Tyler and Dillon were at football practice. Kimber ran down the stairs with Teagon's diary in her hand. Teagon was running after her.

"Give it back! That's mine!" Teagon screamed.

Kimber opened the diary and teasingly read out loud from it.

"Cody is so amazing. I think I'm in love with him. I think he loves me too…."

"SHUT UP KIMBER! Give it back!"

Teagon caught up to Kimber as she was reading from her diary. She tried to take it but Kimber was too strong. The girls wrestled for it. Klaus ran in from the other room.

"Both of you stop it right this instant!"

Neither girl obeyed; they were too much in their own little world. Suddenly he picked them both up. Kimber was under one arm as Teagon was in the other. Both girls still struggled for the diary and continued to banter. The door bell rang. Klaus went to answer it.

"You both better knock it off right now or so help me!"

Klaus adjusted Teagon over his shoulder so he could use his hand to open the door. On the other side stood Elijah with Finn, Finn's wife, Sage and a beautiful little girl whom Klaus had never met before, sucking on her thumb. The twins continued to wiggle and squirm.

Klaus chuckled annoyingly, "please come in and sit down. The girls and I will be back shortly."

He carried both Kimber and Teagon into the kitchen and put them down. The only other person in there was the cook preparing dinner. Klaus took both girls faces, gently one held by each hand. He managed to get them both to look at him directly. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kimber, give Teagon her diary right now."

Kimber obeyed immediately.

"Good, now, Kimber, stay out of your sisters private things; even as twins I know you both need your own personal space; and Teagon, next time something is bothering you, please try to handle it without all the screaming. Consider this a warning because you two have been here long enough to adjust to things now. If this happens again, I will put you both over my knee and spank you good. Do you understand me?"

Both girls looked at each other than back to Klaus.

"Yes sir," they both humbly said in unison.

"Alright, good girls, thank you; now I have a few people I want to introduce you to."


	7. Family chap 7

He carried both Kimber and Teagon into the kitchen and put them down. The only other person in there was the cook preparing dinner. Klaus gently cupped each of their face's with one of his hand. He had them both look at him directly. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kimber, give Teagon her diary right now."

Kimber obeyed immediately.

"Good, now, Kimber, stay out of your sisters private things; even as twins I know you both need your own personal space; and Teagon, next time something is bothering you, please try to handle it without all the screaming. Consider this a warning because you two have been here long enough to adjust to things now. If this happens again, I will put you both over my knee and spank you good. Do you understand me?"

Both girls looked at each other than back to Klaus.

"Yes sir," they both humbly said in unison.

"Alright, good, thank you; now I have a few people I want to introduce you to."

**FAMILY**

Klaus walked in with Teagon and Kimber. The girls got a better look at the woman and noticed she was a red head. It was an instant connection as "gingers" as some people like to call them, are not as common. The girls sat down along with Klaus who was giving his brothers a big welcome smile.

"It's been so long, Finn, who may I ask are these two beautiful girls?"

"I was about to ask the same," Finn smiled looking at Teagon and Kimber, "this is my wife Sage and our daughter Savannah," he paused for a moment, "Savannah, this is your Uncle Nick."

"Congratulations to you both," said Klaus," and when you say daughter…"

"Yes, she is my biological daughter. I met Sage as a human five years ago. We started dating and she got pregnant, got married and here we are; Sage has now joined the Vampire world as Savannah is half vampire, half human."

"Cool," said the twins in unison.

Klaus smiled and looked at the girls.

"Teagon, Kimber, these are my younger brothers, Finn and Elijah and as Finn just mentioned, Sage and Savannah. They are my adopted daughters; I have two boys as well."

"Oh," said Elijah, "where are they?"

"Football practice, they should be home within the hour."

Everyone exchanged pleasantries. Elijah studied the girls for a moment.

"So, Kimber I can't help but notice you are a hybrid such as my brother Nick; but, Teagon, you are still human; what happened?" Elijah asked.

The girls weren't really sure how to answer it so they both looked at Klaus for help. He was distracted by Savannah, trying to win over her affection with his charming smile. She was getting closer but only made it as far as Elijah who was sitting a bit closer to Klaus then her parents. She kept one of her hands on Elijah's knees as she stepped as close as she could without letting go. He smiled over how precious she was before he noticed the girls were looking at him for help with the answer.

"Oh sorry, Ummm yes, well, Tyler, my oldest, he was born a werewolf, I came into his life and made him part vampire as well. He and Kimber were climbing this huge tree awhile back; she fell and was badly hurt. Tyler fed her his blood, she healed just fine; but, that same day a tragedy struck and Kimber ended up getting killed. Fortunately, she had Tyler's blood still within her so she came back to us. I fed her some of my own blood and within the last few months we discovered she was able to turn into a wolf as well. Teagon and Dillon, my other boy, they are still human as of now."

"I'm sorry," said Finn looking at the girls, "you know for the tragedy which I am assuming led you to being orphans."

The girls both politely thanked him for his sympathies. Meanwhile Savannah had bravely made her way closer to the girls and Klaus. She was standing right in front of him, looking up. She had shoulder length with bangs, chestnut brown, straight hair and bluish-green eyes framed with long eye lashes that normally only a boy would be so lucky to be blessed with naturally. She was tiny, perfect button nose, perfect naturally ruby lips and dressed to the nine as her mother. She wore a gray-blue satin, dress with shoulder straps, flared at the bottom and white stockings and lime green rain boots with pink flower designs. She had a small matching back pack that was sitting by her father.

"I love your style Savanna," said Teagon, "very chic."

The little girl looked over at her and with a huge smile, "thank you."

Klaus held out his hands to welcome his niece into his arms. She accepted and he sat her up on his lap.

"Yes, Savannah has been dressing herself for over six months now. She has quite the eye for matching certain colors and patterns; and as you can see, she certainly has her own style," said Sage proudly.

"Really?" Klaus said eyeing Sage then looking back at Savannah, "how old are you?"

She held up four fingers, "I'm this many."

"Four years old? Wow, what a big girl!"

Klaus looked at his niece and it suddenly hit him that in less than an hour he was already madly in love with this beautiful little girl. Fatherhood had really made him much more of a family man than he had been in the past. Savannah put her thumb back in her mouth and started to look at Teagon with an expression that neither of the girls nor Klaus could quite figure out. She just stared at her for a few moments then suddenly she popped her thumb out of her mouth and took a deep breath in as if she smelled something in the air. She kept looking at Teagon as she made a statement geared towards Finn.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

Klaus was in an immediate state of protection over Teagon as she was the only human in the room. He stood up with Savannah and carried her over to the other couch and sat down next to his bother Finn. He wasn't ready to stop cuddling with her but found it safer to be on the other side of the twins since he didn't know his niece's eating habits. Finn handed her a good size sippy cup filled with blood. She leaned against Klaus's chest and drank her unique vampire brew with absolute content. She finished her drink and was getting sleepy. She let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. Finn took her special blanket out of her backpack. He was handing it to her when she decided she was ready to be back in her father's lap. Klaus let out a small pout playfully but kissed her head as he handed her back over to Finn.

"I think the last time I held anyone that tiny was when Rebekah and Kol were little. Speaking of our baby brother and sister, have you heard from them?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Elijah answered, "they are both current residents of Rio."

"Brazill?" Nice!" said Teagon, "I always wanted to go there."

"Really?" Klaus enquired, "Well, I'm sure we can easily make that happen," he smiled at her.

"Well, if you are granting wishes today, can we add Australia or even Africa on that travel list?" Kimber asked a bit shyly.

"Certainly." Klaus answered with a charming dimple enhanced smile.

Both girls looked at one another and realized how grateful they were to be adopted by someone who, so far, appeared to genuinely care about them. Savannah had just fallen asleep when Tyler and Dillon walked in noisily.

"Dad!" Tyler called out.

"Aww, there they are now," said Klaus as he shot a quick glance at his brothers, "I'll be right back."

Klaus quickly made his way to the sound of his child. He noticed Dillon right away. He was holding a bag of ice on his eye and had a split lip.

"Dil, buddy, what happened?"

"Stevens tackled me."

"What?"

"Stevens is one of the linebackers," said Tyler, "he is built like a bus. Dillon was practicing a move that the coach wanted us to try and boom! Stevens came out of nowhere. He hit him so hard his helmet fell off and he landed on his face."

"Damn. Okay, you have two choices; I can heal you right away with my blood or you can heal the human way which will of course take much longer. I support either decision."

Dillon thought about it for a moment. He wasn't thrilled about the idea of drinking blood but he was in a lot of pain.

"Umm, will you help me please?"

Dillon looked like a helpless little boy when he asked Klaus for help. He felt a tug at his un-beating heart.

"Most definitely; but, first I want you to meet some of my family. Just a quick hello then you two can get cleaned up."

**DDD**

Kimber and Teagon ran over to their big brother the second they saw him.

"Oh my God," said Teagon, "what happened?"

"Yeah," added Kimber, "you look like you got attacked by some bookie's minion."

Kimber's siblings looked at her strange for a moment.

"What?" Kimber asked innocently, "I'm just sayin."

Dillon and Teagon smirked then focused back on the situation.

"It was just a football accident, I'll be fine, I promise," said Dillon as he looked up at Klaus with a small smile.

"Yes he will," said Klaus, "but first, Dillon, Tyler, this is Elijah and Finn, my younger brothers; and this is Sage, Finn's wife and their little girl, Savannah. Elijah, Finn and Sage, these are my two boys Tyler and Dillon"

Everyone exchanged smiles, hellos and nice-to-meet-you's. Klaus went upstairs with the boys and fed Dillon his blood before he showered.

**DDD**

The previous night everyone had spent a little more time getting to know one another. It was the following day and most everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. Savannah was sitting in a portable booster seat eating a regular bowl of cereal.

"Crunchy O's, that's my favorite," said Dillon w a charming smile towards the little girl.

"Me too!" She smiled back sweetly.

She had her hair in pony tails and was wearing a royal blue baby doll dress layered with ruffles and light pink polka dots. She wore blue matching Mary Jane shoes with white bobby socks hemmed with ruffled lace.

"So Tyler, Dillon, when is the next game?" Elijah asked the boys.

"This Friday sir," Tyler answered respectfully.

Elijah was impressed with the boys' manners and gave Klaus a nod of approval.

"You can call me Elijah," he smiled, "we'll just keep the sir's for when," he paused, "I mean IF you get in trouble," he said with a wink.

Tyler, Dillon and Kimber each grew wide eyed and each looked over at Klaus for confirmation. Before he could say anything Teagon walked gingerly through the dining room door yawning and pulled a seat up next to Klaus.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," said Klaus.

"Good morning," Teagon answered paying no never mind to the name implied.

"How did you sleep?" Sage asked with concern.

"Lousy," she grumbled, "someone that goes by the name Kimber was tapping away on the laptop all night."

Kimber threw a face loaded with an evil eye towards her twin. Teagon stuck her tongue out. Klaus cleared his throat to get the girls attention. They both looked over at him, he raised his eyebrow and that was all that needed to be done.

"Sorry," both girls said to him.

He nodded in response.

"Alright then, back to my brother's comment earlier; Elijah and I spoke in detail last night and he graciously decided to move in and help me out."

"Help you with what?" Kimber asked.

"Well, just help me with the four of you."

"Sorry to be such a burden," said Teagon with a bit too much attitude.

"Not one of you are a burden and watch your tone little girl," he paused, "that is actually your second warning in less than five minutes. Next time you and I can have a private discussion about it up in your room. Is that what you want?"

Teagon reached within and exhibited her most sorrowful, fluttering, hazel eyes; stuck her bottom lip out just slightly and shook her head no. Klaus looked at her sweet angelic face and let out a deep sigh of defeat. He kissed her nose and within two inches of her face he smiled.

"Okay, good, now please just behave, yes?"

She smiled back and he took it as a yes. Tyler just shook his head slightly knowing that he never would have gotten past a second warning without ending up with a very sore bottom. Elijah noticed the look from Tyler and whispered in his ear.

"I know how you feel. My little sister got away with murder too."

Tyler looked over at him and immediately felt better. It was always nice to know as a teenager that an adult actually understood. He shot him an appreciative smile and received a smile and nod back.

"As I was saying," Klaus stated, "Elijah is moving in to help me insure that the four of you are well taken care of and looked after. I just always feel that I'm not able to give all four of you as much individual attention as you need."

Kimber was feeling really nervous and sick to her stomach. She threw down her fork and ran out with lightening speed. Instantly, Dillon, Teagon and Tyler started to get up to go after her.

"I'll go," said Klaus, "please finish your breakfast."

**DDD**

Klaus found Kimber sitting on the front steps crying. He sat down next to her; brushing a few strands of hair away from her entrancing face.

"Hey kiddo, what is bothering you?" He asked in his toned British accent.

She began to cry harder due to fear.

"I'm sorry Nick, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"For running off like that; please don't be mad. I won't do it again."

Klaus was witnessing a susceptible side of Kimber that he had never seen before.

"Sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong and I'm not upset."

Even through her most vulnerable moment she could hear the serenity in his voice. She started to feel at ease and took in a deep breath. He smiled at her kindly and wiped a few of her tears away.

"Now tell me, what is really bothering you?"

"I…I'm sorry, it's just that…sigh, you're going to think it's silly."

"I promise you, I won't think it is silly."

"I just wanted to hang out with some friends today; and…and I didn't want you to get mad and yell at me for asking."

Klaus was taken back as he didn't think he had ever given the girls any reason to fear him. Tyler, on the other hand he could see as it was a bit rough in the beginning; but not with Dillon or the girls.

"Kimmy, have I ever been upset and yelled at any of you for asking me permission to do something?"

"Umm, noo."

"Okay, then why would you think I would start now?"

"I don't know. I was kinda nervous already; but then you said Elijah was moving in, I just totally freaked out."

"Any idea why?"

"Well, I was just starting to get used to you and now I gotta start over with Elijah."

"Start over? Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. I just asked my brother to move in because his wife of two whole years decided to change her mind. She just got up and walked out. I used you four as an excuse to get him to move in. Granted, I could use an extra hand with you four sometimes but it's never anything I can't handle. I just didn't want Elijah to feel I was asking him to move in out of pity."

"Isn't it though? You know, out of pity?"

"No, and don't tell him but I missed him. I miss all my brothers and my sister."

Kimber felt truly at ease and gave her adopted father a sweet smile. He smiled back at her.

"Oh, and the answer is yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Yes, you can hang out with your friends today."

She flashed another big smile his way, "thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as he stood up and opened the front door, "come back in when you're ready."

"I will," she said as she took out her cell phone.

Klaus went back inside as Kimber began to send a text out to her new friends.

"Nick said yes!"

Tony, one of Kimber's new friends and small crush wrote back.

"Awesome! Jessica, Steve, Ariel and I will pick you up in an hour."

"Sweeeet! See you soon!"


	8. Acting Out Chap 8

"Start over? Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. I just asked my brother to move in because his wife of two whole years decided to change her mind. She just got up and walked out. I used you four as an excuse to get him to move in. Granted, I could use an extra hand with you four sometimes but it's never anything I can't handle. I just didn't want Elijah to feel I was asking him to move in out of pity."

"Isn't it though? You know, out of pity?"

"No, and don't tell him but I missed him. I miss all my brothers and my sister."

Kimber felt truly at ease and gave her adopted father a sweet smile. He smiled back at her.

"Oh, and the answer is yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Yes, you can hang out with your friends today."

She flashed another big smile his way, "thank you."

**ACTING OUT**

Cody was already picking Teagon up so they gave Kimber a ride over to her friend, Reagan's house. He pulled into the driveway and parked. Kimber got out and leaned in on the window where her sister was sitting on the passenger side.

"Have fun Kee Kee," said Teagon.

"Thanks, you too."

Kimber gave her sister a kiss on the cheek, thanked Cody for the ride and then was off with skateboard in hand. They watched her walk to the front door then he pulled out to leave.

"I didn't know your sister was a skater," Cody inquired.

"She wasn't until she started hanging out with some Naddy chick and this Reagan."

Cody laughed, "If I didn't know better I would say you sound a little jealous."

"Jealous, I am so not jealous," she huffed.

Cody just shook his head and smiled, "okay baby, I so believe you…not."

She sighed, "Fine, maybe just a little. I just know that Kee Kee has been spending a lot of time with them and not even bothering to invite me. I mean, even when I'm with you I invite her to join us like every other time. She hasn't even once."

Cody saw the sad expression on his girlfriends face.

"I'm sorry. Have you thought about inviting yourself maybe?"

"What? I don't want to go where I'm not wanted."

"Well, I'm sure Kimber would want you there. I'm guessing that maybe she thinks you are not into skating so you wouldn't be interested in hanging out with them."

"Okay "Dr Cody," maybe but it still would be nice to be asked."

**DDD**

Reagan opened the door and gave Kimber a huge smile and hug.

"Come in."

Kimber gave her newest friend a big smile and stepped in. She looked around. The house wasn't near as big as hers but it was still luxurious just the same.

"Nice house, what did you say your parents did for a living?" Kimber asked as she walked further in.

"Oh my dad is a lawyer and my mom is like some activist junkie. She has like a different cause every couple of weeks it seems."

That got a small giggle out of Kimber as they both walked into the living room. There were several others already there. Reagan introduced everyone.

"Kimber, you already know Naddy from school; but, this is Little Bit, Bullet and Kash. They go to Pioneer High."

"So I can see how Little Bit got her name being how tiny she is, but Bullet, do you run as fast as a speeding bullet or something?"

Kimber asked the tall, lean, half black, half Italian, beautiful green eyed seventeen year old.

"No, my dad shot me when I was 12. I still have part of the bullet wedged in my chest."

"Ohh shit, sorry. I totally feel like an ass now."

He smiled, "it's cool, don't worry about it."

"Where is your dad now?" Kimber asked curiously.

"Kimmy," said Reagan, "nosy much?"

"It's okay Sunshine, I don't mind." He then looked at Kimber, "he's still in prison and isn't up for parole for about twenty more years."

"I'm really sorry," Kimber said again genuinely.

"It's really okay. It actually turned out for the better. My mom met this guy a year later and he is really cool. He is a much better father than my real dad ever was."

"A nice step-dad? Wow, that must be nice. Mine was a complete ass."

"Sorry."

"Eh, you know, it is what it is; but, it's cool now. The guy Nick that adopted me, my sister and my brother is pretty cool," Kimber said before looking over at Reagan, "Sunshine?"

"Oh, yeah, it's a nick name I have had since third grade. I have always been so much taller than everyone in my class. I got the nick name because some would say I could touch the sun. It's kind of annoying but I'm used to it now."

"Okay, sunny sunshine, I like it," Kimber teased.

"It's just sunshine, no reason to add on to it," Reagan playfully scoffed.

Kimber smiled at her and sat close to Kash. She thought he was really cute and she wished more than anything she could sit far from him due to her own insecurities; but, there wasn't anywhere else to sit. She took a deep breath and told herself to just be funny, everyone loves funny. He had short black hair, styled as a faux hawk and his skin was a shade darker than cream colored coffee. She kept looking at him. She tried her best not to but she thought he had the most beautiful face.

"So you keep looking at me like you want to ask me something," said Kash with a charming smile and a dash of two adorable dimples.

"Oh umm yeah, it's just that you remind me of this actor…"

"Ohh, I know I know Taylor Lautner right? I hear that A LOT!"

"Noo, not him, you know that guy from The Last of the Mohicans, Ummm Wes Studi."

"Wes Studi?!" Kash gasped.

Kimber started giggling and the others quickly caught on that she was just being a smart ass, including Kash.

He gave a big smile, "Okay, okay, I see how you are," he then turned to Reagan, "I like this one."

**DDD**

Dillon, Tyler, Klaus and Elijah were throwing the football around; with the two vampires and hybrid being careful not to knock the breath out of Dillon, (the human) when they threw it to him. Finn, Sage and Savannah just arrived back from a day at one of the local parks. The little girl was sound asleep on Finn's shoulder. He gave a nod hello to his two brothers and recently adopted nephews as he and carried his daughter inside, his wife not far behind him.

The game of throw and catch was coming to an end and they were all heading back in the house as Cody dropped Teagon off. She gave her boyfriend a kiss goodbye and headed inside. She gave each of the guys a big smile and each returned the smile happily.

"Where is Kimmy?" Klaus asked once Teagon was in hearing range.

"Oh, I thought….ohh shit."

"Teagon, where is your sister?"

Teagon would have always covered for her sister; but, her sister also would have given her a chance to come up with a good cover up. This time though Kimber simply told Teagon she would be getting a ride from Kash and so there was no need for she and Cody to pick her up. She told her sister in a way that made Teagon assume she had already gotten the okay from Klaus. Teagon felt bad that she was about to squeal on her sister; but, she was also hurt and couldn't help but feel slightly abandoned by her own twin.

"Teagon, hello Teagon, I asked you a question," Klaus said with a tone of authority.

She quickly snapped out of it, "Oh, I'm sorry. She said she was going to get a ride home with one of her friends. I can call her if you want."

"No, that's okay sweetheart, I'll call her. Go inside and get ready for dinner."

"Yes sir."

Everyone went inside while Klaus stayed behind and called his delinquent daughter. There was no answer. He called again and no answer. He went inside, everyone had dinner. It came and went and still no word from Kimber. Teagon was up in her room doing homework as was Dillon and Tyler. It was half past nine o'clock. Klaus was pacing back and forth. Elijah and Finn were with him.

"Should I go out and look for her? What if she is hurt?"

"Nick, I'm sure she is fine," reassured Finn, "she is just being a teenager and testing her boundaries right now."

"How do you know that? How do you know she isn't…."

Before Klaus could finish his spout of "what ifs" Kimber walked through the door. She had cut her hair shoulder length and it was now layered with purple stripes; and she was wearing black eyeliner.

"Where in the hell have you been young lady? I have called you and called you, why didn't you answer me?"

"Chill Nick, I was just out with my friends and I didn't answer because I didn't feel like it."

Klaus, Elijah and Finn were each taken back at the brave front the little girl in front of them was showing. They couldn't believe she came in with the attitude that she did and didn't flinch once in doing so. It was obvious she was testing her boundaries with her new father.

"First of all, watch the attitude this very second. You are already in seriously hot water. Second, you know better than to not pick up your phone when I call. That is a house rule and I know that you know it. Third, it is a school night and your curfew is 6:30 unless another agreement was given; which in this current case it was not."

Kimber let out a big sigh, "Fiiiinne, can I go to my room now?"

Klaus was again taken back.

"NO, absolutely not, you are in big trouble."

Kimber was finally showing signs of worry now. She truly believed she would have just received a warning.

"Tr trouble? Bu but this is my first offence."

"Your first offence? If you had just arrived home maybe thirty minutes late then yes, you probably would have just received a warning; but, you didn't. You arrived three hours late, with attitude and you admitted to getting my phone calls but ignoring them. You lost your chance for simply receiving a warning. Your sister and brothers are studying so you and I are going to go in the library."

Kimber looked at Klaus then Finn and Elijah. She appeared to be very nervous.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Let's go Kimber. The longer you hesitate the worse it's going to be."

She had no idea what sort of punishment she was going to receive from her newest father. She witnessed Klaus spanking Tyler once and he went fairly easy on him compared to anything Dale would have done to Dillon. She was still unsure and suddenly lost every bit of attitude she had and felt weak in her knees. She walked in the library with Klaus. He sat down on a long brown fabric couch as Kimber stood right in front of him. He knew of her history and the way Dale had treated them.

"Kimber," Klaus said softly, "I'm not going to beat you. I'm not going to humiliate you or belittle you in any way. I love you very much. I'm simply going to give you a spanking for your actions tonight. Do you understand the difference between a spanking and a beating?"

"I, I think so."

"Okay, good."

Klaus unsnapped and unzipped her jeans and pulled them down to her thighs. He put her over his knee and without notice he just began the spanking. It was her first spanking as half vampire and half werewolf. She noticed her pain threshold was larger than as a human but it was still quite painful. He spanked her for a solid minute before pulling her panties down and baring her young firm bottom.

"Nick! Please stop, I have learned my lesson, truly."

Kimber pleaded as she squirmed and wiggled, doing her best to escape the hands of doom. Another minute in a half or so went by before Klaus stopped. Kimber's bottom was bright red and she thought it felt as if it were on fire. He pulled up her panties and lifted her up and turned her over as he sat her carefully down on his lap. She had tears flooding down her face; but, she was stubborn and refused to completely just let her feelings go and cry. She had to keep control of every little thing she could. Klaus held her for a few moments. He was doing his best to bond with her. She wasn't ready. Not yet.

"May I please go up to my room now?"

Klaus wasn't satisfied. He could feel Kimber still emotionally pushing him away. He knew not to push the issue.

"Yes, you may."

**DDD**

Kimber walked in with blood shot eyes from crying. Teagon looked up from her math book. She got up from her bed and quickly stood by her sister's side.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nick spanked me."

"He did? Wow, well, it wasn't, you know.."

"Like Dale? No, he didn't beat me. There was no name calling, nothing. He actually even told me he loved me."

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because, I think he may actually have meant it. I don't know, we'll see."


	9. Dinner Guests PART 1 chap 9

**Kimber walked in with blood shot eyes from crying. Teagon looked up from her math book. She got up from her bed and quickly stood by her sister's side.**

"**Are you okay? What happened?"**

"**Nick spanked me."**

"**He did? Wow, well, it wasn't, you know.."**

"**Like Dale? No, he didn't beat me. There was no name calling, nothing. He actually even told me he loved me."**

"**Why are you smiling?"**

"**Because, I think he may actually have meant it. I don't know, we'll see."**

**DINNER GUESTS**

**(PART 1)**

It was Monday morning and Tyler was on his way out to school when he made a small detour over to his father.

"Hey dad, do you think we could do that dinner this weekend? You know with Damon, Stefan and Elena."

"Aww, yes, dinner," Klaus thought for a moment, "Sure, yes, this Saturday works. Have Elena extend the invite to her guardian, Alaric and brother, Jeremy as well."

Tyler gave his father a big cheesy grin, "I will thanks."

Dillon came down the stairs followed by Teagon.

"Tyler, come on, let's go," Dillon called out.

Tyler gave his dad one more smile then ran over to join Dillon.

"Bye Daa mmm Nick!" Dillon called out.

Tyler noticed.

"Bro, you almost said it," Tyler tried to whisper but Klaus could still hear them perfectly.

"I almost said what?"

"You almost called Nick, dad."

"What? You're crazy. I don't know WHAT you're talking about?"

Tyler just laughed, "Yeah, yeah sure you don't."

The boys were half-way out the door when Teagon walked over to Klaus. She looked adorable as usual; wearing a short beige sundress with coral colored polka dots and black flats. He was still grinning from ear to ear; knowing that Dillon too was seeing him like a dad as well.

"Nick, may I please have twenty dollars?"

He pulled out his wallet and handed a twenty dollar bill to her.

"What do you need it for?"

"It's for supplies in Art class."

"$20 per student?"

"No it's $10 per student; Kimmy has the same Art class as I do. Trust me, if I know Kimmy; and I do; she won't even think about that $10 until our teacher walks around taking up the collections today."

Klaus laughed, "You know, that does appear to be our Kimmy doesn't it?"

Before Teagon could answer they heard a clunk and a rolling of tires, skateboard tires.

"KIMBER! Do NOT skate in the house! If you do it again I'm taking your board away for two weeks!"

She just looked over at Klaus, who was a good 100 feet away, got off of her black colored skateboard that read, YOUTWITFACE, underneath with red tires; and mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, like that is going to fucking happen."

Within a split second Klaus was standing directly in front of Kimber with her board in his hand. It was clear that she temporarily had forgotten her new daddy was a vampire and had the speed of lightning and immaculate hearing. She looked up at him with her big green eyes. Even with the purple streaks in her hair, she looked like a little girl who got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar right before dinner.

"Pardon me; but, maybe you just might need a reminder of what happens to little girls who clearly are in need of an attitude adjustment?"

She cleared her throat, "No sir, I'm sorry."

It hadn't even been 24 hours since Kimber found herself over Klaus's lap receiving a good hard spanking. She was still feeling the results every time she sat down. Klaus looked at her for a moment to read just how genuine her apology was. He believed her and handed the board back.

"Okay, don't let it happen again, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," Klaus kissed Kimber on top of her head then Teagon, "hurry up and catch up with your brothers, they're waiting in the car."

Teagon rolled her eyes at Kimber but then found herself distracted by her outfit as they walked out the door.

"What are you looking at?" Kimber asked.

"Your outfit, it's cute. I mean, it's not my style but I like it."

Kimber was wearing knee high all star black and white converse shoes, jean shorts folded up on the hem with a few tears purposely designed into the fabric, a black crop top and a purple long sleeve plaid flannel shirt.

"I like your new hair cut too by-the-way," Teagon smiled at her twin sister, "it's really cool. And I like how the purple stripes in your hair match the color of your shirt."

"You really think so?"

Kimber always thought of her sister as being the fashionista of the two. She never would admit it but Teagon's opinion meant everything to her.

"Yeah, I totally think so."

Teagon walked a bit ahead as she saw Tyler and Dillon giving her a look to hurry up. Kimber smiled to herself and caught up with her and into the car.

**DDD**

Tyler ran into Stefan and Elena in the school halls in between classes.

"Hey, Stefan!" Tyler called to get his attention.

Stefan and Elena stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey, what's up Tyler?" Elena asked with a smile.

"This Saturday night, we would like for you both to come over for dinner; Oh, Damon, Jeremy and Alaric too of course."

"We?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, we; you know, me, my dad and the rest of my family," Tyler grinned with his big charming dimples.

Stefan smiled back, "You're pretty happy aren't you?"

Tyler thought for a brief moment, "Yes, I mean I do miss my biological parents; but, yes, I'm happy with my new family. You know especially considering what I am, I just feel like I belong."

"It's always good to feel like you belong," Elena added, "and I can't answer for the others yet but Stefan and I will definitely be there."

"Great! Well let me know about the others soon okay; our chef is very particular. Dinner is at six."

**DDD**

"UGH! I hate waiting for our brothers to finish football practice every day just to get a ride home," complained Kimber as the two girls sat on top of the high school bleachers on the football field.

"Our brothers?" Teagon smiled.

"Umm, well, you know…"

Teagon giggled, "Don't hurt yourself, its cool. I always kind of thought of Tyler like an older brother anyway so it's really not THAT much of a stretch."

"Mmm yeah true, good point," Kimber agreed, "but still, this is so boring."

"I don't mind the view myself."

"That's because you have Cody to drool over."

"Shuuut uup, whatever," Teagon giggled in reply, "You know what though, Cody is adorable; but, it's kind of all he is, just adorable."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't challenge my mind whatsoever. I'm debating about breaking up with him and going for an older guy."

"I thought you were totally crazy about him?"

"I was but then I got to know him better. I mean, he is a super nice guy and super cute, great body; but, he's just kind of a block head."

Kimber laughed, "Okay, well, just let him down easy. Like you said, he is a nice guy."

"OH hey, aren't those your friends coming our way?"

Kimber stood up and sure enough it was. She waved her arm as one big hello; they each waved back as they continued to walk to the bleachers. Moments later all of Kimber's new friends were surrounding the twins. Kash intentionally sat next to Kimber and gave her a big smile.

"What are you smiling about you big goof?" Kimber asked teasingly.

"Just smiling at you, that's all."

"Why?"

"Because, I like you."

"Okay, ummm so anyway, "Kimber panicked and quickly changed the subject, "what are all of you doing here? I mean, I think it's great you're here, just curious."

"It's Friday night," Sunshine answered, "I told the rest of the group where you were and we all decided to track you down and figure out what we should do tonight."

Teagon started to feel left out. She was anything but shy and normally fit right in with any group; but, these were specifically Kimber's friends. She didn't want to feel like she was taking over in any way. Kimber noticed Teagon's reaction.

"Okay, but do you guys mind if my sister hangs out with us too?"

"Not a problem at all," Bullet answered giving Teagon a big smile and wink.

"Umm, well, my boyfriend, Cody and I were going to hangout. Do you mind if he comes too?"

"The more the merrier," Naddy, AKA Little Bit, answered cheerfully.

"Okay, cool beans," Kimber replied, "let me think, let me think."

As Kimber and the others were thinking of something to do Tyler, Dillon, Cody and another named Brandon walked over."

"Hey," said Tyler while looking at Kimber and Teagon, "do you two have any plans tonight?"

"Actually, we were all just trying to think of something, why?" Teagon asked.

"Brandon's parents are gone for the weekend and he invited all of us over to kick it."

"All of us," Kimber asked, "as in all of us here?"

"Yeah," Brandon replied, "any friends of Ty's and Dillon's sisters are friends of mine."

The truth was Tyler and Dillion asked Brandon to help them figure out a way of getting to know Kimber's new friends without making it look like over protective big brothers.

**DDD**

A couple of hours later after getting Klaus's permission, Tyler, Dillon, Kimber and Teagon went over to Brandon's house. Shortly after they arrived, Cody, Kash, Bullet, Sunshine, and Little Bit were knocking on the door. Tyler's girlfriend, Stacy and Dillon's girlfriend, Mandy had already been waiting at the house with Brandon and his girlfriend, Lacey.

With thirteen teenagers it could have been construed as a small party; but, they truly were just hanging out. Getting a bit tipsy off of beers but nothing more; they were all pretty buzzed when they got on the subject of school.

"Damn, I almost forgot! I have to study for Mrs. Shatner's history quiz on Monday. I swear, she is the meanest bitch ever!" Brandon complained.

Kimber too was in Brandon's history class and like Brandon; she hated Mrs. Shatner just as much.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Kimber leaped in, "What if you didn't HAVE to study for that test and still get an A?"

"What are you babbling about?" Dillon asked through a buzzed scoff.

"Look, all of us who have Mrs. SHITner know that she grades really tough. We also know she is a real bitch. I say we sneak into the school and steal the test. We can all get the answers and maybe even make a few bucks from it."

"How?" Tyler asked.

"DUH, sell the answer sheet."

"I'm in," said Kash.

"You don't even go to our school, are you sure?" Kimber asked.

"Totally, if you're doing it, I want to help you."

Kimber blushed a little but then re-focused her attention.

"Okay, who else is in?"

"Not me," Teagon answered.

"Aww come on," Kimber whined.

"No way, I'll never get into Yale if I have breaking and entering **and** cheating on my record. You have fun!"

"Chicken!" Kimber taunted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Well, I'm in," said Dillon.

"Okay, me too," Tyler added.

"Anyone else?" Kimber asked.

"Okay, count me in too," said Brandon.

Naddy, Bullet and Sunshine also agreed. Everyone then looked over at Cody. Cody looked at them then Teagon.

"Go ahead;" said Teagon, "it's your funeral."

"Umm can I talk to you in private?" Cody asked Teagon.

The two walk to another room.

"Come on Teage, don't be such a scaredy cat."

"I'm not being scared. I just don't want to be stupid."

"Oh, so all of us are stupid?"

"The plan is, yes."

"Fine, then I guess I'm stupid too."

"FINE!"

Cody trumps back into the living room, "I'm in."

Teagon just rolled her eyes.

**DDD**

Once everyone was in they created a plan. They each went back to their own homes before each of their curfews. The plan was to meet back at the school around two in the morning.

Teagon was sound asleep when Kimber, Tyler and Dillon snuck out and drove to the school. Everyone else who said was in was there waiting for Kimber. They had automatically dubbed her the leader of the operation.

**DDD**

The mission was a success or so they thought. As they were each walking out the police were there waiting for them. They had set off a silent alarm within the school. They all scattered but only Tyler and Kimber got away due to their supernatural sonic speed.

"Damn it! Ty hold up, they have Dillon!" Kimber cried out, "What are we going to do? It looks like they all got caught."

"Shit!" Tyler thought for a minute, "Shit! Shit! Shit! There is only one thing we can do now."

**DDD**

Kimber and Tyler quietly make their way back in the mansion they called home and up into Klaus's bedroom. Tyler took a deep breath, looked at Kimber then gently attempted to wake up their adoptive father.

"Its 4:30 in the morning," Klaus grumbled, "you better have a very good reason for being awake right now."

Tyler swallowed hard, "sorry dad, we don't."

Klaus sighed, sat up and looked over at two of his children, waiting for them to explain.

"Umm, Dillon is sort of in jail."

"Sort of?"

"Okay, more than sort of."

"For what?"

"Wellll," Tyler stalled.

"Spill it little boy, what were you three doing?"

"We snuck into the school and kind of messed up our history teacher's room. As we were leaving the police were there and Dillon got caught."

"Yeah, stupid human speed," Kimber mumbled.

Klaus was about to say something when the phone suddenly rang. He looked at the caller I.D. it was the Mystic Falls police department.

"Ohhh you three are in SO much trouble!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…THANK YOU IN ADVANCE FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS. THEY KEEP MY CREATIVE PASSION FLOWING AND MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! XOXO**


	10. Dinner Guests Part 2 chap 10

"Spill it little boy, what were you three doing?"

"We snuck into the school and kind of messed up our history teacher's room. As we were leaving the police were there and Dillon got caught."

"Yeah, stupid human speed," Kimber mumbled.

Klaus was about to say something when the phone suddenly rang. He looked at the caller I.D. it was the Mystic Falls police department.

"Ohhh you three are in SO much trouble!"

DINNER GUESTS

(Part 2)

Klaus arrives back home with Dillon by his side. Kimber and Tyler were already sent to bed.

"Go straight to bed Dillon. I'll deal with the three later on."

"Yes sir," Dillon answered meekly before heading upstairs to his bedroom.

**DDD**

Teagon woke up early for a Saturday. She went downstairs still in her sleep ware. She wore a fitted short sleeve, fuchsia night shirt with a black heart in the center, fuchsia plaid short boxers and Monty Python Killer Rabbit white slippers and she had her hair up in a high pony tail which she threw together as she walked out of her room. The remaining three teenagers in the house were still asleep. Teagon went into the kitchen where she found Elijah sipping on a cup of warm human blood not knowing what it was.

"Can I have some?" Teagon asked.

Elijah smiled and moved the cup closer so Teagon could see what he had inside.

"You want some of this?"

She looked inside and instantly felt sick to her stomach.

"Eewww Elijah, please, it's WAY too early."

He chuckled, "sorry, but you did ask for some."

"Yeah but I thought it was coffee," she pouted.

Elijah chuckled again.

"So not funny," she whined playfully.

"Oh but it is," he laughed, "I'm sorry, you just look so adorable when you pout. I never saw you pout before."

Klaus walked in with a yawn then replied, "That's because she is generally the good one, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing, she just found I was drinking blood when she thought it was coffee; and she just had this really cute pouty face."

Klaus smiled at Elijah then kissed Teagon on top of her head. He walked over to the coffeemaker and turned it on.

"Breakfast?" Klaus asked Teagon.

"No thanks, just coffee and toast," she smiled.

"Are you sure? That really isn't very much."

"I'm sure."

"Teage…:"

"Nick, I promise, it's enough. Remember, I'm human, I still have to watch what I eat or I'll blow up like an elephant."

Klaus and Elijah both looked at her in amazement.

"Teagon," said Elijah, "there is NOTHING overweight about you. You have a perfect, athletic body."

She smiled, "thanks but I feel fat."

Both Elijah and Klaus knew it would be an endless battle if they tried to convince her she wasn't fat. They both decided to drop the subject for the time being and to simply keep an eye on her and her eating habits.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm not going to argue with you about it," said Klaus," we will just agree to disagree. For now, I need to know, will Cody be joining us tonight for dinner?"

"No, he isn't feeling well," she paused for a moment, "oh, do you think maybe Kimber and I can practice driving a bit with you today? I still need to practice parallel parking and Kimmy needs the hours too."

"I'm sure either I or Elijah can take you driving later on; but as far as Kimber goes, I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"Kimber, Tyler and Dillon each snuck out last night and snuck into the high school. Tyler and Kimber got away but Dillon was caught and arrested. Needless to say, those three are in really big trouble."

"Ohhhhh."

Klaus crossed his arms, "you didn't by chance know anything about this did you?"

The last thing Teagon wanted that morning was to get in trouble, she thought about her argument for a minute before responding.

"Before I answer, I ask you, you and Elijah here are brothers; did you two always tell your parents everything the other was doing or did you keep a lot of secrets between just the two of you or your other siblings?"

Klaus smiled as he knew where she was going with her questioning. He appreciated her quick and intelligent way of thinking.

"No, we didn't tell our parents and we kept many secrets," Klaus answered.

"Well, then please keep that in mind right now when I confess that I did know. I just didn't tell because it wasn't anything really dangerous, it was just stupid."

Both Elijah and Klaus chuckled. Klaus kissed Teagon on the bridge of her nose, "Alright sweetheart, you're off the hook; but, do you promise me that IF it were something potentially lethal you would tell me?"

"Yes, I promise."

**DDD**

It was close to noon when Tyler slumbered down the stairs along with Dillon and Kimber. Klaus was walking past when he discovered the three of them.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to wake up? Rough night?" He mocked.

"Daaad," Tyler groaned.

"What?" He pretended to act surprised, "I just thought maybe all that gallivanting last night might have taken a bit of a toll out of the three of you."

They each simply groaned from exhaustion.

"Alright, well I have errands to run for dinner tonight. You three are currently under house arrest. I have spies so don't even THINK of leaving. No TV, no cell phones. Elijah will be back later on with Teagon. I'll be back in about three hours; and when I do get back I'll properly deal with each of you for last night."

"Wait, Nick, what is Teagon doing with Elijah?" Kimber asked curiously.

"Driving lessons."

"They went without me?" She pouted.

"Teagon did ask for you to join but you are in trouble right now. IF you behave now I'll take you tomorrow. Until then, you stay here with your brothers, understood?"

She sighed, "Yes sir."

Klaus nodded, "Alright, so when Elijah comes back he is in charge. Until then like I said, I have spies everywhere so be on your best behavior."

They each agreed to behave as Klaus walked out the front door with his car keys and to-do list in hand. Once the door shut Kimber turned to her brothers.

"He doesn't _really_ have spies does he?"

"Honestly Kimmy, I wouldn't put past him; and considering how much trouble we are already in I personally rather not test that theory," answered Tyler.

"I'm with Ty on this one Kee Kee."

"Chillax you two, it was just a question. I'm too tired to do anything that requires creative thinking. I'm going to take a shower."

**DDD**

It was close to an hour later when Kimber returned to the bottom floor of the mansion. She was wearing black leggings with huge red bloody-like pentagrams displayed all around; a black, slightly oversized t-shirt featuring an evil little girl wearing a red dress and holding a butcher knife in one hand and a purple teddy bear in the other. She topped her look with Steampunk MaryJane's. The platform of the shoe was two inches in front and three in the back. They were purple (perfect match to the teddy bear and the purple highlights in her hair), and studs around the upper base of the shoe. To Kimber the outfit was simply comfortable; but to many boys, it was sexy. It hugged her petite, curvy body perfectly. Her beautiful, angelic soft face was identical to Teagon; yet she refused to believe she was beautiful herself. She would always freely admit and agree that Teagon was the gorgeous one. She would make fun of herself and tell people she got the "ugly end" of the stick; no one would ever agree with her of course, yet, it was a belief she sadly had about herself. Teagon and Dillon blame Dale for Kimber's low self-worth. Somehow he got under her skin further than he did with them.

Kimber joined her brothers in the kitchen sitting at the island.

"That looks amazing, I am so hungry," said Kimber as she sat down to a plate of steak and eggs.

Tyler got up and took out a warm cup of blood out of the microwave. He handed it to her. She made a bit of a face. Tyler laughed at her display of disgust.

"I swear you must be the only vampire/werewolf in all history that finds blood repulsive," stated Tyler.

"It's the idea of it and where it comes from that gives me the heeby geeby's. I like the taste I just wish you and Nick would tell me its fruit punch instead."

Tyler laughed, "Okay, then drink your fruit punch, you'll especially be grateful to have it in your system before dad gets home."

"Why?"

"Because by accident I have discovered that in the past when I have gotten in really big trouble with dad; I heal about a half day quicker with fresh "fruit punch" in my system prior."

Kimber gave Tyler a big smile, "Thank you for the tip, wish you would have told me a long time ago but it is what it is."

"Sorry, I didn't think about it earlier."

"It's okay," she smiled then looked over at Dillon just poking at his food, "Dil, what's wrong? You look like you are going to be sick."

"It's nothing, it's stupid," said Dillon sheepishly.

"Come on bro, it's me and Kimmy; you can tell us anything."

Dillon took a deep breath, "I'm just really nervous about what's going to happen when Nick gets home."

"Ohh, yeah," both Kimber and Tyler say.

"Try and do what I do and not think about it. It'll just make it worse on your nerves," suggested Tyler.

"Yeah, I agree with Ty, just don't think about it right now."

Dillon looked at them both with wide eyes, "UGH! If you two feel that way about it that only makes me feel 100X worse!" He pouted.

"Why? It's not like you never…ohhhh," said Tyler remembering.

"What?" Kimber asked curiously.

"Nick has never spanked me before," Dillon answered softly.

"Wait? What? No way?" Said Kimber, "What about when you bailed on your board doing that on-the-hook move and put a dent in his car?"

Dillon shook his head at his little sister, "You really don't pay attention much do you? Yeah, I got busted but I was just grounded for the weekend."

"Ohhhhh that would explain why you stayed home by yourself when you weren't sick that weekend."

Both Tyler and Dillon just looked at her while giving her a quizzical look. Tyler eyed her one last time then focused back onto Dillon.

"Hey, I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to hurt like hell; but, I also promise you that Nick isn't ANYTHING like Dale."

"That's totally true Dil," Kimber confirmed.

They were each silent once they heard a car pull up. Kimber bent over a bit holding her stomach.

"Now I feel sick," she said.

"Wait, I heard two doors open and close," said Tyler.

They waited to see who was about to walk in. To their relief it was Elijah and Teagon who both walking in with big smiles on their faces.

"You don't usually come in through the kitchen door," stated Kimber.

"I know," answered Teagon, "but I wanted to put away the leftovers I had from lunch."

"You went to lunch too?" Kimber asked sadly."

No one was paying attention to notice Klaus had walked in shortly after.

"Yes, driving lessons and lunch; that's what children get when they behave properly," said Klaus as he put away some perishables and kissed Teagon on top of her head.

"D d dad!" Exclaimed Tyler as he looked at his watch, "You're forty-five minutes early!"

"Tyler, I said I was going to be gone for ABOUT three hours," Klaus reinstated.

"Oh."

The three teenagers weren't any closer to being prepared to face the inevitable. They each looked so timid. Teagon's heart went out to her siblings. Klaus let out a deep sigh as he stood behind Teagon. He played with her hair a bit as he gently ran his fingers through while pulling it back behind her. She leaned back into him unconsciously. His touch was so tender and loving. He hugged her from behind then bent down to talk in her ear.

"Why don't you and Elijah watch a movie in the media room? There is some unfinished business I need to take care of with your brothers and sister."

She looked up at him with her big sweet green eyes, "Okay," she whispered.

He stepped back to let her go but before she did she hugged Kimber then Dillon and Tyler. Klaus simply chuckled.

"Teage, I'm not going to kill them. You will see them again very shortly I promise."

She just gave Klaus and the others a pouty lower lip then took Elijah's hand he had holding out for her. She followed him to the media room. Klaus waited for them to be sufficient enough out of listening range.

"You three have exactly five minutes to finish eating and then I want you in the sitting room. Not a minute later, understood?"

"Yes sir," they each answered.

**DDD**

Four minutes and 59 seconds later, Tyler, Dillon and Kimber somber into the sitting room where Klaus is waiting.

"Cutting it awfully close aren't we?" Klaus asks rhetorically as he turned around facing them with his arms crossed.

"Well, it's not like we're in hurry to get our asses beat," mumbled Kimber.

Tyler smacked her bottom just hard enough to get her attention.

"OW!" She pouted.

He gave her a look that told her to shut her mouth and not make matters worse.

She understood exactly what he was telling her and simply huffed and plopped herself down on the nearest couch. Klaus in return gave them each a look and simply let out a deep sigh.

"Alright, I want to know why?"

No one would volunteer to start so Klaus chose for them.

"Tyler?"

Tyler let out a deep groan, "Why me?"

Klaus was standing in front of him in less than a second.

"Because you are the oldest; now take the advice you just gave Kimber and don't do anything to make it worse on yourself."

For some unknown reason Tyler suddenly felt obstinate. He didn't say a word, he didn't move; he simply stared up at his father with his big brown determined eyes. Klaus stared him right back for a few moments before he let out a small smile then a now-you're-really-in-for-it type of look.

"So you want to play this game?" Klaus announced.

He took Tyler by his left bicep using his left hand and spun him around so fast he simply couldn't see it coming. Klaus laid three hard smacks on Tyler's designer jean covered bottom. He didn't hold back his strength either. Tears immediately appeared. Klaus quickly faced him back in front of his face to give him a chance to answer. Tyler stood his ground. Klaus was about to give him another three smacks on his perfectly, toned, firm bubble butt.

"Wait!" Dillon called out, "I'll talk, please just don't spank Tyler anymore."

Klaus looked at him then back at Tyler. He let Tyler go and pointed to the couch in order for him to sit down.

"Okay Dillon, I'm listening."

"It's this history teacher that most of us have, "Mrs. Shatner. She is a horrible person, VERY, very mean. We just wanted to mess with her, that's it."

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair and paced back in forth for a minute.

"You each snuck out, you trespassed into a locked building and destroyed public property; and now Dillon, YOU have a record."

"Pfft, it's just a juvey record, he's under 18, it'll be sealed, no big deal." Kimber said a bit too cocky for Klaus' liking.

Klaus sped over to Kimber, lifted her up off the couch and SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Enough with your attitude little girl! I have had it!"

Kimber rubbed her bottom fiercely, "owwwwww, okay, I'm sorry," she whined.

Klaus then took a deep needed breath to calm down.

"Alright, enough with the lecture, Dillon and Kimber pick a corner. Tyler, you're up first."

"Why do I have to be first?" Tyler whined.

"Really Tyler? Really?"

Tyler readjusted his footing and suddenly all of his obstinacy seemed to dissipate. Klaus just shakes his head and moves closer to his eldest. He grabs him by the hand and walks with him over to the couch. He sits down and doesn't bother with much more of a lecture. He quickly pulls down his jeans and hybrid boxers and pulls him over his lap. He doesn't hesitate to start. With his hand Klaus begins to spank his defiant child good and hard. It doesn't take Tyler very long at all to seriously regret misbehaving over the past twenty-four hours. He wiggles and squirms but he is no match to Klaus. Tyler might as well have weighed a mere fifty pounds when compared to the strength Klaus has.

"I'm sorry dad! I'm really sorry! Please stop!"

Klaus ignored his son's pleas and continued to spank him for a good minute straight. By time he was finished he was ready to finish off the punishment with a wooden paddle. Klaus had it waiting on the end table. He picked it up and Tyler noticed it in passing. He tried as hard as he could to wiggle off of Klaus' lap.

"NO! NO! NO! DAD! Please, not that paddle!"

"I'm only giving you fifty with the paddle; and if you hate it so much you should have thought about this before sneaking out, trespassing, vandalizing and being part of the reason your brother was arrested."

"I know! I'm sorry! I'll never, ever do it again!" Tyler pleaded as he tried to cover his vulnerable bottom with his hand.

"You have five seconds to move your hand or I'm adding 20 more."

"Dad!"

"1…2….3…"

Tyler moved his hand and braced his self as best as he could. Klaus held up the paddle and brought it down swiftly onto his son's red tender bottom. Tyler is thrashing around; he doesn't move far as Klaus has a sturdy grip on him. Klaus was close to finishing with the fifty.

"Daddy I'm sorry!" Tyler cried, "I'm so sorry."

Klaus had another five to go but once he heard the tone in Tyler's voice while calling him daddy, he knew Tyler had learned his lesson and was truly sorry. He also knew that Tyler would never know he only received 45 instead of 50. He put the paddle down, helped pull up clothes then held him for a few moments until he calmed down a bit.

A few moments pass, Klaus kisses Tyler on his forehead.

"Okay, I want you to switch places with Dillon."

**DDD**

Klaus was now at the point of using the paddle on Dillon; and Dillon was gripping onto Klaus' pant leg with every bit of strength he had. He was crying as hard as he could without making too much noise. Dillon was conditioned from Dale that the harder he cried the longer the beating would be; but this wasn't a beating. This was an old fashioned spanking. The paddling ended and Klaus pulled up Dillon's boxers and jeans. Dillon was amazed it was over. He indeed learned his lesson and was very humbled but again, conditioned from Dale that any punishment would last far beyond this point. Klaus helped Dillon up.

"Is that really it?" Dillon asked innocently.

Klaus lifted an eyebrow not knowing the full meaning behind Dillon's questioning.

"Is that it? Maybe I need to give you a few more then."

"NO!" Dillon let himself cry harder, "I didn't mean it like that dad, honest."

Klaus saw the scared expression on Dillon's face and then he knew what he did mean. He also noticed Dillon called him dad but it wasn't the moment to acknowledge it. He brought him in for a hug. He cried on his shoulder for a few moments. Dillon hadn't felt any real affection from a male authority in over five years.

It got to the point where Klaus still had one more child to deal with and didn't want to keep Kimber waiting too much longer. Dillon was clinging onto Klaus. He felt safe and secure. For so long he carried the burden of having to protect his little sisters from the big bad monster Dale; but now, now Dillon knew 100% that he and his sisters were loved and cared for. He could finally go back to just being a kid.

"Hey bud, as much as I love this bonding moment I really need to deal with your sister right now," Klaus said softly in Dillon's ear.

Dillon sat up and looked at Klaus with tear filled eyes, "Ohh, I'm sorry."

Klaus looked at Dillon's strikingly handsome young face, "don't be sorry. It's truly okay, I'm just sure that Kimber wants to get it over with," he smiled sweetly.

"Okay."

"Okay then, switch places."

Dillon stood up and walked over towards Kimber.

"Kimber, front and center please."

**DDD**

In the media room Teagon was watching a movie with Elijah. She suddenly felt very fearful. She instinctively put her hand over her heart and teared up. They were watching a comedy so it certainly got Elijah's attention.

"Teage, what is it? What's wrong?" Elijah asked concerned.

"It's Kimber. It's her turn."

"Her turn?...Awww, is your twintuition tingling?" He smiled hoping to lighten the mood.

Teagon was so used to Elijah always being stoic; his attempt to kid around with her genuinely made her smile from within. She gave him a big smile.

"Yes, something like that."

He tucked part of her hair behind her ear, "she'll be okay, they all will. I know my brother truly loves all of you as if you were each his own biological children."

Teagon loved the thought of receiving that kind of love and appreciated Elijah's comforting words. She cuddled in a bit closer to Elijah. Her plan was to wait it out a bit longer until she felt it was time when Kimber truly needed her.

**DDD**

It was near the end of Kimber's spanking. She was over Klaus' lap with her leggings and panties pulled down to the middle of her thighs. With paddle in hand, Klaus was spanking Kimber just as hard as he had spanked Tyler; neither was human as was Dillon and could take much more.

"Nick! I'm sorry!"

Kimber cried solidly adding to the tear stain imprints left earlier from her brothers on the couch.

"I won't pull this kind of shit ever again!"

Klaus stopped for a quick moment.

"Did you just honestly swear in the middle of a spanking when you KNOW that's against house rules?"

Kimber began to cry harder.

"I'm sorry Nick, honest! It just slipped out."

"Don't let it happen again or I'll add on five more, understand?"

Kimber sniffled a few sniffles, "Ye ye yess s s sirrr," she managed to say through her crying.

Klaus finished the spanking, gently pulled her clothes back up and carefully picked her up to turn her around on his lap. He knew she was apprehensive around him whenever it came to affection. He took it slow and followed her lead. He softly rubbed her back and within a few moments she allowed herself to rest on his shoulder and let him hold her for a minute. He gladly accepted anything she would give. He caressed her lovingly in his arms until he felt her begin to tense up. He took the hint and loosened his embrace. She sat up and looked at him with big sad green eyes. She looked so vulnerable, so young.

"May I go now?" She asked ever so meekly.

"Yes, you can go and freshen up. People will start showing up around six o'clock."

Kimber nodded.

"Tyler and Dillon, you are both excused to leave and freshen up as well. You three better be on your best behavior tonight."

**DDD**

Teagon left before the movie ended to find and comfort her siblings. She followed her instincts which led her up to the bedroom she and Kimber shared. She walked in slowly, afraid they might be a little upset with her. Kimber was in Dillon's arms; each of them had puffy blood shot eyes from crying really hard.

"Hey," Teagon said softly as she entered.

She sat down on her own bed, across from everyone else.

"Are you guys okay?" Again, she spoke softly.

Kimber started to cry a little harder and sped out of Dillon's arms and over to Teagon. She hugged her sister and cried on her shoulder. Teagon rocked her until she calmed down. Finally Kimber did begin to settle and asked Teagon a question that threw her off guard.

"What happened to you Teage?" Kimber asked through a few teary sniffles.

"What do you mean what happened to me?"

Kimber sat up and gave her twin direct eye contact.

"Well, you know, in the past you would totally have been in here with a bright red stinging ass too; but now, now you are like Miss Goody Goody."

Teagon backed up a bit, "What? I am not a goody goody!"

She looked at Tyler and Dillon for back up. Neither gave it to her.

"Ummm, sorry little sister," said Tyler, "you kinda are."

Dillon nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so JUST because I haven't gotten myself in trouble doesn't mean I have been a good girl."

"Mmm okay then," said Kimber, "what does it mean?"

Teagon smirked, "it just means I'm better at covering my tracks than all of you and haven't gotten caught."

"OHhh really?" Said Kimber with a devilish look in her eye.

Teagon knew that look too well. She tried to back away then wham! Kimber hit her with one of her goose feather filled pillows.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play this!"

Teagon grabbed another nearby pillow and hit her sister back. The boys soon joined and before long there were goose feathers covering the entire bedroom. Klaus opened the door abruptly.

"What in the hell is going on in here? I told you to behave yourselves and this is what you do?!"

Teagon quickly made her way over in front of Klaus. She put her small hands into his; which was a good half size bigger, and looked up at him with every bit of innocence and charm she could so naturally bring forth.

"Nick, please don't be upset with them. When I came up here they each looked so sad. I was just trying to cheer them up. I started it. We'll clean it. We really are so sorry."

Klaus looked down into her big charming green eyes. She batted her long thick lashes at him, he immediately relaxed. He kissed her forehead.

"Alright princess but you'll have to clean it after our guests leave. People are due to arrive in about thirty minutes and I want you all downstairs to greet our guests."

Teagon smiled, "Okay, will do."

Klaus gave her a smile and the rest of the kids a raise of his eyebrow; but, then followed it with a sweet smile to show all was forgiven. He left the room to finish last minute details. Teagon suddenly felt something thrown at her head.

"OW!" She turned around after she picked up a stuffed monkey, "what was that for?" She asked directing her question strictly at Kimber.

"How do you know it was me?!" Kimber tried to look surprised.

"Because neither of our brothers would EVER do that. Spill it, why?"

"I don't know, I just feel like Nick totally favors you over me. I mean shit, he called you princess. You are totally daddy's little girl."

Teagon sat next to her sister, "well you could be too if you weren't so damn stubborn."

"Yeah, well, it is what it is."

Teagon sighed then stood up, "okay, fine, be that way."

"Where are you going?" Dillon asked.

"I'm walking over here to my closet. I'm changing my outfit. Aren't any of you?"

They each looked at one another and started laughing. Teagon just shook her head.

"Fine, then please leave so I can get dressed in peace."

**DDD**

"Kimmy, where is your sister? Everyone is already here," Klaus whispered.

"I don't know. She said she was changing her outfit or something girly like that. She always takes forever when getting ready. You should know that by now."

Klaus looked at Kimber sternly.

"Watch your tone little girl."

Jeremy, Elena's little brother, caught Klaus' eye when he noticed he was staring dumbfounded in the direction of the stairwell. Klaus looked over in the direction and there she was. It was Teagon walking down the stairs wearing a look that simply enhanced her beauty and charm that much more. She wore a pair of wool-blend tweed shorts with a faux leather panel and banded waistline with belt loops. A black and gray satin, loose fitting tank top featuring city lights graphic and a round neckline; greenish blue dotted over the knee socks and black suede platform ankle boots. She had her hair down and the ends curled. She created her makeup with a bohemian inspired look. If she were only 5'10 instead of 5'2 she could easily be mistaken for a runway model. She was stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She found him to be just as breath-taking as he did think of her.

"Hi, I'm Damon."

"Hi," she smiled, "I'm Teagon."

*On the hook means un-cool or lame*


	11. Dinner Guests P3 chap 11

**Jeremy, Elena's little brother, caught Klaus' eye when he noticed he was staring dumbfounded in the direction of the stairwell. Klaus looked over in the direction and there she was. It was Teagon walking down the stairs wearing a look that simply enhanced her beauty and charm that much more. She wore a pair of wool-blend tweed shorts with a faux leather panel and banded waistline with belt loops. A black and gray satin, loose fitting tank top featuring city lights graphic and a round neckline; greenish blue dotted over the knee socks and black suede platform ankle boots. She had her hair down and the ends curled. She created her makeup with a bohemian inspired look. If she were only 5'10 instead of 5'2 she could easily be mistaken for a runway model. She was stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She found him to be just as breath-taking as he did think of her. **

"**Hi, I'm Damon."**

"**Hi," she smiled, "I'm Teagon."**

DINNER GUESTS

(part 3)

Kimber walked over, "Dang Teagon, do you think your shorts are short enough? I mean really, if you were a guy your balls would be totally hanging out."

Teagon rested her forehead against her hand and sighed, she looked back up.

"Damon, this is my OH SO lovely sister, Kimber."

"Aww, twins," he smiled, "but, by looking at both of your styles, I'm guessing polar personalities, right?"

Kimber looked at her sister, "WOW Teage, he bez all smart and stuff," she said with exaggerated sarcasm.

"Kimber! Ugh, be nice."

"What! Im just playin…..kinda."

Tyler walked over and looked at the girls, "dad said dinner is ready," he smiled.

"Finally!" said Kimber before she took off like a shot.

Tyler left as well, leaving Teagon with Damon.

"Dad?" asked Damon.

"Yeah, oh, Klaus to you," Teagon smiled.

"Aww, I see," said Damon, "very interesting."

He stuck his arm out for Teagon in order to escort her to the dining room.

"Shall we?" He smiled.

Teagon took hold of his arm and smiled, "we shall."

"Umm, actually Damon," said Stefan, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

Damon stopped and gave a face of slight annoyance. He looked toward Teagon.

"I'm sorry; apparently I am being summoned by my little brother. I'll meet you in there; but, save me a seat right next to you," he smiled deliciously.

"Gladly," she smiled back.

**DDD**

Damon took Stefan to the side, "what is SO important that it couldn't wait until we got home?"

"I just don't trust him," said Stefan.

"Trust who? Klaus?"

"Yes, he's up to something, I just know it."

"Right, because adopting four orphaned teenagers makes it apparently evident that he is hiding some big elaborate scheme."

"Exactly!"

"Stefan! I was being facetious."

"Well, I wasn't! Come on, open your eyes. Stop being led around by your dick and pay attention."

At that very moment Damon looked deep into Stefan's eyes.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked with a growl.

"What? You heard me; or did all the blood already rush to your dick causing you to be blind and deaf?"

Damon stood there, he was about to say something.

"Is everything alright?"

Damon and Stefan looked over in the direction of the person questioning.

"Actually, Klaus, no," answered Damon, "apparently someone here is being just a bit too mmm snarky for my taste. Is there somewhere I can take my little brother for, oh you know, a very meaningful discussion?"

"Meaningful discussion, mmm, yes, the library is very suited for such banter of sorts."

"Perfect and that would be?"

"Down the hall this way, last door on the left, you can't miss it."

"Thank you; and I truly apologize; but, if he and I don't handle this now then Stefan just simply won't be able to fully concentrate on the wonderful meal that has undoubtedly been prepared."

"Damon, it's honestly okay, I have learned a lot about teenagers over this past year. You have my full understanding."

"Thank you. Please start without us; we'll be up as soon as we can."

"Certainly, take your time; I know how those discussions can sometimes take longer than expected."

**DDD**

Damon had his hand gripped around Stefan's upper left arm. He led him into the library.

"Damon, come on, I'm sorry. Please, I don't want to leave Elena waiting."

"Elena is fine with Jeremy and Alaric," Damon snapped back.

"But, ugh, okay, I'm sorry. Please, please, I really am."

"Sorry little brother; but, you were very disrespectful back there and that is unacceptable."

**DDD**

Klaus walked in the dining room.

"Is everything okay with Damon and Stefan?" Alaric asked.

"Oh, they are perfectly fine. They are just having a bit of a discussion in the library. They will be with us shortly."

"Pfft, a discussion," Tyler mocked, "I think we all know what THAT means."

Klaus sat at the end of the long dining room table and raised his eyebrow in his son's direction.

"Yes Tyler and if you don't smarten up then you and I can have a little private discussion of our own…again."

Tyler cleared his throat as he thought of his already very tender bottom.

"Sorry sir."

Snickering was heard suddenly, Klaus immediately knew from which direction.

"That goes for you as well Kimber."

She looked at him with exaggerated wide eyes, "What? What did I do?"

Kimber tried to act innocent. Teagon and Dillon just shook their heads and smiled as Klaus let out a sigh.

**DDD**

He cried as he lay across his brother's lap; Damon's hand rained hard and heavy onto Stefan's perfectly ample, bare bottom. He squirmed and kicked as his dark blue jeans and blue satin boxers hung off his ankles.

"I'm sorry! Damon, I really am. I'm sorry I said those mean things to you. I was just trying to protect Elena," he sobbed, "I'm sooo sorry!"

Damon spanked Stefan for a solid three minutes before he stopped. He lifted him off his lap and put him down on his knees. Damon's vibrant baby blues pierced directly into Stefan's beautiful big brown sad eyes.

"I don't care how anxious or afraid you are about something. You will not EVER speak to me like that again; do I make myself clear?"

Stefan sniffled a few times and wiped a few tears.

"Ye yye yess sir, crystal," he managed to speak through his crying.

"Okay, good," Damon smiled softly, "let's find a bathroom so you can freshen up."

**DDD**

Stefan still showed signs of puffy eyes due to heavy crying; but, it couldn't be helped. Damon took a seat next to Teagon as Stefan sat across from him next to Elena. She gave him a sympathetic smile as he sat down. Damon raised his eyebrow as a reminder to Stefan.

"Oh, I apologize to everyone for acting up and being inconsiderate. I'm very sorry."

It was really quiet; Alaric took it upon his self to break the ice.

"It's alright Stefan."

"Yes, it happens to the best of us," said Klaus with a smile.

Stefan looked over at Klaus with surprise. He would never expect him to be understanding.

"Umm," Stefan clears his throat, "thank you sir."

**DDD**

Dinner and cocktails were over and Klaus, along with his family walked everyone to the door.

"So I hope we can let bygones be bygones and start fresh?" Klaus asked with a charming smile.

Damon shook Klaus' hand, "I'm willing to give it a try."

"Wonderful."

Klaus and Alaric began to speak for a moment. Teagon caught Damon's attention and walked up to him and held her hand out. He smiled and shook it.

"It was a real pleasure meeting you," said Teagon with a bat of her eye lashes.

He smiled, "ohh, the pleasure was all mine."

She smiled then let go of his hand and went to join her siblings on the other side of the group. Damon looked down in his hand; it was a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it. He smiled to himself and tucked it away safe in his pocket.

**DDD**

Teagon was reading her book in bed when she received a text message. She picked up her phone and a read the message; a big smile grew upon her face. It was from Damon.

"Hi beautiful, what are you doing right now?"

"What in the heck is that cheesey grin for?" Kimber asked.

Teagon looked up, "Oh, it's just Cody. He just said something really sweet."

"GAG!" Kimber responded.

Teagon just rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. She sent a text back.

"I'm here in bed thinking about you and I want to touch myself."

"Oh, tell me more baby doll, tell me more."

**REVIEWS PLEASE! THANK YOU**


	12. Fallen Angel Chap 12

**Teagon was reading her book in bed when she received a text message. She picked up her phone and a read the message; a big smile grew upon her face. It was from Damon. **

"**Hi beautiful, what are you doing right now?" **

"**What in the heck is that cheesey grin for?" Kimber asked.**

**Teagon looked up, "Oh, it's just Cody. He just said something really sweet."**

"**GAG!" Kimber responded.**

**Teagon just rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. She sent a text back.**

"**I'm here in bed thinking about you and I want to touch myself."**

"**Oh, tell me more baby doll, tell me more."**

**Fallen Angel**

As Kimber walked out of her class with a note to the principal's office for disturbing the class she couldn't help but hear someone crying. She listened closer and knew exactly who it was simply by the sound of his breathing and his scent. She knew he was in there alone and decided to go in and find out what was wrong. She went inside and walked over to one of the stalls. He was crying softly.

"Cody," she said softly, "it's Kimber, are you okay?"

He immediately stopped crying, "Kimber, what are you doing in the boys bathroom? How did you even hear me?"

"I, mmm, just have really good hearing I guess; now what's wrong? You can talk to me."

He sniffled a few times, "Okay, I'll talk but it has to be like this."

"Why? Why can't you come out here?"

"Because looking at you will just hurt more. I'll feel like I'm talking to Teagon and then I just don't think I'll be able to talk at all."

She sighed, "Fair enough, okay, talk to me, I'm listening."

He was silent for a moment or two before he spoke up.

"Well, it should be no surprise to you actually."

"Why is that?"

"Doesn't Teage tell you everything?"

"Mmm lately, honestly, I don't really know. Just tell me already," she said growing inpatient.

"She broke up with me. She told me it was nothing I did and that she simply wanted to be free to date other people."

"What?" Asked Kimber in shock, "I thought you two were like madly in love or something. You only have been texting each other more and more lately. Or "sexting" I should say."

"Sexting?"

Cody opened the bathroom stall door revealing his red puffy eyes from crying.

"Teagon and I haven't "sexted" in like two weeks.

"What!?" Kimber asked now further in shock, "What do you mean it's been two weeks. Just last night she asked me to leave the room for like an hour so she could have privacy while playing some "online role play" thing with YOU. I mean, I found it weird and disturbing; but, I figured hey, whatever floats your boat."

Tears fell instantly down Cody's face once again, "it wasn't with me."

"Shit, well, I honestly didn't know she was even thinking of breaking up with you; I'm sorry," said Kimber with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks, Umm will you do me a favor?"

"Mmm maybe, what is it?"

"Tell Teagon I still love her and I'll wait for her."

Kimber looked at Cody for a long moment. She was in disbelief to what he just asked her to forward to her sister.

"Wow, you are a nothing but a big pansy, no wonder she broke up with you," Kimber thought to herself. She then spoke up, "Sure, I'll tell her; but, can I give you some advice?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Don't' wait TOO long, okay. Teagon doesn't usually go backwards. At least the Teagon I used to know didn't.

**DDD**

Klaus answered his phone, "hey princess," he stated with a big smile.

"Hey, Nick, umm, Cody and I want to hang out for a bit, is that okay?"

"Well, it is a school night so make sure you are home by 8:00."

"I will, thanks; love you, bye!"

She hung up before he got to respond; but was left with a huge ear to ear smile.

"And why are you grinning ever so?" Elijah asked as he walked in the room spotting his brother.

"Teagon just told me that she loved me."

Elijah smiled and decided to take the moment to tease his brother.

"Really? Did you just give her permission to do something?" He smiled gingerly.

"Ha Ha Elijah, I have given her permission to do things many times and I have yet to hear those words until today. I think I really like this dad stuff more and more."

As he finished his sentence Kimber walked through the door with Tyler and Dillon. She walked over to Klaus right away.

"There's my little spitfire," he smiled, "how was school?"

"Very interesting actually; umm I couldn't find Teage after school, is she home already?"

"No, she just called, she is out with Cody. She'll be home tonight."

"Ohh really, that too is VERY interesting."

"Why is that?" Klaus asked with a look of some concern.

"Ohh nothing, I just thought they were fighting but apparently they made up. So, you know, good for them," Kimber said before she headed upstairs, "I'm going to work on my homework until dinner, okay?"

She caught everyone's immediate attention just from the mention of doing her homework without being forced.

"Well, certainly sweetheart, I'll call you down when its time."

Kimber ran up to her room and immediately went on a search for Teagon's diary.

**DDD**

He opened the door to a beautiful red head with big green eyes and sexy, full lips.

"Wow, hey, I didn't expect you, what a nice surprise," he smiled with a look of naughtiness.

"Is Stefan here?"

"Mmm no, he is with Elena. He won't be home for hours. Did you come over to see him?"

She giggled, "Oh, no, I defiantly came here to see you," she said smoothly.

She unbuttoned two of her top buttons as she walked in past him and gave him a look that left him without any doubt as to what she wanted him to do. He shut the door and turned to her.

"Umm Teagon?"

She turned around, "Yes Damon?"

"I am Sooo very glad you decided to stop by," he said as he moved in really close.

"As am I," she answered right before she drew her lips in closer to receive his full, unmistakable, unbridled, knee-weakening kiss.


	13. SECRETS chap 13

**Kimber walked through the door with Tyler and Dillon. She walked over to Klaus right away.**

"**There's my little spitfire," he smiled, "how was school?"**

"**Very interesting actually; umm I couldn't find Teage after school, is she home already?"**

"**No, she just called, she is out with Cody. She'll be home tonight."**

**Kimber ran up to her room and immediately went on a search for Teagon's diary.**

"**Umm Teagon?" **

**She turned around, "Yes Damon?"**

"**I am Sooo very glad you decided to stop by," he said as he moved in really close.**

"**As am I," she answered right before she drew her lips in closer to receive his full, unmistakable, unbridled, knee-weakening kiss.**

**SECRETS**

**A/N: this chapter was written by a guest writer,**_**Caseyrn12,**_** edited by me, LolaWorld. ENJOY!**

Teagon walked in the door and was greeted by Kimber right away.

"Hey, soooo how was your date with Cody?" She asked followed with a cheshire grin.

"It was just fine Kimmy," Teagon sighed.

Klaus walked in to greet his human daughter, "hello Princess," he said with a smile and kissed her on top of her head, "How was your date with Cody?

"Hi daddy, it was wonderful."

Klaus was thrown off a bit to now hear Teagon call him daddy. He didn't say anything as he didn't want to embarrass her; but, he was thrilled. He thought to his self, "three down, one to go."

KImber looked at Teagon,

"Daddy, since when?"

"Since today, what's it to you? Replied Teagon with a tad bit of attitude.

"WOW chiilax I was just asking. So uh yeah what DID you do with Cody?"

"We went for coffee."

"That's nice, what coffee shop?"

Teagon glared at her.

"The small coffee shop on the corner of Smith and Weston"

"Oh yeah wow, how did u get there? It's quite away from school."

"We took his car," Teagon paused with frustration, "what is with the 20 questions Kimber?"

"Oh I guess his car got fixed you know since that accident last week," Smirked Kimber.

Teagon started to sweat, she knew Kimber knew something

"Yes his Mom is letting him use her car."

"Ooh that makes sense. Well I guess it's time for dinner," said Kimber before looking over to her adopted father, "hey Nick when is Damon," she paused and looked pointedly at Teagon then back at Klaus, "and them coming for dinner again? You know since it didn't really do all that well the first time?

"I am not sure, I suppose I could call and invite them over again. It would be nice to have a meal without so much drama wrapped around it."

Teagon eyes widened and she was getting nervous. Her heartbeat started to race and her breathing intensified the longer Kimber looked at her.

"Oh Teage are u okay? You look a bit peeked. Maybe it was something you ate?

Klaus looked at the girls, you're right Kimber; sweetheart, are you feeling alright? You look a bit ill. Perhaps you should lie down for a bit. Supper won't be ready for another twenty minutes."

"Mmmm yeah, I am feeling a little tired. Just have this big exam on my mind for Math tomorrow, that's all."

Klaus could sense he was missing something but chalked it up to a twin thing that he would never understand anyway.

"Well, you are a smart girl; I know you will do great. I am going to check on dinner. I'll call you when it's ready."

He smiled at both of the girls and left the room. Teagon started to go upstairs and looked at her sister.

"Are you coming?"

Kimber looked at her smirking even more, "No I think I'm good right here," she walked up and whispered in her ear, "you know so you can sext Cody and get the "rest" you so desperately seem to need."

Kimber left happily singing, "I know something u don't know do da do da..I know something you don't know."

Teagon stomped to her room and slammed the door. Downstairs Klaus looked over at Elijah, "What do u think that is about?

Elijah shrugged, "Who knows, they are girls, it could be anything from a broken nail to boys to global warming."

Klaus smirked at his brother's wide range of possibilities.

"KImber! Kitchen, now please," demanded Klaus.

Kimber rolled her eyes but went in skipping, "Yes Nick, you bellowed?

"Watch the smart mouth little girl."

I wou…"

"I'd stop right there if you want to be able to sit comfortably for supper."

Yes sir," she sighed, "you called?

"I did; what is the matter with Teagon? I heard her door slam.

"Heck if I know Nick. I was asking about her date and the next thing I know she looked like she wanted to seriously hurt me."  
>"KIIIIIMBER…"<p>

"Well fine I might have teased her a bit about her date but no more than normal. I just think she's pmsing. You know a girl thing."

"OH okay, well if she is so sensitive then maybe you shouldn't bother her so much right now."

"Aww come on," Kimber pouted, "It's the highlight of my day," she said followed by a cute smirk.

"Okay then, how about not _as_ much? Can you try that for me?" Klaus smirked back.

Elijah laughed at the whole conversation as he realized the girls had Klaus totally wrapped around their fingers.

Kimber smiled, "thanks Nick."

"Okay you're free to go," said Klaus.

He watched Kimber leave before turning to his brother.

"Okay Eli, what is so funny?"

"Have you ever heard the expression, whipped? Because you are certainly it when it comes to the girls."

"I am not!"

Elijah just looked at him pointedly.

"Well alright, maybe just a little; but, they are just so adorable; besides, I don't exactly hear you telling them no very often whenever they ask you for anything."

Elijah smirked, "touché dear brother, touché."

**DDD**

Everyone was sitting down for supper and Kimber decided to have a little more fun at her sister's expense.

"Oh you're hungry? I figure u might be full with all you ate today," said Kimber.

"You didn't ruin your appetite before dinner did u Teagon? You know how I disapprove of that," stated Nick.

No I didn't! I only had a smoothie," Teagon answered as she glared over at her sister.

"Oh so I guess you really worked UP an appetite today then."

"No, it's the same amount I always eat"

Teagon glared daggers over at Kimber but she simply ignored the look of distaste from her identical twin.

So Tyler, Dillon, You wanna know a secret?"

"Sure why not", said Tyler.

Dillon shrugged.

"Well, l I have it on good authority that a certain person, who shall remain anonymous, but, she looks exactly like me, is not all to whom she appears," smirked Kimber.

"Oh yeah? In what way," asked Tyler.

"Why don't you share your little secret?" Needles KImber to Teagon.

"I honestly have no clue what she is talking about," Teagon stated.

"Oh, come on, there is nothing to be ashamed of. It's really cute and sickening sweet really." Kimber taunted.

Klaus and Elijah looked at Teagon expectedly.

"I, I ..don' know what she is talking about, truly." Teagon repeated.

"Oh don't be so shy. I know how much Cody loves when you text him all the time." She smirked then soon began to giggle.

Teagon started to panic as she had no idea where her sister was going with this and it was moments like this she really wished she only had a brother.

"Fine, what's this great mystery that you know Kimber but no one else does?"

"Don't be embarrassed older sister of mine. I think it's adorable that you write so much poetry in regards to Cody and honestly and true love."

"Oh that, well you know I hate to show that part of myself," said Teagon as she hoped that was the end of it.

"Yes, I especially love the parts where you add about faithfulness and honor and respect. "

"Well what can I say I guess his love just inspires me," said Teagon as she glared at her younger sister of three minutes.

The boys pretend to gag.

"That's the secret? Boooorriing!" Tyler announced.

"But, you didn't hear the best part. I saw Cody today and he was crying. He was so moved by what she wrote and said to him," Kimber looked somberly then concerned, "and I need to tell you something Teagon. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did"

Teagon was not liking the way the conversation was going.

"I'm listening."

Kimber managed to shed a few tears for believability.

"You see he was soooooo moved and not thinking straight that as soon as he saw me he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. Then, ummm then I kissed him back and WOW, I now know WHY you like him so much!"

Kimber bit her lip to prevent her laughing as she awaited a reaction. Teagon was caught off guard. She could care less if Cody kissed Kimber but, she had to appear upset otherwise her secret could be revealed. She thought to herself, "shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I really hate you right now Kimber!" She glared daggers at her as Kimber just looked back failing miserably to hide a smirk. Teagon had no choice but to pretend she cared. She slammed her fork down and stood up.

"YOU DID WHAT? HOW COULD YOU? YOU'RE MY SISTER! YOU NEVER ARE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! HOW COULD YOU?"

Klaus spoke up.

"Teagon, sweetheart, please sit down. Let's talk about this rationally. I understand you're upset. You have every right to be; but, let's talk about this calmly please"

She looked at him for a moment then took in a deep breath, "Fiiiiiiine," she huffed out then sat back down.

Klaus looked over at Kimber.

"How could you do that to your sister? That was very hurtful. You should have told him who you were immediately."

"Im sorry Teag," she said then looked over, "Nick it really was an accident. He kissed me because of what she wrote. I guess it must have been very hot. Within a few seconds I pushed him away and made him realize who I was. I swear I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm so sorry."

Kimber again forced more tears to fall. She then got an evil mischievous glint in her eye that Teagon knew meant trouble.

"But Teag I do have to say that if he cannot tell us apart, maybe you shouldn't be with him anymore. I mean he's the 'love of your life' as you are his; Right?"

Teagon glared at Kimber but just nodded her head.

"Well if you're the love of his life he should've know I wasn't you even if he was thinking with his "little head" ya' know?"

Klaus looked between the girls, "Kimber is right, Teagon if he isn't paying attention what to say he won't do something like this again; because anyone who REALLY knows you two can easily tell you apart. Maybe he isn't trustworthy and you should break up with him."

"I'll kill him! How dare he do that to you!" Spat Dillon once he really digested what was being said.

"I'm right there with you Dil! No one treats our sister like that!" Said Tyler.

"NO, NO, NO! It was an accident. I mean it was only a onetime thing, right KImber?"

Teagon asked as she looked to Kimber to watch her nod.

"Then I guess I will talk to him and we will work it out. Thanks for telling me; and Ty and Dillon, thanks but no need to beat him up."

Both boys weren't crazy about it but nodded in agreement.

"That's very generous and big hearted of you Teagon. I'm very proud of you," stated Klaus.

"Oh she's something alright!" Muttered Kimber before she started to giggle.

"Do you have something to add or can we finally calm down enough to have a quite pleasant meal?" Klaus asked Kimber.

"No, I was just thinking that if she broke up with Cody you know she'd be free to check out other fish in the sea. Teage, you know those Salvador boys are awesome. I know Stephan is taken with Elena; but, isn't Damon free? I mean have you seen his body? He is hot!"

"Really, I hadn't notice."

Teagon was starting to fade in thought. Her heart started to race and her breathing picked up. She had flashes of what she did with Damon earlier and was becoming lost in thought. She quickly snapped out of the vision as she heard Kimber's voice again.

"Are you suuuuuure sis? I could've sworn I saw you drooling the last time they were here. Maybe if you saw him again you would remember."

"Now that you mention it I think I do recall a pool of drool at her place setting," laughed out Tyler.

"Yeah I remember her eyes popping outta her head and rolling across the table to get a closer look," gasped out Dillon between laughter.

"It's NOT funny!" Teagon yelled.

"Actually it is rather funny. So if you didn't notice then you won't mind if I have a go for Damon? I can just picture him without a shirt on…oh lord."

KImber pretended to faint. "soooooo hot."

"No one is going to have a go at Damon! He is much older than both of you! Said Klaus sternly.

"Yes sir," Kimber replied, "but memories, nothing more than memories. Hubba hubba, memories in my mind. "

Kimber sang as she smirked looking again straight at Teagon and Teagon simply glared even more daggers her way.

**DDD**

Teagon no sooner closed the door to their bedroom when she rounded over to Kimber.

"What the hell has crawled up your ass tonight? Teagon hissed

"Whatever do you mean?" Kimber asked using a British accent.

"Teasing me downstairs about Cody and then Damon."

"Oh I was just teasing. Get over yourself. But who would've…"'

"What?"

"I saw him when he bent over; his pants, so snug against his ass. I felt myself getting wetter. Seeing the bulge just made me want to see it free of its confines. "

KImber started to laugh the more she quoted. With every word Teagon was getting more and more upset. She threw herself at KImber.

"YOU BITCH. YOU READ MY DIARY!"

Kimber dodged her sister and started to laugh harder.

"Damon oh Damon how I dream of you at night. The sexting is not enough. It just makes me long for you more."

KImber said laughing and running around the room until finally Teagon caught up to her due to Kimber laughing so hard she could no longer run.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Screamed Teagon as she jumped from the bed and tackled Kimber to the floor, "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"

"Well I can't believe he has a tattoo of a dragon on his hip with its head going to his penis. Damn, I would've loved to have seen the photo!" Laughed KImber as Teagon straddled her, punched her and did her best to cover Kimber's mouth.  
>"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!"<p>

"You DO KNOW you can't hurt me right?!" Kimber stated as she laughed even harder.

"Maybe so but it makes me feel better!"

Kimber started to laugh hysterically to the point of tears rolling down her face. Klaus stormed into the room.

"What is all the screaming and banging about?"

Teagon froze and her eyes grew wide with panic. She had one hand fisted into Kimber's shirt and the other raised in the air. Kimber looked up and noticed how scared her sister became. She caught her breath and calmed down enough to just giggling.

"Sorry Nick we were just having a tickle fight," Kimber stated.

"And the banging and yelling? He asked while giving a rise of his eyebrow.

"Oh, that, ya, we were just chasing each other and I'm extremely ticklish," said Teagon innocently with a bat of her eyes.

"Alright, fair enough, but if I have to come back up here I know two little girls that will need to sleep on their stomachs tonight due to sore little bottoms; is that clear?" He said sternly.

"Yes Daddy, Yes sir," both girl stated simultaneously.

"Alright then," said Klaus with a warm smile, "good night girls and sweet dreams. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Daddy," said Teagon as she got up and gave Klaus a hug and a kiss.

"Night Nick," replied Kimber with a smile and slight nod.

Klaus gave Teagon a hug and kiss in return and a smile and nod back over to Kimber. He left the room. The girls changed into their pajamas and got into bed. Kimber could hear soft sniffling and crying coming from the other queen size bed in the room. She looked over, sighed and softly padded over to her bed and started to rub Teagon's back.

"Come on Teage, talk to me. Please."

"You hurt my feelings Kimber and invaded my privacy."

"Well, consider you have been lying for at least two weeks about what I THOUGHT was Cody. Imagine my surprise when I heard Cody crying…."  
>Teagon turned around and looked at Kimber cutting her off mid sentence.<p>

"Really he was crying?"

"Yeah, I felt like an idiot when I mentioned all the sexting and he informed me it wasn't him. He told me you broke up with him for like two weeks ago. Oh! And he still loves you and will wait for you by the way."

Teagon scoffed and rolled her eyes before pulling back the covers allowing Kimber to get in bed with her. Kimber gladly accepted the non verbal invitation and snuggled in.

"I know right! So I told him not to hold his breath…but I said it nicely. Of course I couldn't help but think he was a fucking pansy ass for bawling like that especially two weeks later."

"Hey," Teagon interrupted, "I'm a great catch, of course he is still going to be crying over me," she smirked.

Kimber rolled her eyes, "So anyhoo, as soon as I learned the truth and then found out you lied again," Kimber stated as she rose her hand before Teagon could say anything, "I still covered for you. I was hurt that you also lied to me…me! Your twin sister! So I had to figure out what was going on and that's why I read your diary which of course is how I learned about Damon."

"Well," stated Teagon softly, "with all your new friends it didn't seem like you wanted to spend time with me anymore. I felt left out and I miss you."

"How do you think I feel? You're the popular one, you always have been. I've always been the tag along. I finally found people that liked me for just me and not because I was your sister."

"I never meant for you to ever feel that way."

"I know Teage, that's why I never said anything. I also miss you like crazy. I wish you would hang out with me and my friends. I know you would really like them."

"I guess we just have to start making a point of spending more time together alright Kee Kee?"

"Well talking about spending more time together why not come out with me, Dil, and Ty this weekend? We are going to hang out at the waterfalls. Do some cliff diving and just all around have fun; you game?"

"Sure count me in" Teagon answered with a big smile. "Now go to sleep I'm tired. Making out with a vampire takes a lot of energy out of a human," she giggled.

"Okay goodnight Teage. Love ya, and you better tell me all about it in the morning."

Teagon rested her head on her pillow and smiled as she faced the opposite direction of her sister.

"Maybe….if you're nice," she giggled, "and I love you too….brat."


	14. WELCOME chapter 14

"Well talking about spending more time together why not come out with me, Dil, and Ty this weekend? We are going to hang out at the waterfalls. Do some cliff diving and just all around have fun; you game?"

"Sure count me in" Teagon answered with a big smile. "Now go to sleep I'm tired. Making out with a vampire takes a lot of energy out of a human," she giggled.

**WELCOME**

Kimber woke to the sound of her twin sister texting on her phone.

"Who are you texting this early in the morning?" Kimber whined, "You are hitting those buttons WAY too loud."

"Damon, if you must know miss nosy and it's not my fault you have sonic hearing. I thought you that balanced out; plus it's not _**that**_ early," Teagon answered as she kept her attention on her phone.

"Uh huh, its seven thirty on a SATURDAY morning; and I DO have the hearing under control when I'm wide awake; _**not**_ the damn crack of dawn. It should be a written sin to be awake this early on a NON-school day."

Teagon looked over and smirked along with a slight eye roll.

"Fine, I'll go downstairs but quick question; what time are we leaving to go cliff diving?"

"Mmmm, around noon….ish," Kimber answered groggily before she fell back to sleep.

**VDVD**

"Hi Unnn I mean Ell ummm, okay I'm just going to ask; are you okay with me calling you Uncle Elijah now that I call Nick, dad?"

Elijah looked up from the newspaper and smiled ear to ear.

"I would love if you called me Uncle. It would truly be an honor."

Teagon returned the smile, "Okay, cool; then, good morning Uncle Elijah."

"Good morning," Elijah replied, "would you like me to make you breakfast? The cook is out ill today."

"Ummm that's okay; but, thank you; I'll just boil a few eggs."

"Alright then; there is fresh coffee just brewed," said Elijah right before he turned his focus back into the newspaper in hand.

Minutes later Klaus walked in. The water was boiling away in the pot and Teagon was distracted with her texting back and forth with Damon.

"Morning princess, I think the water is ready," said Klaus before he turned to say something to his brother.

She didn't hear him come in; his voice startled her as she knew he would never approve of her being with the eldest Salvatore boy. She jumped which caused a chain reaction as her arm flung forward, knocked the handle of the pot, and the boiling water jolted out and all over Teagon's face, chest and arms. She immediately had third degree burns developing on her young flawless skin. Her phone flew across the room as she screamed in agonizing pain. Klaus bolted to her side as did Elijah. Klaus normally gave Teagon and Dillon a choice to be healed by vampire blood or the average "human" way; but, with the extreme burns that already were festered he did not hesitate. He bit into his arm to tear open a vessel and fed his adopted human daughter his blood. Tyler, Dillon and Kimber sped into the kitchen to find Teagon graciously feeding on Klaus' arm. Kimber was at her sister's other side with her arm snaked around her waist.

"What happened?" Tyler asked wide eyed.

"Teagon got startled apparently then next thing Nick and I know is she is covered in scolding hot water," Elijah answered.

"Wow, thank God dad was here to heal you quickly," Dillon stated with a sigh of relief as he looked at his sister with deep concern.

"Yeah, because seriously Teage, you're the pretty one. You can't do things like this to mess up our situation," said Kimber with a smile to try and lighten the mood.

"Kimmy," said Tyler, "you're identical twins. You're both beautiful."

"Mmmm, I don't know, okay, maybe; but, she knows how to use it. I just don't need that kind of responsibility," Kimber said with a serious look.

Teagon stopped drinking and kissed her sister on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Kimber asked.

"For thinking I'm the pretty one; but, I always thought you were prettier."

"How?" Her sister asked bewildered.

"Because, you don't know how pretty you are so your humility just makes you that much more pretty."

"You didn't by chance slip and land on your head did you?"

Teagon smiled, "No, I didn't. Just accept it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Teagon then turned her attention to Klaus.

"Thank you daddy, I feel much better; but seriously blood is SO gross, bleck!"

The family laughed.

"It's a required taste for us vampires and werewolf types," Klaus answered with a smirk, "and you are certainly more than welcome."

Teagon smiled back at him and he kissed her on top of her head.

"Alright, go and change into dry clothes, I'll make breakfast," said Klaus.

"K," Teagon answered then realized, "my phone!"

She ran over to it and picked it up off the floor.

"It's smashed," she stated with a pout.

Klaus walked over to her and snaked his arm around her shoulders.

"Its okay princess, we'll get a new one today."

"Thank you; can we go right after breakfast? Kimmy, Dil, Ty and I have plans for the afternoon."

"Oh yeah, where are you going?"

"Swimming," she answered simply.

"Where?"

"I have no idea. Ty and Kimmy know."

Klaus turned to them for the answer. Tyler spoke up.

"Oh, umm just some swimming hole not too far from here."

He crossed his arms and quirked his eyebrow.

"It wouldn't be Red Man's Bluff now would it?" Klaus asked with a serious tone.

Tyler cleared his throat, "Ummmm noooooo."

"Little boy, I KNOW when you are lying. I can hear your heartbeat."

"Sorry, yes, we were planning on going to Red Man's Bluff."

"With Teagon and Dillon?"

"Yeeeyeeyeah," confessed Tyler.

"Why does it matter if we go?" Dillon asked.

"It's simple. Cliff diving is dangerous. I don't even want Kimber and Tyler doing it; but, at least with them, I know they will heal rather quickly if they should get hurt. With you and Teagon, what would happen if you got seriously hurt as in killed from a jump going wrong? We can't bring you back from the dead."

"Well, what if you just fed Dillon your blood; and if something bad does happen they are both protected and will just come back like one of us?" Kimber suggested to their adopted father.

"No Kimber, if that were the case I would just have them drink from me each and every morning for the extra protection. That's not how I want us to live. You four stay away from cliff diving. Swimming is fine, cliff diving, no. I mean it! Especially you Tyler; It may only be by a few months but you are still the oldest and I will punish you the hardest if I find my orders being disobeyed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Tyler answered.

**VDVD**

"I don't know guys," said Teagon, "daddy said we couldn't."

"Come Teage, don't be a downer;" said Kimber, "it'll be fine. Just a few jumps then we'll swim for the rest of the time. No big deal."

"What if he asks us?" Dillon rebutted.

"He won't," tried Tyler, "come on, are you two in or not? It is seriously an awesome rush!"

Dillon looked down the steep cliff then over at Teagon.

"Okay, I'll do it if you will."

**VDVD**

Teagon convinced all of her siblings to go first. They each waited on nearby rocks and cheered her on to jump. She took a deep breath and jumped. She landed flawlessly. She swam to the others and climbed up to where they were.

"That was SO AWESOME! Let's do it again!" She suggested excitedly.

"Count me in!" Kimber answered.

"Us too," stated the boys.

The four jumped about three more times before things turned suddenly very wrong. Teagon jumped and landed straight; but, a wave crashed suddenly into her and flung her viciously against the side of the rock cliff. She hit her head so hard that she was killed immediately.

Tyler, Dillon and Kimber each jump back in. Tyler found her sinking and pulled her up. They rush her out and over to the sand. Kimber paced and cried.

"Please, please be okay," she repeated over and over.

Dillon cried as Tyler tried CPR.

"It's not working! TEAGON! TEAGON PLEASE!" Tyler screamed with shear panic.

Suddenly she did awaken. She gasped air and sat up straight.

"Wh, what just happened?" She asked wide eyed as she looked around.

Each of her siblings hugged and kissed her, grateful she re-joined them. After a few moments Kimber answered.

"What happened was you died a human and now you're one of us; so welcome, welcome to the flip side."

"Umm, well, at least I won't get old now while you stay young and pretty," Teagon smirked.

"Yeah, what about me? I don't want to grow old by myself," Dillon whined.

"We'll work on that," said Kimber, "but for now, I think we should all simply runaway and join some circus; because, once Nick finds out, none of us will be sitting right for a loooonng time."

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**


	15. Consequences Chap 15

"**It's not working! TEAGON! TEAGON PLEASE!" Tyler screamed with shear panic.**

**Suddenly she did awaken. She gasped air and sat up straight. **

"**Wh, what just happened?" She asked wide eyed as she looked around.**

**Each of her siblings hugged and kissed her, grateful she re-joined them. After a few moments Kimber answered.**

"**What happened was you died a human and now you're one of us; so welcome, welcome to the flip side."**

"**Umm, well, at least I won't get old now while you stay young and pretty," Teagon smirked. **

"**Yeah, what about me? I don't want to grow old by myself," Dillon whined.**

"**We'll work on that," said Kimber, "but for now, I think we should all simply runaway and join some circus; because, once Nick finds out, none of us will be sitting right for a loooonng time." **

**Consequences**

"I don't know about you guys; but, right now I'm thinking that I'm going to do everything in my power to _**not**_ go home until tomorrow night," said Tyler.

"You don't think that just _**may**_ piss dad off even more after he finds out that not only did we deliberately disobey a direct order; but, that Teagon is now a vampire and we kept it from him for over a day?" Dillon asked sincerely.

"Let's not forget the fact that Teage could be going through some heavy emotions over the next twenty-four hours," Kimber suggested, "I think we need to just go home for Teag's sake."

Tyler started to pace now as he ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times before he answered his siblings.

"I know you are all right. I just can't help but remember what dad told me before we left. He said I would get in the most trouble as I'm the oldest," Tyler said as he paced a bit more, "damn, maybe you three should just go home and," he paused, "no, that isn't fair to any of you," he stopped, looked over at Teagon, Kimber and Dillion, took a deep breath, "okay, fine, come on, let's go home and get this over with."

**VDVD**

Teagon had fallen asleep on Kimber's lap by time the four seditious teenagers drove back home. Tyler parked his black mustang in the driveway and turned off the engine. Not one of them moved.

"What if we told Elijah first," suggested Dillion," and let him break the news to dad?"

"Ohh right, because Elijah has the same temperament of a bunny that just got laid," Kimber scoffed.

"Pfftt, yeah, more like a bunny that just gave birth to her sixtieth baby within two months," Tyler added.

"Come on, Elijah isn't that bad," Dillion tried.

"Fine," Tyler said, "but, he still won't be any happier about us disobeying dad."

VDVD

Dillon and Kimber walked in first and found the house quiet. Tyler had waited behind while holding Teagon and waited for the signal that it was okay to enter. Their plan was to get Teagon up to her room first then find Elijah. They figured if they could break it to him easier with just the three of them. Their luck only lasted for so long. The four teenagers were half way up the stairs before they heard their father.

"What's wrong with Teagon?" Klaus asked with concern.

They each turned around and with Teagon still in his arms Tyler spoke up.

"Oh, I guess she just couldn't sleep well last night. She fell asleep in the car and she just looked so peaceful we didn't want to wake her," he answered softly.

Klaus smiled, "Alright then; are you kids hungry? I can ask the chef to fix you a snack?"

They each answered no as they were all too nervous to eat. Klaus nodded and turned to leave. Tyler took just one step before Teagon moaned and complained that she felt sick to her stomach and felt achy all over. This got Klaus's attention right away and he sped up to her side.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Klaus asked her as he rubbed his hand softly across her forehead.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Klaus knew right away. He was furious; but did his best to stay calm as he knew that some had a very difficult time with the transfer from human to vampire and Teagon may be one of them. He took her from Tyler's arms.

"Where were you about to take her? Did you really think you could hide this from me?" He asked sternly.

"No Sir," Tyler answered quickly, "we just, we," he sighed, "we were going to take her up to her room to let her rest first and then confess."

"Oh, were you now? And you expect me to believe that after you just lied to my face?"

"I'm sorry, we're sorry… we…"

"HOW did this happen!? Wait, hold that thought. I need to put Teagon's needs first right now. You three go to my room and wait for me."

"Yes sir," they each answered somberly and proceeded to do as they were told.

Klaus carried Teagon to the nearest couch and laid her down.

"Elijah, I need you in the front room and bring several blood bags."

Within a minute Elijah was in the front room with the requested items in hand.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"I'm not quite sure," Klaus answered with a sigh.

He moved Teagon's hair off and away from her face.

"Princess, wake up baby girl. You're feeling really sick right now because you need to feed."

Teagon opened her eyes again. Once she realized she was with Klaus and Elijah she began to softly cry.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry I disobeyed. We just wanted to have some fun."

"So fun that it got you killed hummm?" Klaus asked rhetorically and with a quirk of his eyebrow, "You went cliff diving I take it."

She nodded her head yes as she stuck out her bottom lip. The men watched several more tears fall down her beautiful, soft, porcelain colored face.

"I am very disappointed with all of you; but right now we need to get you feeling better; and then I will be dealing with you, your sister and your brothers for being disobedient."

He lowers his fangs and punctures his own wrist. He guided her up and held her close as she began to suck up his delicious tasting blood.

"Once you feed off your father and me, you will notice that you feel much better," volunteered Elijah as he noticed the pain in her eyes.

She batted her eyes to show she understood.

"Yes," Klaus added, "and once you are stable each of you will be feeling the consequences of your actions guided by my hand and perhaps a nice wooden paddle."

Teagon let out a small whimper but continued to feed off of her father only now she slowed down. The first spanking she would receive from her adoptive father was certainly something she was in no rush to do.

**A/N: Sorry it took me sooo long to update. I will try harder to be quicker in the future. Please review. It means the world to me! Thank you!**


	16. PLEA BARGAN Chap 16

"**Once you feed off your father and me, you will notice that you feel much better," volunteered Elijah as he noticed the pain in her eyes. **

**She batted her eyes to show she understood. **

"**Yes," Klaus added, "and once you are stable each of you will be feeling the consequences of your actions guided by my hand and perhaps a nice wooden paddle."**

**Teagon let out a small whimper but continued to feed off of her father only now she slowed down. The first spanking she would receive from her adoptive father was certainly something she was in no rush to do.**

PLEA BARGAN

Klaus shut his daughter's bedroom door behind him softly. Elijah stood by the top of the stairs waiting for him.

"How is she?" Elijah asked in a whispered voice.

"Resting, finally," Klaus answered as the two walked down to the first floor.

"You know, I was thinking.."

"I'll alert the presses," Klaus smirked.

"Ha Ha. Look, I think maybe, well, what do you think about not spanking Teagon for this one?"

Klaus stopped at the bottom of the stairs, turned to his brother a bit bewildered for a moment before he answered.

"Are you serious? She disobeyed a direct order. What I was afraid would happen _**DID**_ indeed happen."

"I know; but, she has never disobeyed before. At least not to our knowledge. She has perfect attendance at school, perfect grades. She doesn't have an attitude with either of us. I don't know. I mean she did literally die today, at least as a human…"

Klaus sighed, "I'll think about it."

**SORRY that it's so short and a bit of a tease; but, I figured my devoted fans would appreciate a tiny something over just nothing. I really am trying to get back in the groove of writing. Your reviews do help, honest! OH, and please, remember if you give me a review or comment as a guest and ask me a question I can't reply to answer you. The system doesn't let me reply to guests so if you have questions you want answered please sign in. THANK YOU. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME FOR READING AND FOLLOWING! XOXO**


	17. HANDLING THE OTHERS chap 17

HANDLING THE OTHERS

"Tyler! Kimber! Dillion! Front and center, pronto!" Klaus bellowed up to the kids rooms.

The three teenagers scrambled downstairs and stood in front of Klaus as instructed. He began to pace in front of them, looking at each of them eye to eye as he passed by each one individually.

"Now that Teagon is resting I felt now was a good time to deal with the three of you. Now Kimber, did I or did I _**not**_ instruct each of you to stay away from cliff diving?"

She looked at each of her brothers first.

"Look at me little girl, you and me, eye to eye."

She looked at him a bit wide eyed but obeyed.

"You did, yes sir," she answered.

He nodded then stood in front of Dillon.

"Now Dillon, did I inform each of you _**why**_ I wanted you to stay away from cliff diving?"

Dillon gulped an audible gulp, "Yes sir, you said it was dangerous, especially for me and Teagon."

"That is correct; now Kimber, did someone get hurt?"

"Ye yes?"

"Yes? So you aren't sure?"

"Umm no I mean yes as in yes, Teage got hurt."

"Mmm yes, in fact she lost her human life today didn't she?"

A tear escaped Kimber's eye, "yes sir."

"Yes, that's right, now Tyler, what did I tell each of you would happen if you disobeyed?"

"You said we would be in a lot of trouble, especially me as I'm the oldest…sir."

He stopped and looked at each of them for a few moments silently before he spoke again.

"So amazingly each of you answered correctly; so that means you did hear me this morning and understood. Now, on that note; why? Why did you disobey me?"

"Ummm because cliff diving is fun?" Kimber answered questionably.

Both Dillon and Tyler shot a look over her way as if she had a death wish.

"Whhhaat, he asked a question, I answered."

They both shook their heads; Tyler rolled his eyes, Dillion sighed. Klaus simply watched their correspondence before he took over the conversation again.

"Alright, well it is clear you each deliberately disobeyed me and now you must face the consequences," said Klaus sternly, "Tyler and Dillon, each of you go up to your rooms. I'll be up soon enough."

They each nodded and said, "Yes sir," before they both ran back up to their individual bedrooms. Kimber stood their nervously as she waited for further instruction.

"Kimber, I am keeping you down here as you and your sister do share a room and she needs her rest."

Klaus took hold of the young girl's hand and walked her over to the front room and sat down on the couch as she remained standing in front of him.

"Do you understand why you about to be punished?" Klaus asked calmly but firm.

"Yes sir, I disobeyed and because of that I got Teagon's human self killed."

Kimber started to sob from guilt for what happened to her sister. Klaus took her by her hands and guided her down to his lap and hugged her close. He let her cry on his shoulder until she calmed down. Once she did, he spoke.

"Kimmy, you didn't kill Teagon. She made her own choice. You didn't force her to do anything."

"Bu but I…I…I dddiiiiiiiiiid," she managed to say through more sobbing.

Klaus let her calm again before he asked, "What do you mean you did?"

"She said she didn't really want to. She said we shouldn't and I told her it was really fun and talked her into trying it at least once. Then she did and she ended up really liking it. She…she never would have known if I didn't get her to try it the first time," she cried.

Klaus hugged Kimber then adjusted her to look at her eye to eye.

"Kimber, you may have encouraged her to try it; but, you did not make her do it. It was her choice. She is her own person. You have to know that. You can't put that kind of guilt on yourself."

"Do you hate me now?"

He looked at her for a moment, "why would I ever hate you? No baby girl, I am upset with your actions; but, I don't hate you. I love you. You are my daughter…forever; and I couldn't be more blessed."

She gave him a sweet smile. He wiped a few of her tears away from her cheek with the gentle swipe of his thumbs.

"Now, on that note little missy, you are still in trouble. Let's get this over with."

With a pouty lower lip and sad eyes Kimber put herself over her father's lap. It only took one quick swipe of his hand to bare her bottom. She threw her hand back instantly.

"No, please, not bare!" She pleaded.

"How you are punished young one is not up to you. Move your hand or I will simply start off with the hairbrush."

She moved her hand with a whimper and the spanking began. Klaus peppered her entire bottom within seconds. She kicked and squirmed and soon the tears flowed non-stop. He spanked her for a solid minute before he stopped to pick up the hairbrush.

"NICK! Please! Please not the hairbrush! Please, I'll listen from now on!"

"Well, I'm certain you will do your best; but, I'm sorry, I need to make sure you really understand."

She whimpered and cried; but didn't bother to try to get out of it further. She knew it was hopeless. Within a moments Kimber felt her bottom was at a third degree level burn. She promised the world to Klaus if only he would stop and give her mercy. He finished, clothed her gently and helped her up. She cried mercilessly on his shoulder while she hugged his neck. He hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Spitfire, it was only 50 with the brush. Trust me, that wasn't very much. It certainly is nothing compared to what your brother Tyler will be getting."

She continued to cry on his shoulder for a good while before she calmed down. Elijah walked in with a warm smile. He sat down next to his brother and niece.

"Kimber, I would be honored if you would let me cuddle with you while your dad deals with your brothers."

"I'm sorry. I don't usually act like such a baby," said Kimber sheepishly.

"It's perfectly understandable sweetheart," Elijah answered, "I'm pretty certain most of those tears are for your sister. You did witness her death. Granted, she came back; but, it's still an emotional transition if you aren't used to it."

Kimber settled more with those words. She wiped more tears away.

"Really?" She sniffled, "do you really think that is it?"

He smiled sweetly, "I'm certain. I'm also certain no one will think you are being a baby if you want to rest in my arms for a bit."

"He's right my little spitfire," said Klaus, "no one will think you are being a baby."

"Okay," she answered finally.

He smiled and gave her a kiss on her nose before he handed her over to Elijah. Klaus stood in order to head upstairs to his two sons.

"Thank you for your help brother."

"That's what I'm here for; and, I'm more than happy to help."

**VDVD**

A cry bellowed throughout the mansion once again. This time it was the sorrowful sobbing of Dillon. It lasted a good while followed by masked silence. Another several minutes passed before Kimber and Elijah were joined by Dillon. He looked at them with blood shot eyes and a tear stained face. Elijah opened his one arm to welcome him to join. He sunk happily into the arms of his sister and uncle's cold bodies but warm love.

**VDVD**

Tyler was over Klaus' lap, shorts and boxers barely still hung around his ankles due to his kicking and flailing about. With hairbrush in hand, Klaus sent a message to his son he would not soon forget.

"WHEN…I….GIVE…YOU…AN…ORDER….YOU…BETTER…OBEY!"

Klaus bellowed with an extra hard reminder of the brush emphasizing each word. He continued.

"I give you plenty of leeway little boy. I let you do many things that most parents wouldn't. So when I DO give an order it's to keep you and your siblings safe! Am I getting through to you?!"

Tyler sobbed out, "YES DADDY! YES! I UNDERSTAND! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

At this point the spanking had lasted a bit over three minutes which was lead by a strong hand and followed with150 strikes from the brush. The spanking had come to an end. Tyler's perfectly round; muscular, firm bottom had been left with a nice shade of crimson red. He dropped to his knees in between Klaus' legs and hugged his father's waist. Klaus wrapped his arms around his son and held him close as he rested his head on top of Tyler's.

Once Tyler had calmed down Klaus positioned his son forward for eye to eye contact. When Klaus looked at his child's face after the punishment, his un-beating heart skipped a beat. His face looked so young, humbled and angelic. Klaus gave him a smile ear to ear.

"When was the last time I told you how much I love you?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know, a couple days ago?" Tyler answered with an innocent shrug.

Klaus kissed Tyler's forehead.

"Well, I do. I love you very much and I'm proud to have you for a son."

**VDVD**

Teagon continued to rest in her bedroom. Klaus, Tyler, Kimber, Elijah and Dillon were watching a movie when the doorbell rang. Klaus got up to answer it. He opened the door to find Damon Salvatore on the other side.

"Damon, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Klaus asked hospitability.

"Hello, I heard through the grapevine there was an accident at the cliffs, four teenagers. Please tell me it wasn't one of yours was it?"

"It was actually, it was Teagon. She is upstairs resting. She will be fine after a day or so of rest."

"Would," Damon paused, "would it be okay if I saw her? I just want to see her myself."

"You don't believe me? And you seem awfully concerned for only meeting her once. Am I missing something?" Klaus asked with the quirk of his eyebrow.

"Mmm well, did you know she is good friends with Elena and Stefan and she comes over often? She and I have grown a casual friendship. I guess, you know, I think of her as my little sister as she is my little brother's friend and…."

"Stop right there. Why don't you come in and tell me more?"

Damon nodded and walked in. Klaus knew he was lying. He just wanted him inside closed corridors so he had nowhere to really run once Klaus got the truth out of him. He closed the door and locked it.

"So Damon, please continue."


	18. MORE SECRETS chap 18

"**Hello, I heard through the grapevine there was an accident at the cliffs, four teenagers. Please tell me it wasn't one of yours was it?"**

"**It was actually, it was Teagon. She is upstairs resting. She will be fine after a day or so of rest." **

"**Would," Damon paused, "would it be okay if I saw her? I just want to see her myself."**

"**You don't believe me? And you seem awfully concerned for only meeting her once. Am I missing something?" Klaus asked with the quirk of his eyebrow.**

"**Mmm well, did you know she is good friends with Elena and Stefan and she comes over often? She and I have grown a casual friendship. I guess, you know, I think of her as my little sister as she is my little brother's friend and…."**

"**Stop right there. Why don't you come in and tell me more?"**

**Damon nodded and walked in. Klaus knew he was lying. He just wanted him inside closed corridors so he had nowhere to really run once Klaus got the truth out of him. He closed the door and locked it. **

"**So Damon, please continue."**

**More Secrets**

Damon hesitated, "ummm, I think I forgot what I was saying."

"Oh, I remember, you were saying how you look at Teagon like your little sister," said Klaus.

"Oh well, yes, so I just wanted to you know, see that she was okay."

"Mmmhumm," said Klaus with a quirk of his eyebrow, "why don't you and I go check on her together then?"

"Ssshhure that would be great," Damon answered nervously.

**VDVD**

Klaus and Damon walked in Teagon's bedroom. She stirred in her sleep.

"She is going through transition," said Klaus.

Damon was by her side in an instant, "transition? How?"

"She had my blood in her when she was in the accident. I guess we were all lucky she had her first accident earlier this morning with the boiling water."

Damon took Teagon's hand in his, "yes, very lucky."

"Okay, let's let her rest."

Damon got up, kissed Teagon on her head and followed Klaus outside the room. Once Klaus shut the door, he quickly grabbed Damon, threw him over his shoulders and sped into his own bedroom. He threw him down on the bed.

"Spill it Damon! Don't give me some damn story about Teagon just being a little sister to you. I saw the way you looked at her. What is going on between the two of you?"

Damon got up off the bed, "Can we, you know, have this discussion downstairs?"

"Why?"

"You know witnesses."

"Why do you need witnesses? Unless you are maybe about to tell me that you have been dating my daughter behind my back!?"

Klaus asked angrily only inches from Damon's face.

"Okay! Okay! Yes! I'm sorry! We have been dating for over a month now. I really love her. We just kept it secret because we didn't think you would approve. You know the age difference and all."

"Your bloody hell right I don't approve! You are to never see her again! Get out of my house before I seriously hurt you."

"Please, I'm sorry. Please don't separate us. I know it was wrong to sneak around. Please allow me the chance to show you I truly love her and would never hurt her. I'll do anything!"

Klaus looked at him deep into his eyes. He could tell without a doubt Damon was serious.

"For my daughters sake, for now, go home. I'll speak with her. Even though she is in trouble for now more than just jumping off that cliff, I will speak with her. I'll make my decision then.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Klaus walked down from Teagon's room. He sat the dreaded hairbrush that each of the children know well on the kitchen counter. Kimber, Tyler and Dillon each unconsciously felt their bodies shiver by a mere look of it. Not one said a word; they each just ate their breakfast in silence.

Twenty minutes later Teagon walked down with bloodshot eyes and a tear stained face. She sat down next to her siblings. They each gave her a sympathetic small smile. Klaus put a cup of warm blood in front of her and a plate of sausage, bacon and eggs. He kissed the top of her head as he placed down the plate. Teagon let out a few sniffles.

"Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome princess."

Klaus walked back into the kitchen to finish preparing his own plate as they had given their cook the day off.

"So, are you going to school today?" Kimber asked hopefully.

"No, daddy wants me to stay home one more day just to be safe."

"Good idea," said Dillon, "we wouldn't want you going crazy and attacking people or something."

"Hey, Kimmy has a worse temper than I do. If she can hold it in then so can I," Teagon smirked.

"Heeeyyyy," said Kimber in protest.

Klaus and Elijah walked in.

"It's mostly to make sure she is feeling well enough to go back," Klaus answered before he sat down.

A few silent moments passed.

"Daddy?" Teagon asked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"You're not going to kill Damon are you?"

Klaus looked at her and gave her an amused smirk.

"As tempting as that may be my love, no, I'm not; but, if he wants to continue seeing you then he will have to face some sort of punishment for sneaking around with you like he did."

"But daddy, he's like, I don't know, way too old for that isn't he?"

"If he wants to date a 15 year old and act like a teenager then I'm going to treat him like one."

**Okay, my fans, HOW should Damon be punished by Klaus?**

**Spanked?**

**Write, I will never sneak around with Teagon ever again 200x?**

**OR?**


	19. THE DECISION chap 20

"**Daddy?" Teagon asked.**

"**Yes sweetheart?"**

"**You're not going to kill Damon are you?"**

**Klaus looked at her and gave her an amused smirk.**

"**As tempting as that may be my love, no, I'm not; but, if he wants to continue seeing you then he will have to face some sort of punishment for sneaking around with you like he did." **

"**But daddy, he's like, I don't know, way too old for that isn't he?"**

"**If he wants to date a 15 year old and act like a teenager then I'm going to treat him like one." **

**THE DECISION**

It was mid-morning when Damon heard a knock at his door. He answered it to find Klaus.

"Oh, umm hi Klaus, how can I help you?" Damon asked feeling a bit nervous.

"You can start by calling me sir. At least while I'm here administering your punishment."

"Pu..punishment?"

"Stefan is in school, correct?"

"Yeah, no one here by me."

"Good," said Klaus walking in without waiting for an invitation to do so, "I wouldn't want your brother to be here right now."

"And what exactly does that mean….sir?"

"You told me the other day you would do anything if I were to allow you to continue dating my daughter. Do you continue to stand by that statement?"

Damon made an audible gulp, "yes sir, I do."

"Okay, then I am going to punish you as I do my own children when I find out they have misbehaved. Actually, also like I know how you punish Stefan."

"Are you serious? You're going to spank me?"

"Yes, I am. You want to date a teenager and by sneaking around you acted like one. You want to continue dating my daughter then this is what must be done first."

"Can we keep it a secret?"

"Well, my family already knows; but, I won't tell Stefan."

"Teagan knows? How am I ever going to face her after this?"

"You're going to face her because you love her and she loves you. She knows it is what needs to happen in order to get my blessing."

Damon let out a big sigh, "alright, so what do you want me to do now?"

"Right now, get me thick hairbrush and hurry back. I'll be here on the couch waiting."

Damon let slip a tiny whimper before he sped off to do as he was instructed. He returned shortly with a thick wooden blond colored hairbrush.

"Will this suffice sir?"

"Very much so," Klaus answered as he took it. He stood up and walked behind the couch. Damon followed.

"Jeans down Damon and bend over the back of the couch."

He hesitated, he felt frozen as he looked up at Klaus with his piercing blue eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Klaus asked with an edge of annoyance.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I'm nervous. I honestly haven't been spanked since the day before I was turned."

"Look, I'm not going to kill you. I'm not even going to beat you. And believe it or not I'm calm; but, hesitate much longer I will use my belt instead."

That is all Klaus had to say. Damon quickly pulled his jeans down and bent himself over the back of the couch. Klaus started instantly using only his hand, hard and fast. Within a minute he quickly yanked Damon's boxers down to meet his jeans. Damon shot up instinctively.

"No, not bare! Please!" He asked with tears already streaming down his face. A man of 24 transformed to a humbled, innocent fourteen year old boy.

"Damon, I'm going to count to three. If you are not back in position I promise you that you will highly regret….it."

Damon was back over the couch before Klaus could finish. Klaus let out a small sigh as the look in Damon's eyes was enough to tug at his heart. With hairbrush in hand, Klaus began.

By time it was over Damon was sobbing uncontrollably. He pulled up his boxers then to Klaus' surprise; Damon flung his arms around him and cried further onto his chest. Thrown off guard for only a moment, Klaus snaked his arms around the humbled young man.

Klaus was patient and caring. He allowed Damon to cry as long as he needed to. Once Damon began to regain composure again he instantly felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, you must think of me as a real cry baby."

"On the contrary, I do not. What I saw and heard were cries that came from much deeper than the result of a punishment. All these years you have been watching over and caring for Stefan. You haven't had anyone do that for you. Myself personally, I can understand that empty feeling. And if you are going to be dating my daughter, trust me, I'll be keeping you in check as well."

Damon wiped his tears, sniffled a few sniffles.

"Thank you sir."

Klaus smirked, "You are very welcome. You can also go back to calling me Klaus or Nick."

Damon gave him a sweet smile.

"Hey, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I have no doubt Teagan would love to see you."

"I would love to. I just..I don't know if I can face anyone knowing they know you just roasted my ass really good."

"No one," Klaus paused and instantly remembered Kimber's personality. "If anyone DOES tease you, I can promise you they will be sleeping on their stomach tonight. You have my word."

**VD**

At the Mickelson mansion the doorbell rang.

"I'll GET IT!" Shouted Kimber.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Teagan shouted back.

Both girls run toward the front door when Klaus suddenly appeared in front of it.

"Kimber, I warned you once already, you BEST be on your best behavior. Do I make myself clear?"

Kimber sighed, "yeah, yeah, yeah, perfect little angel, unicorns, rainbows and all that junk."

Klaus sighed heavily and internally asked the lord for help. He opened the door and let Damon in.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only way I know my time and effort in writing these stories are truly appreciated. THANK YOU! XO**


	20. BRATTY SISTER chap 20

"**Hey, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I have no doubt Teagan would love to see you."**

"**I would love to. I just..I don't know if I can face anyone knowing they know you just roasted my ass really good."**

"**No one," Klaus paused and instantly remembered Kimber's personality. "If anyone DOES tease you, I can promise you they will be sleeping on their stomach tonight. You have my word."**

**VD**

**At the Mickelson mansion the doorbell rang. **

"**I'll GET IT!" Shouted Kimber.**

"**NO YOU WON'T!" Teagan shouted back.**

**Both girls run toward the front door when Klaus suddenly appeared in front of it. **

"**Kimber, I warned you once already, you BEST be on your best behavior. Do I make myself clear?"**

**Kimber sighed, "yeah, yeah, yeah, perfect little angel, unicorns, rainbows and all that junk." **

**Klaus sighed heavily and internally asked the lord for help. He opened the door and let Damon in.**

**BRATTY SISTER**

Damon walked in and Kimber sped in front of her twin sister and put an arm over his shoulder.

"Hey you, how's it goooooing?" Kimber smiled with a hint of mischief.

Teagon sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"I'm mmm I'm good," Damon answered with a gleam of suspicion in his eye.

"Good, good, good," she smiled, "you're going to love dinner, its roasted chicken. Oh wait, or is it _**RUMP**_ roast? Hummm I guess it's a surprise," she snickered delightfully as she snaked her arm around his as they walked into the dining room. "Sooo Damon, any new experiences lately? You know something that just can't keep you sitting still in your chair?"

"Sigh…daddddy," Teagon pleaded.

"Kimber, you are treading on thin ice little girl."

Kimber sighed, "I'm only making conversation. I don't know why you two are making issues over it."

"Just be careful Kimber, I'm warning you," said Klaus sternly.

"Okay, okay," Kimber sighed again then smiled at Damon, "Damon, you can sit here across from me. This chair is the softest."

"The softest?" Damon questioned.

"Yeah, oh umm I meant most comfortable, you know being our guest and all," she smiled a bit too big and batted her eyes but was fooling no one by playing innocent.

Teagon rolled her eyes over her sister's actions and sat down next to her boyfriend. While they waited for dinner to be served everyone made small talk. Most of it aimed at Damon and playing twenty questions whether Damon wanted to participate or not. To Damon's relief dinner was finally served and the conversation was now kept to a minimum. At least for the first five minutes.

"Hey, Damon maybe you can help me with something," Kimber asked suddenly.

"Okay, I'll try."

"You know that OLD saying. Oh what is it? Oh! The May-September reference. What does that mean?"

Dillon and Tyler couldn't help but snicker.

"It refers to an older guy dating a much younger girl," Damon answered with a sigh.

"Dadddy," Teagon whined.

"Sorry Princess," Klaus answered looking at his distraught daughter before he then focused on Kimber.

"Kimber, go up to your room. I warned you about teasing and you just keep pushing."

"Aww come on, I'm just having fun."

"You are having fun at someone else's expense. It isn't nice. Go up to your room. You can come back down once you decide you can behave properly."

"But I haven't finished eating."

"I'll put it in the oven for you now go."

"But I'm hungry now."

"Kimber, go up to your room or I'll take you up and we can have a strong discussion about your actions."

"But…"

Klaus raised his eyebrow in such a way that even Kimber knew she really didn't want to push her father further. She sighed and left the table to go up to her room.

The dining room was fairly quiet for a whole five minutes before Kimber re-appeared in a flash.

"Okay, thought about it. I'm ready for round two, this time, project BE NICE. I got it," Kimber announced with an abundance of animated energy.

"I sure hope so," Klaus said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Soooooo Damon, what exactly are your intentions with my sister?" Kimber asked with a serious tone.

"Dadddy," Teagon pleaded.

"Kimber, I warned you," said Klaus.

"WHHhhhhaaat? It's an honest question. You said no teasing. I'm not teasing. You said be nice. I am. I really just want to know."

Klaus sighed, "okay, you are right, but sweetheart, asking about his intentions is my job okay. Trust me, Damon already knows what will happen if he hurts Teagon."

Damon looked wide eyed over at Klaus and found not only he but Elijah, Dillion, Tyler and Kimber were giving him the evil eye. He gulped noticeably.

"I promise to each of you I would never hurt Teagon on purpose. You have my word."

"Well, your word is a bit weak since you have been sneaking around," said Elijah.

"I know and I'm sorry. I am. For over a hundred years I have just been trying to keep my brother safe. Not doing the best of jobs most the time but I'm still learning after all this time."

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't be with Teage until you figure it out," Kimber scoffed with a clear change from her previous attitude.

Everyone suddenly looked over.

"Kimber, what is with you tonight?" Dillion asked clearly confused over his sister's actions.

"Nothing, what's wrong with you?" She snapped.

"Okay, seriously, enough little girl. First you were being obnoxious and now you just aren't being very nice. Go up to your room and wait for me."

"Oooo goodie now I get to have my ass beat. Just what I wanted."

With that said Kimber zoomed up to her room and slammed the door.

"Wow, what is up with that girl?" Klaus asked in general with a soft tone, "you know what, I'm going to talk with her. Everyone please finish the meal."

**VDVD**

Klaus stood outside Kimber's door for a moment as he heard her crying. He knocked twice then walked in. Kimber got up from the bed. She started to undo her jeans.

"Woah, woah, woah my little fire cracker, what are you doing?"

"Preparing for you to spank me, what else?" Kimber tried to say sarcastically but it came out sad and vulnerable.

"I'm not going to spank you. I'm just here to talk to you, really truly just talk."

He sat down and patted the spot next to him. Kimber hesitated but then sat down. She wiped her tears.

"Okay, talk to me, what is going on."

"Nothing is going on. Everything is fine."

Klaus sighed, "Baby girl, we both know that isn't true," he said tenderly as he snaked his arm around her and pulled her close.

That is all it took to get the tears started again. Klaus held her close and let her cry. Once she calmed down she started to express herself a little.

"I…I just, I just feel alone. You know Dillion and Tyler have each other to hang out with. You and Elijah and then Teagon apparently can't live without having some dumb boyfriend."

"Kimmy, we all have each other. You have all of us and we have you."

"I guess yeah but it's just different. I don't know," she admitted somberly and shrugged her shoulders.

He looked at her for a moment then smiled, "Hey, what do you think about going camping? JUST me and you, some father-daughter bonding."

"What about Teagon?"

"Well, I'm thinking she isn't exactly the camping type. At least not in a tent on the ground," he smirked.

Kimber smirked as well, "give the man a gold star, he figured it out."

"Well, what makes me so special? I mean, why would you want to just go camping with me? Why would you want to bond with me? I'm just the trouble maker."

"First, stop labeling yourself. You are not a trouble maker. You are special because you are who YOU are. You are spirited, animated, and energetic, you have a huge heart and I truly just LOVE the sound of your laugh."

"I was laughing earlier when I was having fun with Damon and well, you didn't seem to happy."

Klaus smirked, "true, my little fire cracker; but, I still gave you quite some leeway did I not? Plus, to the contrary, I have not warmed that cute little bottom of yours."

"You think it's cute?"

"I think you are downright adorable."

"More adorable than Teagon?" She asked somewhat playfully.

"Hey now," he chuckled, "I'm not taking sides. Each of you mean the world to me."

Kimber looked at him for an endearing moment then answered.

"Yes, let's go camping," she smiled.

Klaus smiled ear to ear, "alright then, wonderful. I'll excuse you from school on Friday and we'll go for a long weekend."

She gave him a big hug and he gave it back happily then kissed her on top of her head.

"So baby girl, care to try going back one more time and really behaving?"

"Mmmm, yeah, I think I can do that," she smirked.

Klaus saw the gleam in her eye that just always had a touch of mischief. He knew she would do her best though.

"Well, we shall see," he smiled and tapped her nose tenderly," let's go."

She smiled back and they both headed back down to finish the evening with their guest.

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! **_


	21. FatherDaughter bonding Chap 21

**Kimber looked at him for an endearing moment then answered.**

"**Yes, let's go camping," she smiled.**

**Klaus smiled ear to ear, "alright then, wonderful. I'll excuse you from school on Friday and we'll go for a long weekend."**

**Father/Daughter Bonding**

It was six thirty on Friday morning. Klaus woke up before the household as he did every school day. He didn't have the cook come in until mid-morning as he preferred to fix breakfast for his family and make their school lunches.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He heard someone moving about and the clinking of pots and pans. He pushed the kitchen door open and was truly surprised to see who it was already awake before him. He sleepily gave a huge ear to ear smile.

"Good morning my little firecracker, I honestly would never have expected to see you this early in the morning. Mmmm ever," he smirked.

Kimber looked over at him and blushed a little.

"I know normally yeah, I LOVE sleep; but, well, I kinda wanted to let you sleep in and make breakfast for everyone. Umm, I guess I forgot to leave the note on your pillow to say you could sleep in. Sorry," she sighed then called herself stupid quietly and shook her head at herself.

"Woah, sweetheart, first don't ever call yourself stupid. Second, it's perfectly fine, this way I can sit and read the paper which I truly enjoy doing."

"Honest? I didn't mess up?"

Klaus sped to her side and kissed her temple and gave her a gentle side hug.

"I promise, you are nowhere close to have messing up. I am very impressed. Plus, it smells absolutely divine, what are you making?"

"Oh umm just breakfast burrito's. You know scrambled eggs, onions, blood sausage, fried potatoes and bacon."

"Mmm, well, I certainly can't wait. Do you need any help?"

"No thanks, I have it under control."

"Okay then, maybe I'll just fix lunches for your siblings then."

"Already done," Kimber smiled proudly.

"Really? Did you make sure to put an extra protein bar in Tyler's?"

"Yep, and the foo foo drink that Teage likes to mix with her thermos of blood. Which I still say is soooo very gross to mix," said Kimber as she crinkled up her nose in disgust.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable face his daughter made.

"Alright, well, it looks like you have everything under control. Since the SUV is already packed for camping we will leave after everyone is off to school."

"K Nick," she answered with a huge smile.

**ON THE ROAD**

Three hours on the road and they pulled into a local gas station.

"Can I get a candy bar and pop?"

"I honestly can't believe you still like that junk," he smirked, "but okay, go inside to pick out what you want and I'll be right in to pay."

"Sweet! Thanks Nick."

Kimber got out of the car and started to walk a bit too quickly for any human speed.

"Firecracker! Slow down, think human," Klaus said too quietly for any human to hear but perfectly loud enough for Kimber.

She stopped at a halt and turned around and gave the "oops, sorry" look. Klaus simply rolled his eyes a bit playfully then nodded to her to continue. She went inside and found many other things to check out. Klaus stepped in a few minutes later. He spotted his youngest looking at handmade bracelets.

"Do you want one?" Klaus asked coming up behind her.

"Wh, ohh umm no, you are already giving me a lot. I'm cool with the pop and candy," she smiled gratefully.

"Give me your items and wait for me in the car. I'll be out shortly," he smiled.

She did just that and walked out to the car. Klaus grabbed the bracelet Kimber was eyeing and brought it to the cashier with the other items.

"What's the story with these bracelets?" Klaus asked the clerk.

"Oh, they are each handmade by a local artist, it's made up of hemp and some oils."

He smiled, "I'll take this one."

"Great choice," the clerk smiled.

Klaus paid for the items and gas and walked back to his black SUV. He got in on the driver's side and handed the bag to his daughter. Kimber immediately took out the soda and candy and noticed the bracelet. It was intertwined with tiger's eye beads and turquoise. She took it out with a big smile.

"Awww Nick, you really didn't have to. I mean, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I want you to have it so you can always remember this trip. You know something that is shared between just the two of us."

Kimber looked over at him and for once was speechless. She put it on her wrist right away.

"Thank you Nick, I really do love it."

"You're very welcome."

**Meanwhile, back home in school**

BAM! Stefan pushed Matt against a row of lockers. He was angry but was restrained enough to only use a partial amount of his vampire strength. Matt shoved him back then punched him right across the face.

"Back off ass hole," Matt yelled, "I was just talking to her!"

"You don't have to talk to Elena so closely! I warned you before!"

Teagon ran up close to Stefan.

"Stef, please stop, I think you need to feed. Come on, you don't want to get in trouble."

Stefan looked at her, "FUCK off! Just because you're dating my brother it doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"

"But I wasn't tell…."

"I SAID FUCK OFF ALREADY!" Stefan yelled in her face.

Teagon felt a jab at her heart and ran off feeling hurt and embarrassed. Her brother Dilion had witnessed the entire thing.

"Why in the hell did you have to yell at her like that Ass Hole!" Dilion snapped.

"That's right!" Matt added, "She was only trying to help you! You really need to just go home! Go home and Chill out!"

"Fuck you! Fuck both of you!" Stefan yelled back to Matt and Dilion.

Suddenly it was two against one. Matt and Dilion were fighting with Stefan. During all of this Elena had called Damon for help. She was afraid of her boyfriend really hurting someone. She knew he was out of control and wasn't listening to anyone, not even her.

Alaric was just about to break up the fight when Damon got there.

"STEFAN SALVATORE! STOP THIS INSTANT!" Damon commanded.

Stefan stopped to look over at his brother as his fist was aiming right at Matt's face.

"Put Matt down now."

Stefan growled a low growl but obeyed. Damon looked at Alaric.

"I'll take him right home and deal with him properly, trust me."

"Alright, take him. I'll take the other two to the principal's office."

**MATT**

Kelly Donovan picked Matt up from school. She drove him home.

"I can't believe you got in a fight! I had to leave in the middle of my shift to get you. Now I'm going to have to stay later tonight or lose the pay. What in the hell were you thinking?"

"But mom, he started it," Matt said with a whimper as he knew he was now in huge trouble.

"Don't give me that crap little boy. You didn't have to try and finish it," Kelly answered as she pulled into their driveway.

She turned off the car. That had Matt's eyes grow wide.

"You're getting out? Ummm did you need something? I can get it for you," he asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm getting out. Yes, I need to do something before I go back to work."

"But, but you don't want to be even more late getting back to work."

"Don't worry about me little boy now let's go inside or I can simply punish you outside for the neighbors to watch."

Matt whimpered but followed his beautiful red headed mother inside the house. Once inside she put her keys down on the kitchen counter then grabbed a wooden spoon. She pulled out a kitchen chair and away from the table. She sat down.

"Mom please, I'm sorry."

"You are going to be. This is for fighting in school and causing me to have to leave my shift. Jeans down and over my lap, now."

"But mama please, please don't spank me. I promise I'll make it up somehow."

Kelly took his arm and turned him to the side and gave him ten good hard swats with the spoon over his jeans and on his upper thigh. Matt began to squirm instantly and tears began to form already. She stopped and he rubbed his thigh whimpering.

"Jeans down now and over my lap."

Matt obeyed this time without question. Once over his mother's lap she held him snug to her with one hand and with the other she pulled down his boxers and bared his crimson white, firm bottom. She started immediately using the wooden spoon on his sit spots and upper thighs. It didn't take long for him to start sobbing.

"I'm sorry mama! I'm sorry! He cried.

**STEFAN**

Stefan was over Damon's lap, squirming and kicking. Damon used a hair brush on Stefan's bare bottom.

"You (smack) do not (smack) go that long (smack) ever (smack smack) again (smack) without (smack) feeding! (smack) And (smack) you NEVER (smack) Ever (smack) will (smack) treat (smack) Teagon (Smack smack smack) like that again!

"I promise! I promise! I promise!" Stefan cried.

**DILION**

Dilion rested on the couch with his head propped by a thick fluffy pillow and an ice bag on his eye. Elijah brought over a blanket and handed the TV remote over to his nephew.

"So umm I'm not in trouble?"

"Well, you were just standing up for your sister. Plus, it's not like this is a normal habit of yours," Elijah answered with a sideways smile.

"Do you think dad will think that too?"

"I don't know; but, I'm fairly confident."

**DDD**

It was Saturday afternoon when Klaus found Kimber washing something at the lakeside.

"Hey firecracker, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I cut my arm against a rock and before it healed I got some blood on my bracelet. I'm just trying to wash it off."

"It looks like you got it all off. Are you ready for our hike?"

"Heck yeah!" Kimber answered as she stood up, "let's go."

**DDD**

Half way back from the long hike Kimber began to feel weak. Her speed slowed tremendously.

"Baby girl, are you feeling okay?" Klaus asked with great concern.

"Ohh pffftt yeah, I feel great," she lied.

"Alright then if you say so," he replied dubiously.

Kimber gave a weak smile and tried to take off walking. She only made a few more steps before she passed out. Klaus caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kimber! Kimber! Baby, wake up!"


	22. THE HUNT Chap 22

**Half way back from the long hike Kimber began to feel weak. Her speed slowed tremendously. **

"**Baby girl, are you feeling okay?" Klaus asked with great concern.**

"**Ohh pffftt yeah, I feel great," she lied.**

"**Alright then if you say so," he replied dubiously.**

**Kimber gave a weak smile and tried to take off walking. She only made a few more steps before she passed out. Klaus caught her before she hit the ground.**

"**Kimber! Kimber! Baby, wake up!"**

THE HUNT

Klaus bit into his own wrist and cautiously force fed Kimber his blood. It took a few minutes for Kimber to awaken. She opened her eyes, still feeling very weak.

"Baby girl, what happened?" Klaus asked lovingly.

"I…I don't know. I guess half way going up the trail I started to feel kinda sick all over. Then coming back I lost control. I'm so sorry. I totally ruined our hike."

"What? No baby, not at all. My only concern is your health. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well earlier?"

"I, well, I didn't want to spoil your fun. You just looked really happy. I'm sorry."

"Firecracker, do you want to know why I looked so happy?"

She didn't speak, simply looked up at him with her big green eyes.

"It's because I'm here _with_ _you_. I'm a father to four amazing kids and for close to a thousand years I never imagined I could be this happy."

Kimber smiled up at him, "I'm pretty happy too. I mean, I know I don't show it a lot but, I am."

Klaus kissed the top of her head.

"How are you feeling now? Be honest."

"Tired."

With that Klaus stood and picked Kimber up and carried her back to the camp site as she straddled his front and rested her head on his shoulder. Once they reached their campsite Klaus placed his little girl in the hammock.

"Still feel tired?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Klaus sighed, "No more saying you are sorry for not feeling well, new rule, is that understood?"

"Yes," she answered with a weak smile.

"Did you eat a strange berry or something on the trail?"

"No, nothing."

"Humm, okay, this certainly is odd. Why don't you take a nap? I'll fix lunch and hopefully you will feel better after some rest and proper nutrition."

Kimber yawned, "Okay Nick," she answered softly and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Thirty minutes passed when Klaus attempted to wake Kimber. She asked to sleep longer so he let her. Three more hours pass and Klaus attempted to wake her again. She woke up but very sluggish. He bit into his arm again.

"Here firecracker, drink, you need to gain strength."

She drank without hesitation. She was desperate to feel better as she had never been this sick before in her life. She drank until Klaus has to force her to stop.

"Wooah woah woah, okay, I'm going to need some of that for my body to maintain itself," he said with a smile in attempt to get her to smile.

It didn't work; she was much too weak to find humor in anything.

"I'm sorry," she said genuinely.

Klaus felt his heart strings tug as Kimber looked so small in nature, so vulnerable. He hugged her close but very gentle.

"Oh baby girl, I was just playing. Something is definitely wrong. My blood should have fixed about anything at this point. I hate to do this but I really think we should get you home. Maybe Elijah can help me figure out what's wrong."

"Nooo, I don't want to go. We still need to swim in the lake and catch catfish with our bare hands," Kimber attempted in a very weak voice, almost a whisper.

"Sweetheart, my biggest objective right now is to get you feeling better. I promise from the bottom of my heart, we can come back next weekend as long as you are healthy. Saturday and Sunday at least as I don't want you to miss too much school."

Kimber weakly held out her petite hand and stuck out her small pinky as best as she could.

"Pinky swear?"

Klaus fell in love even more deeply with Kimber at that moment. It was the first time since he has known her that she has truly let her emotional guard down. He gently wrapped his pinky around hers.

"I pinky swear."

She gave a weak smile and found her eyes desperately trying to close. She did her best to stay awake.

"Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll pack up."

Kimber attempted to get up.

"Let me help you. It's only fair."

"Firecracker, I'm the father, you are my daughter and you need to rest. Let me handle everything. I'll take care of you okay."

Klaus was careful to say THE father as he didn't want Kimber to feel any pressure in calling him dad. Regardless though, she was still HIS daughter whom he loved very much. Kimber couldn't fight her eye lids further.

"Okay, sorry."

Klaus was about to tell her she didn't need to apologize but she was sound asleep. He sighed a heartfelt sigh and kissed her cheek. He began quickly to pack everything up. With his vampire speed it didn't take long. He had his back turned for a moment; his mind pre-occupied on Kimber and getting her home to find out why she is so sick. He didn't notice they had company. He heard Kimber in a weak voice call out to him.

"Nick!" Kimber shouted as best as she could, though so weak.

Klaus turned to see three men. Vampire hunters he presumed. One of them had Kimber and was holding a stake in front of her aimed at her heart.

"Let her go and I won't kill you….painfully," Klaus said in a calm and confident tone.

"We don't want your kind here. This is a good town," said one with a scruffy beard and red plaid shirt.

"Let her go, we were just leaving."

"Mmm yeah well, we don't see no reason to let you go and terrorize some other town either, aint that right Clide?"

"Sure is," said the other.

Kimber was scared out of her mind. She had zero strength to defend herself and had to rely on Klaus to save her life. She had never before felt so helpless.

Klaus sighed, "I warned you."

Before any of the men could respond Klaus had appeared in front of the two who were on the side of Kimber. He rapidly ripped their hearts from their chest. He then quickly took the stake from the man and placed Kimber down carefully. He took the stake and stuck it through the man's heart just enough to hurt him. The man screamed in pain. Klaus then smiled at him.

"I TRIED to tell you I wouldn't do it painfully if only you let my daughter go. You SHOULD have listened."

Once he said his peace, Klaus broke the man's neck. He quickly turned to Kimber.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Umm I…I think so."

Klaus looked her over; nothing appeared out of the ordinary to show evidence of further assault to what her body was already doing. He picked her up and held her with one arm as he took down the hammock with his free hand. Klaus carried her to the SUV and laid her down in the back with the pillows he prepped and a blanket. He got her comfortable and made sure she fell back to sleep before he quickly buried the three bodies. Once that was done they were on the road back home.

An hour out Klaus was able to get reception on his cell phone. He called Elijah. He told him everything that happened.

"Okay," said Elijah, "I believe you told me before one of Elaina's friends was a witch, yes?"

"Oh, yes, Bonnie."

"Alright, I'll track her down. We will be waiting for you by time you two get back."

"Perfect," said Klaus as he looked in his rearview mirror at the fragile teenager, "I can't lose her Elijah. I can't lose any of them," he said as a tear escaped, "they are my life."

"I know Niklaus, I know. I feel the same. I'll find Bonnie and I'll see you soon."

"Yes, thank you, see you soon."

Klaus hung up, looked back at Kimber one more time, wiped another falling tear and pushed down on the gas pedal.

_**(PLEASE REVIEW. It shows me that you appreciate my work and want me to continue. That means a lot. Thanks! XOXO)**_


	23. WAITING Chap 23

"**Okay," said Elijah, "I believe you told me before one of Elaina's friends was a witch, yes?"**

"**Oh, yes, Bonnie."**

"**Alright, I'll track her down. We will be waiting for you by time you two get back."**

"**Perfect," said Klaus as he looked in his rearview mirror at the fragile teenager, "I can't lose her Elijah. I can't lose any of them," he said as a tear escaped, "they are my life."**

"**I know Niklaus, I know. I feel the same. I'll find Bonnie and I'll see you soon."**

"**Yes, thank you, see you soon."**

**Klaus hung up, looked back at Kimber one more time, wiped another falling tear and pushed down on the gas pedal.**

**WAITING**

Klaus walked into the kitchen Wednesday morning to find his brother Elijah fixing breakfast.

He sighed, "It's just the two of us eating right now," Klaus stated.

"I thought you and I agreed the kids go back to school today. It was to help take their minds off Kimber's condition."

"I know; but, she still hasn't awakened. It's been three, no four days now. The kids are each up there sleeping next to her. They all looked so fragile. I just didn't have the heart to wake them and send them off to school. Teagan especially, she won't leave Kimber's side. She won't even answer Damon's calls. I have had more contact with him this week giving him updates than I care to."

"Alright then, I'll stand by your decision. After all, you are their father," said Elijah with heartfelt emotion.

"True dear brother; but, that doesn't mean I don't value your opinion. Honestly, I'm very thankful you moved in to help me. I really don't think I could do this on my own. Plus, I think the kids look to you more as the other parent in the house instead of just an Uncle."

"Oh, so, I'm the "sudo" mother figure?"

Elijah teased with attempt to bring a smile to Klaus's face. He succeeded.

"I suppose so brother; but without the bedroom benefits. You are on your own there, sorry," Klaus smirked but without the smile reaching his eyes.

"Hilarious Niklaus, hilarious," stated Elijah purposely in a monotone voice.

He placed a plate of food in front of his brother then gave his shoulder a caring squeeze before he sat down with his own plate. Klaus was about to take his first bite of sausage when the doorbell rang. He looked at his brother with a dubious look then got up to answer it.

"Bonnie? Shouldn't you be on your way to school?"

"Yes, but I think I finally found something that can help us with Kimber."

"By all means, come in," said Klaus as he stepped aside.

Bonnie looked up at him with her big brown eyes and gave him a small but sweet smile when she walked in. He walked ahead of her and she followed him back into the dining room.

"Please take a seat, would you like to tell us what you found over eggs and sausage? Elijah made plenty."

Bonnie sat down and placed her Wiccan books down on the dining room table.

"I already had breakfast, but thank you."

"Alright then, tell us what you think you found."

Bonnie opened one of her books to an image that showed an ancient Wiccan sign. She turned the book to show Klaus and Elijah.

"Have either of you seen this on anything that Kimber may own? According to this, it's a symbol used to weaken vampires and werewolves. It was used in the past to slow them down so it gave others time to flee."

"Weaken I can understand," stated Elijah, "but Kimber is in a coma."

"Humm," Bonnie echoed then paused to think, "wait, Klaus, you told me before Kimber got really sick, she cut herself right?"

"Yes, so?"

"Well, my guess would be the mix of potent energy mixed into her bloodstream. It's kind of farfetched, but, then again, anything supernatural doesn't play by normal rules."

Klaus studied the image closely as did Elijah. Several moments passed before Klaus spoke up.

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

Klaus sped up to Kimber's bedroom and sped back with her new bracelet in hand. He gave it to Bonnie.

"I saw the etching before but didn't think much of it. I'm a bloody idiot. I should have recognized it. Our mother made us study the Wiccan ways growing up."

Klaus turned around so upset at himself that he punched a deep hole with his fist into the wall. Elijah was by his side in a heartbeat.

"Niklaus, being angry with yourself isn't going to heal Kimber. I didn't catch it either. My guess is the subject was one that only brought us both pain and therefore we blocked it all from our conscious memory."

With Elijah's soothing tone, Klaus started to calm down and was able to start thinking rationally. He took a deep breath then looked over at Bonnie.

"Alright, so what do we do now?"

"According to this, only the witch who placed the spell on the bracelet can take away the curse."

"And if she doesn't, is there any other way to correct it?" Elijah asked hopefully.

"IF the witch won't cooperate, the spell will be broken if…."

"If what Bonnie?" Klaus asked eagerly.

She sighed, "If the witch is burned to death along with the object at hand."

"What's going on?" Tyler asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

Everyone turned to see the tired teenage boy looking younger than he was due to the current condition and concern for one of his sisters. Klaus went to him immediately, hugged him and kissed his forehead. He then ran up to his room, gathered a few supplies, went into Kimber's room, kissed the twins and Dillion and went back downstairs.

"Dad, talk to me, what's happening?"

"What's happening is your daddy is going on a witch hunt. Help keep your siblings safe and be on your best behavior for Elijah?"

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

Klaus looked over at Elijah for any possible rejections. Elijah nodded in approval and with that Klaus hugged his son one more time, grabbed his car keys and took off to hunt down the witch that brought harm to his little girl.

**REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know what you thought. It shows me my time and energy was worth it. If I made you happy by writing, let me know. It makes me happy and inspires me to continue. XOXO**


	24. WITCH HUNT Chap 24

**Klaus looked over at Elijah for any possible rejections. Elijah nodded in approval and with that Klaus hugged his son one more time, grabbed his car keys and took off to hunt down the witch that brought harm to his little girl.**

Witch Hunt

Three days had passed since Klaus left to hunt down the witch who caused his little girl harm. Three days there was no contact from Klaus. Three days the family waited as best as they could without going crazy. Damon stayed over a lot more. He was a great help to Teagan. He kept her calm and kept her believing in hope and not giving up.

It was nine in the morning; Damon woke up and found himself still at the mansion. He was on the couch and someone had placed a blanket over him. He was however alone. He remembered resting with Teagon in his arms. He folded the blanket and went where he heard someone moving around. He followed his ears to the kitchen where he found Elijah.

"Umm, good morning. I just wanted to mmm say thanks for letting me crash on your couch. Before I leave, would it be okay if I checked on Teagon?"

Elijah looked over at the one hundred plus twenty-four year old. He looked particularly vulnerable as he spoke with Elijah. He and Klaus had begun to mold themselves as his and Stefan's honorary big brothers. It was still new though and Damon didn't want to over step his welcome somehow and lose his new family whom he had become very fond of.

"You don't want to stay for breakfast?" Elijah asked simply.

"I…are you sure?" He asked timidly.

Elijah chuckled, "Damon, come here, sit at the bar, let's talk."

That made Damon a bit nervous but he obeyed without question. Elijah could easily see how nervous he made him.

"Damon, have I done something to make you nervous around me? Is it because Niklaus punished you and you're afraid of getting the same fate from me if you disappoint me in some fashion?"

"May I speak frankly?" Damon asked as respectfully as he could.

"Please do."

"As you know I was only twenty-four when Stefan was seventeen and we both turned. We lost our father and I became solely responsible for Stefan's well being. It has been over hundred and fifty years since anyone actually cared enough to correct me. Then the more I'm around all of you. I'm not only falling deeper in love with Teage; but, I…."

Damon stopped as he started to feel too vulnerable for his own liking and began to fumble with the napkin that was sitting in front of him.

"Go on Damon, you can trust me," Elijah nudged gently.

Damon looked up at him with his beautiful sky blue eyes. He looked like a lost little boy.

"I have also…also fallen in love with all of you. It all hit me two days ago when Stefan was over here with me. He and Elena had that dumb fight and I honestly didn't have the right words. You did though and you totally helped him feel better. It seemed like you really cared about Stefan and really wanted him to work it out with his girlfriend. I guess what I'm babbling on about is that it was really nice not feeling alone with Stefan. You had my back by having his. Does that make sense?"

Elijah listened as listening is one of his best skills and he knew exactly what Damon was trying to say. With a smile that showed in his eyes he looked at Damon with care.

"If I understand you correctly, you have started to feel more and more like family. As if Niklaus and I have become your segregate big brothers? Am I correct?"

Damon felt so vulnerable. He couldn't' take feeling rejected as he realized over a century that what he truly craved was a bigger family unit. He started to draw back and go into his self-destructive mode. He stood up quickly.

"You know, fuck this. This was all just a damn joke. I always knew this wouldn't last. I'm out of here."

Damon snapped nonsense. He didn't even know what he was saying. He just couldn't take the pressure of possibly being rejected. He headed toward the door.

"You better not take one more step toward that door. You will get back on this bar stool and talk to me."

Damon turned around with the most defiant look on his face.

"Ppfft or what?"

Elijah had been around for a thousand years. He knew people's emotions very well. He knew unconsciously that Damon was testing him.

"Sit back down and we can talk further; but after you apologize for your outburst."

Damon said nothing; he simply started to turn back around.

"I mean it Damon. You will regret it if you don't follow my instruction."

Damon made a mad dash for the front door but Elijah was there quicker. He sighed but was only disappointed, not angry. He picked him up easily and put him over his shoulder and walked back into the kitchen.

"Put me down! You can't keep me here!" Damon protested.

Once in the kitchen Elijah took Damon off from his shoulder, threw him over his arm, bared his bottom and gave him fifty good hard swats on his bottom. Damon squirmed and kicked. His milky white colored bottom was now a nice shade of pink. Elijah had no intention on truly punishing the young man, just getting a point across.

"Are you going to listen to me now Damon or do I need to continue?"

With tears just starting to form, "I'll listen, I'll listen, I'm sorry."

Elijah accepted his answer and put him down. Damon quickly clothed himself. Elijah went back to fixing breakfast.

"Sit down Damon," Elijah instructed simply.

Damon didn't hesitate. He rubbed his bottom before he sat carefully. He felt really embarrassed now.

"I'm sorry Elijah. I'm not just saying it either. I don't know why I act like that sometimes."

"Look, you put yourself in a very vulnerable position by expressing your feelings. I'm honored you trust me that deeply already. This makes it a little unusual but we're vampires, so what is normal anyway? I look at Teagan as my niece but you; I have started to see as a younger brother. I haven't had a chance to really talk to Niklaus as he has been on the witch hunt; but, I'm sure he would agree with me that you and Stefan are always welcome here; buuuuut, as I clearly just demonstrated, you are more than a simple house guest. You will follow the house rules or pay the consequences. Given that Niklaus has his hands full with his four it will most likely be me that will deal with you. You and Stefan: do I make myself clear?" Elijah asked raising an eyebrow but with a tone of care as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of him.

Damon looked up, smiled gratefully, "yes sir, crystal."

"Good, now eat your breakfast and then you can check on Teagan."

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

An hour later Stefan was over with Elena and Tyler, Dilon and Teagan were up and eating breakfast. Elijah's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Elijah, are you near Kimber?"

"I'm in the dining room. What do you need?"

"Check on Kimber, hurry."

Elijah didn't hesitate; he was in Kimber's room within a second.

"Okay, I'm here."

"Is she…"

Before Klaus could finish his question Kimber sat up quickly and gasped for air. Everyone heard the gasp from downstairs and ran up. Dilion being the only human was there last. They each didn't move, they just observed.

"Kimber, sweetheart," said Elijah softly, "how are you feeling?"

She looked around and saw everyone but Klaus. With a sweet innocent look and tone to her voice she looked at Elijah.

"Where's daddy?"

That brought tears of joy to Elijah as he knew how much that meant to his brother. With phone in hand, "did you hear that NiKlaus?"

"I did. Baby girl daddy is on his way home now. I'll see you very soon," said Klaus as a single tear of joy and relief fell down his cheek, "I'll see you very soon."

Tbc…..

**REVIEW PLEASE! Let me know what you thought. It shows me my time and energy was worth it. If I made you happy by writing, let me know. It makes me happy and inspires me to continue. XOXO**


	25. Daddy's Home Chap 25

"**Kimber, sweetheart," said Elijah softly, "how are you feeling?"**

**She looked around and saw everyone but Klaus. With a sweet innocent look and tone to her voice she looked at Elijah.**

"**Where's daddy?"**

**That brought tears of joy to Elijah as he knew how much that meant to his brother. With phone in hand, "did you hear that NiKlaus?"**

"**I did. Baby girl daddy is on his way home now. I'll see you very soon," said Klaus as a single tear of joy and relief fell down his cheek, "I'll see you very soon."**

Daddy's home

Elijah hugged Kimber as he was so happy she was back. Teagan and Tyler quickly followed suite and hugged her as well.

"Okay, my turn," said Dillon.

Being the only human, Kimber instantly reacted to him differently than the others once he hugged her. Her pupils grew large and her fangs retracted. She bit into her brother's neck faster than Elijah could react. Dillon screamed out in pain.

"KIMBER! KIMBER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Dillion yelled.

Kimber was being yelled at by everyone; but she was in such frenzy that she couldn't understand reasoning. Elijah couldn't pry Kimber off without tearing Dillon's neck apart. She was sucking her brother dry. Elijah was faced with no choice, he picked up Dillon and held onto Kimber's head and snapped her neck as he held Dillon up in order to keep his neck from ripping. Teagon screamed as she thought she just witnessed Elijah murder her sister. Kimber's fangs automatically drew back in place, she went limp and her body fell back onto the bed. Elijah bit into his own wrist.

"Dillon, drink this, it'll save you," instructed Elijah.

Dillon obeyed and as he drank his Uncle's blood, Elijah looked over at Teagan.

"Princess, it's okay, I know that was harsh to see; but, I had no choice. She will come back, I promise you."

"You…you…how.."

"Teage, I promise also, Kimber will be fine," Damon added, "sometimes it's literally the only way to stop a vampire from destroying another thing or life. The way she was feeding on your brother, it would have killed him. He would have died without first having any vampire blood already in him."

Tyler positioned Kimber in bed so it looked like she was simply sleeping. Which in a way, she was. Dillon began to feel much better and the puncture marks on his neck started to heal. He pulled away from feeding off of Elijah's wrist.

"Wow, umm thanks Elijah," said Dillon still in a state of shock.

"Anytime Dillon, anytime."

**VDVD**

Hours passed before Kimber woke up. She looked around utterly confused as to what had happened. She turned to her left and found Klaus sitting there with several blood bags.

"Hello my little firecracker," said Klaus with a warm smile as he handed over a blood bag. "Elijah told me what happened."

Kimber took the bag and started to drink right away. She slurped it down in seconds and before she could put it down and ask for another, Klaus handed one to her. She took it and sucked it down just as greedily. Once she started on her third blood bag she began to feel much more balanced within again.

"So what did happen?" Kimber finally was able to ask.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Hugging Dillon, after that, I can't remember anything."

"Okay, well let me start by saying Dillon is perfectly fine now."

"Fine? Now? What..what happened?!"

"It was my fault," said Elijah as he stepped into the room, "I have been around long enough to know better."

"Will someone PLEASE just tell me what happened?!"

Dillon walked in, "In a nutshell, I hugged you and my veins were just too awesomely full of the most amazing blood. You hadn't eaten in over three days and my blood was just too irrespirable," he smirked.

"I bit you!?"

"Bite, almost sucked the life out of me? Mmm tomato, tomoto, it's all good," answered Dillon feeling no hardship.

Kimber sped over to him and hugged him and started sobbing. He hugged her back.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooooooooo sorry Dills. I would never ever hurt you on purpose. I honestly don't even remember," she cried.

"Shhhhh," whispered Dillon, "honest, it's okay, I know you didn't mean to. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay, I could have killed you."

"But you didn't. Elijah saved me."

Kimber calmed down then looked up at her brother who was easily a foot taller than she was.

"What about next time? What if I go all crazy again and Elijah or daddy isn't around? What if I actually kill you?"

Dillon smiled and kissed her forehead, "There won't be any next time."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's simple because now that I have taken in vampire blood from Uncle Elijah and because I really want to be like the rest of our family; dad agreed to finish the ritual later tonight."

"Ritual? What ritual?"

"The ritual for becoming a vampire," answered Klaus as he walked up and moved a bit of hair behind Kimber's ear.

Teagan came over next and hugged Kimber.

"We're going to be one big vampire family now," smiled Teagan, "you're awake, Daddy's home and Dillon is going to become a vampire like us; everything is going to be great now."

Teagon hugged her sister again and thought to herself, "I hope."

**VD**

_**Please review. Thank you for taking a quick second and sharing what you enjoyed most about the chapter. XOXO**_


	26. Baby Vamps Chap 26

**Teagan came over next and hugged Kimber.**

"**We're going to be one big vampire family now," smiled Teagan, "you're awake, Daddy's home and Dillon is going to become a vampire like us; everything is going to be great now."**

**Teagon hugged her sister again and thought to herself, "I hope."**

**Baby Vamps**

Two weeks had passed since Kimber was in a coma and Dillon had been turned into a vampire to join the rest of the family. It was eleven at night when Klaus slandered down the stairs and walked straight to the liquor cabinet. He poured himself bourbon and turned to see Elijah.

"Is everyone finally asleep?" Elijah asked.

Klaus walked over to the nearest couch and let the cushions engulf around him. "Yes, finally; you know, having four children at once was challenging; but, having three baby vamps under a year old, there couldn't be anything possibly more challenging."

Elijah joined him with a glass of his own as he sat down. "As long as we have both been on this earth, I honestly can't think of anything." Elijah said with a smirk before he took a sip.

"Kimber by herself wasn't so bad; but, once Teagan and Dillon joined her, it's as if they feed off of each other's energy. By the way, at some point did we also adopt Damon and Stefan? I know I have been busy but I couldn't help but notice they are over so much they practically live here."

Elijah gave a small chuckle. "We did; but, more as their older brothers. I, for one have grown to really care for them. I was under the impression you had also."

Klaus finished his drink with one last swig. "I suppose I have." He answered as he looked off into a distance for a moment and smirked. "We sure have come a long way considering how we were all enemies with them at one time."

"I agree; but I do prefer our new relationship."

"A year ago, if anyone were to tell me I would not only become a father but look after and care for the Salvatore brothers; I would have thought they were crazy. Truly though, it may be challenging; but, I wouldn't change a thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three in the morning; the house was silent as everyone was sound asleep. It didn't last much longer. Dillon was up again and hungry. He shook Klaus awake.

"Dad, dad…dad."

Klaus woke mumbling. "Dillon, you can't be hungry already?"

"But I am." The seventeen year old baby vampire answered with a bit of a whimper.

Klaus sat up and moved over for Dillon. "Lay down next to me. I'm too tired to get up right now; you can feed off me for a minute."

Dillon was hungry and at that moment didn't care where his food source came from. He slid in bed next to his father as Klaus bit into his own wrist. Dillon took hold of his arm and began to feed; while doing so Klaus moved Dillon close in front of him as his arm was snaked over to feed his son. Dillon took what he needed and ended up falling asleep in Klaus' arms. Klaus smiled internally, kissed his son's head and quickly fell back to sleep himself.

Seven thirty in the morning Dillon woke up hungry again. He turned to wake his father but suddenly felt really bad for disturbing his sleep and didn't have the heart to do it again so soon. He decided to seek out his uncle for help. He slid out of bed. Klaus was aware to a degree but too tired to say anything.

Dillon made his way downstairs when he didn't find his uncle in his room. Elijah was in the dining room with Tyler as it was a school day.

"Umm morning."

"Good morning Dillon; sleep well?" Elijah asked.

"When I didn't wake up hungry, yeah, I slept great. I woke up in dad's bed this morning. I guess I fell asleep after feeding."

"You hungry again?" Tyler asked.

"VERY."

"Sit down nephew; I'll get you some blood."

Dillon sat down next to Tyler. "Thank you."

"I miss you at school." Tyler said once they were left alone.

"I miss going to school. I miss football; but I can understand why dad doesn't trust me exactly to be there. I can barely trust myself. Not to mention I'm hungry ALL the damn time. I don't remember any of you being this hungry; what's wrong with me?"

Elijah walked in with two blood bags. "Nothing is wrong with you Dillon. I was thinking about it and as I recall before you were turned, you were eating more than normal. I think you were going through a growth spurt as a human; which in turn, followed you during your transition into a vampire."

"That makes sense." Klaus responded as he walked into the dining room. "Let's just hope your appetite calms down soon. I'm not too keen on these three am feedings," he smirked.

"Sorry dad," Dillon said with a deep feeling of guilt.

"Don't be sorry. I was only teasing. Besides, your ravenous need to eat at least ever four hours will be the closest as I'll ever get in order to experience what human parents go through with their newborns."

"I'm not a newborn and it didn't happen to the twins."

"In a way you are a newborn. You are a newborn vampire and I believe Elijah's theory about you already being in the middle of a growth spurt during your transition makes a lot of sense."

"Speaking of the twins, how late are you going to let them sleep…"

Elijah was interrupted by the sound of loud music coming from Kimber's bedroom. With a look of annoyance, Klaus sped up to his daughter's room in order to have her turn it down. He opened the door without knocking and quickly turned off her music.

"Hey! First off…ruuuude for not knocking and rude for just turning off my music." Kimber spat with a tone of annoyance herself.

"It's barely seven forty-five; since when are you up before eight and with music this loud, this early? Attempting of hiding some noise?"

"Whhhhaaat, no. I just happened to have woken up early and was in the mood for music." Kimber attempted to protest through the obvious look of very tired eyes.

Klaus' parental instincts went into overdrive. He quickly left and went to Teagan's room. Kimber attempted to get their father's attention but he ignored her as he knew it was a ruse. He found his other daughter standing near an open window and fully clothed. He looked at her with a raise of his eyebrow.

"And exactly where are you coming from?" Klaus asked rhetorically as he knew the answer.

**XXXX**

Damon didn't get close to reaching the driveway when Elijah had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Out for a morning stroll, are we?" Elijah asked as he crossed his arms.

"Morning stroll, yes, that…sounds…" Damon stopped himself as he knew he had been caught and lying would only make things worse. He knew as he had often been the one in Elijah's position and reprimanding his little brother, Stefan. He tried with more of the little white lie approach.

"I'm sorry Elijah. I just really wanted to see Teagon but then I decided to wait until later as I know that is what you and Klaus would prefer."

"Oh, so you are standing here telling me that you weren't here sneaking Teagan back into her room; but, instead you are here as you had the thought to visit her early in her room but then changed your mind because you realized Nicklaus and I would disapprove. Is that what you are telling me?"

"Mmm yes, that is exactly it. I'm sorry. I'll just head home now."

"I don't think so. You really should come inside with me. You are already here; you might as well stay for breakfast. I insist."

"But, umm, Stefan, I should be home to mmm toooo."

"To what Damon? It's almost eight in the morning. I know Tyler just left for school; I imagine that Stefan should have left by now as well."

"I should make sure, he tends to run late."

"You can call him from inside." Elijah replied simply as he took hold of Damon's arm and led him inside.

**XXXXX**

"Oh, and what's this, Damon?" Klaus asked as he saw Elijah walk in with him. "What a coincidence brother, I found our darling Teagon by her open bedroom window and already dressed in her day clothes. I can't help but have this nagging feeling that these two are returning from somewhere."

"You have that feeling as well?" Elijah replied as he walked closer with Damon's arm still in his grip.

Damon looked at Teagon with his big sky blue, sorrowful eyes. Teagon looked back just as sorrowful. She sighed heavily knowing they were both caught red handed.

"Okay, alright, you got us. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to spend more time with Damon and even though you always let him come over. Well, you never give us any alone time."

"You don't need any alone time little girl. There is nothing you two need to be doing." Klaus said through his gritted teeth.

"Come on daddy, you know that's what we did befoorre…"

Teagon stopped herself mid sentence when she saw Damon's face grow unusually pale.

"I don't care young lady. You two can at least wait three more months for when you WOULD have turned sixteen."

"Three months?! Daddy, that's not fair. It's not like I was a virgin when you adopted me."

Klaus quickly covered his ears. Elijah made a face that showed clear evidence of distress and Dillon just shook his head at how much his little sister was burying herself into her own hole. Damon just about passed out from fear as to what Elijah and Klaus would do to him.

"Look, out of my love for you Teagon, I'm going to allow you to go back up to your room and wait for me. I have yet to eat and all of this chatter about one of my babies having sex is really grading my last nerve. So, before I truly lose it, just go. Go up to your room and wait."

"What about Damon daddy? Please don't kill him."

"Mmm well, he is lucky to have bonded with myself and Elijah and for that, I'll spare his life; but, of course, not his little bottom. Damon, go in the library and wait for either myself of Elijah. Don't even THINK about sneaking out. Not if you truly love Teagon and treasure your place in this family. Do I make myself clear?"

Damon swallowed hard before he answered. "Yes sir, crystal."

"Good, then both of you, go…now."

Damon sped into the library and Teagon sped up to her bedroom. Dillon walked over and held out his wrist. "You can feed off of me if that helps."

Klaus' face turned a disturbed look into tender one as he smiled warmly at his youngest son. He hugged him close then kissed his forehead. "Thank you my dear boy but I can last a couple more minutes in order to grab a blood bag; but thank you."

Klaus left to go down into the basement as Elijah wrapped his arm around Dillon's shoulders. I know you had your blood already, how does eggs and bacon sound?"

"That sounds amazing!" Dillon answered as he found himself feeling snackish.

Elijah chuckled, "I had a feeling."

Klaus returned and found his brother and son in the kitchen. He sat down at the bar sipping a tall class of blood as he continued to work on calming himself before dealing with Teagon and possibly Damon.

"You know dear brother, I am more than happy to discipline Damon myself while you take care of Teagon. I feel a bit more responsible for him since I did invite him further into our family without first talking to you about it."

"True, but, in all honesty, he and Stefan have grown on me as well. I can't imagine either of them not being around. On that note though, I have no issue with you handling Damon. It would make it easier as I am going to also need to deal with Kimber."

"What did Kimmy do?" Dillon asked.

"She tried to cover for them. Granted, it's what siblings do. I suppose I'll just give her a warning. It's not as if she was covering up something dangerous."

"Very true," said Elijah, "I'm sure a stern reprimand would work…hopefully." He added as he sat a full plate of food down in front of Dillon.

"Ooo thank you Uncle Elijah." Dillon said gratefully as he began to scarf down the food as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Slow down son, vampire or not, you can still get sick." Klaus advised affectionately.

"Sorry dad." Dillon answered and made an effort to eat slower.

Klaus kissed his son's head. "Alright, I'm going to deal with your sister and I'm sure Elijah will be also dealing with Damon about the same time. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Daaaad, just because I'm a baby vamp doesn't mean I'm a baby. I can still be left alone for periods of time. I'm still seventeen."

"I know, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I'll definitely be back way before you need to feed again. I promise."

"I don't know why you can't just let me get the blood when I need it."

"Because Dillon like it or not, as a baby vamp your decisions can become much too clouded when hungry. IF you were to drink too much, you could possibly put yourself into a frenzy and won't want to stop feeding. It can end up turning you into a very dangerous, out-of-control vampire. None of us want that. Do you understand?"

"Yeah dad, sorry. I get it." Dillon answered with a heavy sigh.

"Alright good, once you are finished with breakfast, why don't you get started with your math?"

"Yeah, okay…dad? Am I ever going to get to go back to school with Tyler?"

"As soon as we have your hunger and emotions under control, yes; I promise. Until then, you and your sisters will be home schooled."

"Any other questions to stall me from seeing your sister?"

"No, sorry."

Klaus headed upstairs to deal with Teagon as Elijah headed to the library to deal with Damon.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PLEASE REVIEW…Thank you for your support! **


End file.
